


Пернатое безумие

by Northpoleowl



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, F/M, M/M, Pon Farr, Wings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 52,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northpoleowl/pseuds/Northpoleowl
Summary: Вы знаете все те истории, где транспортатор забрасывает Кирка или Спока в параллельный мир, где все вокруг очень странное? Что ж, эта история не такова. Нет, в этой истории транспортатор стал причиной странностей в нашей вселенной. Но не в смысле смены пола. Нет, тут все по-новому. Добавим еще секса, политических переговоров, сердитых адмиралов и неожиданный брак, и вот тогда все окончательно завертится.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Feathered Frenzy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/591586) by [Triskellion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskellion/pseuds/Triskellion). 



Первым, что подсказало Споку, что при его транспортировке с Сардина III возникли проблемы, стало выражение лица инженера Скотта.

— Что-то произошло, мистер Скотт? — спросил Спок. Он, как и ожидалось, стоял на платформе транспортатора и чувствовал себя вполне адекватно.

— Хм… похоже у нас тут крошечная неполадка с транспортатором… — сказал мистер Скотт, его глаза расширились, а акцент проявился заметнее обычного.

— Я не отмечаю никаких неполадок в функционировании транспортатора.

— Хм-м… позади вас.

Подняв бровь, Спок повернулся кругом, внезапно ловя краем глаза странную вспышку белого. Тем не менее, позади него ничего не было.

— Прошу прощения, мистер Спок. Даже не знаю, что могло произойти. Никогда о таком не слышал.

— Уточните, что имеется в виду под словом «таком»? — спросил Спок, снова разворачиваясь лицом к мистеру Скотту.

— У вас крылья, — сказал мистер Скотт голосом, полным благоговения.

Спок оглянулся снова, теперь просто повернув голову, насколько смог, и заметил не просто проблеск белого, а край покрытого перьями образования, которое вполне могло быть прикреплено к его спине.

— Полагаю, я должен посетить доктора Маккоя, а вы пока просмотрите логи транспортатора на предмет ошибок.

— Есть, — мистер Скотт принялся лихорадочно щелкать переключателями и тестировать панели.

Идя по коридору, Спок отметил две вещи. Первое: его центр тяжести определенно сместился, заставляя его немного наклоняться вперед, чтобы не заваливаться на спину. Он решительно не понимал, почему упустил эту разницу сразу после своей материализации. Второе: команда не могла утаить своего удивления и любопытства по поводу его нового облика. Весть о его появлении распространялась из уст в уста по коридорам вокруг него. Ему вежливо уступали дорогу, расступаясь в разные стороны, несмотря на то, что собралась уже достаточно большая толпа членов экипажа, которые подзывали своих коллег — «иди погляди». На всем пути в медотсек Спок так и не мог оценить, насколько в действительности он должен был быть «благодарен» такому поведению команды, столь же неуместному, сколь для вулканца являлись эмоции.

— Что, черт побери, с тобой случилось? — буквально взревел Маккой при виде Спока, он стремительно приблизился и коснулся правого крыла, будто пытаясь убедиться, что покрытые перьями выросты не были иллюзией.

Спока как током прошило от их контакта, он еле устоял на вмиг подогнувшихся ногах, не сумев сдержать полустон-полурычание.

— Что, больно? — обеспокоенно спросил Маккой.

— Я бы несколько иначе описал данное ощущение. — сдавленным голосом ответил Спок.

Не успел доктор Маккой потребовать уточнений, как в дверь ворвался капитан Кирк.

— Господи боже, — воскликнул он, широко распахнув глаза. — Это правда! Я думал, Скотти меня разыгрывает в своем отчете. — И прежде, чем Спок или доктор Маккой успели вымолвить хоть слово, капитан Кирк провел рукой вдоль левого крыла.

Пойманный в ловушку между двумя людьми, Спок покачнулся, изо всех сжимая зубы, чтобы не выпустить рвущиеся из горла звуки от охвативших его ощущений.

— Чтоб тебя, Джим, не лапай его! — рявкнул доктор Маккой.

— Я не хотел сделать ему больно! — запротестовал капитан Кирк. А затем он заглянул Споку в глаза, и увиденное заставило его усмехнуться: — И я не думаю, что сделал.

— Это не означает, что контакт был желателен. — Чопорно ответствовал Спок, на трясущихся ногах отходя подальше от этих двоих.

— Кое-кто мог бы по достоинству оценить такие отростки. — Все еще усмехаясь, сказал капитан Кирк.

Доктор Маккой фыркнул.

— У тебя уже есть один, и ты достаточно часто с ним играешься. — Ядовито проговорил он. — Коммандер, почему бы тебе не пройти вот сюда, чтобы я мог провести несколько тестов.

Он указал Споку на кровать в углу, где никто не смог бы случайно в него врезаться.

***

Джим предпочел покинуть медотсек самостоятельно, не дожидаясь, пока Боунс выкинет его вон. Он в этот раз облажался особенно сильно, но откуда он мог знать, что прикосновение к крылу Спока станет причиной… такого? Он ведь просто любопытствовал и, может, немного беспокоился. В конце концов, не каждый день твой первый офицер внезапно отращивает себе крылья. Ну, или кто-нибудь еще, если уж на то пошло.

Тормознув у панели коммуникатора в коридоре, Джим вызвал Скотти.

— Поднялся ли еще кто-нибудь с Сардина III?  
— Нет, капитан, — ответил Скотти, — я приказал всем оставаться на планете, покуда я не проведу полную диагностику систем транспортатора. Иначе следующий может заполучить при подъеме клюв.

— Даже подумать об этом жутко. Дай мне знать, когда закончишь диагностику.

— Есть, капитан.

Джим завершил вызов и продолжил свой путь на мостик. Что бы ни случилось, Споку еще повезло. Все могло быть куда хуже. Он все еще был жив, все еще способен функционировать. А еще…

Если бы это кто-нибудь другой, пусть даже сам Джим, заполучил такие крылья, он отнесся бы к этому с радостью и восторгом. Особенно, если эти крылья столь чувствительны. Он хихикнул про себя. Слово «чувствительность» было явным преуменьшением того, как отреагировал на прикосновение Спок, вернее даже того факта, что Спок вообще отреагировал. Боунсу пришлось бы связать Джима, чтобы заставить его прекратить эксперименты. Было бы интересно проверить, насколько бы он возбудился лишь от поглаживания перьев? Была бы эта реакция достаточно сильной, чтобы кончить?

Но что собирается делать Спок с такой замечательной новой игрушкой? Скорее всего, немногое. Конечно, Джим был уверен, что отношения Спока с Ухурой были не только платоническими, но и физическими, но это вовсе не означало, что Споку будет легко справиться с таким избытком сексуальной энергии. На самом деле, ему, вероятно, будет более неловко, чем было бы для любого другого члена команды корабля. Возможно, для отстраненного полувулканского разума все это будет слишком близко к эмоциям.

Вздохнув, Джим занял капитанское кресло несколькими часами ранее положенного, но никто не прокомментировал этого. Будучи капитаном, он нес ответственность за каждого члена команды, но Спок был особенным. Джим признал это еще несколько лет назад, после встречи с незнакомым стариком-вулканцем на Дельта Вега. Он хотел бы помочь. Черт, он хотел бы поменяться со Споком местами. Ну да, частично из-за того, что иметь крылья было весело, но, в основном, потому, что он хотел спасти своего первого офицера, своего друга, от грядущих неизбежных сложностей и эмоциональных потрясений.

***

— Мое функционирование адекватно. — Протестующе вновь повторял Спок после полного физического обследования, а также всех тестов, какие только мог провести доктор, имея под рукой отнюдь не ничтожное медицинское оборудование, какое только было доступно на корабле класса «Конституция». — Ваши тесты не выявили никаких ухудшений моего здоровья, связанных с изменениями в моей физиологии, а потому совершенно нет причин для продления моего карантина в лазарете.

— У меня все еще нет никакого объяснения тому, что ты внезапно обзавелся крыльями, — прорычал доктор Маккой, — могут быть и другие изменения, которые проявятся позднее. Ты должен оставаться здесь, пока мы не будем полностью уверены в твоем состоянии. Ну, или по крайней мере, пока инженерная служба не поймет, почему это случилось.

— Если я замечу какие-либо изменения моего состояния, я, несомненно, незамедлительно обращусь к вам. В то же время, мне необходимо вернуться к своим обязанностям, поскольку эти новообразования никоим образом не препятствуют мне в этом.

Доктор Маккой сердито пыхтел и вздыхал, но, в итоге, сдался. Даже обладая правом вето как начальник медицинской службы, он не имел никаких оснований, чтобы продолжать удерживать Спока в медотсеке.

— Ладно, но внимательно следи за собой. Я хочу знать о любых изменениях в твоем состоянии. Ты будешь приходить на осмотр дважды в день, до и после твоей смены. — Его слова явно звучали приказом, а никак не предложением.

— Разумеется, доктор. — Спок ретировался прежде, чем доктор успел заявить еще что-нибудь или чем его успел перехватить кто-то из медперсонала, поскольку они выглядели весьма в этом заинтересованными. У него оставалось менее часа до следующей смены, и до ее начала Споку хотелось лично изучить изменения в своей физиологии.

Он хладнокровно игнорировал взгляды встреченных им в коридорах членов экипажа. Игнорирование то и дело тянущихся к нему и трогающих его новообразования рук требовало куда больше усилий, но он полагал, что существенно преуспел в сокрытии того эффекта, что оказывали на него эти действия.

И если его колени подгибались к тому моменту, как он достиг своей каюты, то никто не должен был узнать об этом.

***

Оставшись в одиночестве, Спок немедленно отправился к небольшому зеркалу. Он почти им не пользовался, разве что для того, чтобы убедиться в собственном надлежащем виде перед появлением на людях, но сегодня он поневоле оценил присутствие в его каюте этого предмета. Наконец-то он сможет сделать собственные выводы касательно изменений его физиологии.

Крылья росли прямо из спины. Его униформа и нижняя рубашка были будто бы аккуратно разрезаны вокруг каждого основания крыла — смена одежды будет затруднительной. Первый сустав сложенного крыла возвышался над головой, а кончики маховых перьев мели пол.

Расправить крылья тоже было сложной задачей, мозг не был приспособлен для контроля третьей пары конечностей, но ему все же удалось развернуть их, насколько позволяло свободное пространство его не слишком просторной каюты. Быстрый расчет показал, что размаха крыльев недостаточно для подъема кого-либо его размеров и веса. Он также сомневался, что обладает необходимой мускулатурой, чтобы хотя бы парить при более низкой гравитации, но, возможно, мышцы можно будет развить.

Изогнувшись, Спок смог повернуть вперед свое правое крыло для более близкого осмотра. Опахала перьев были белыми, но стержни несли слабый оттенок зеленого, напоминающего о цвете его крови. Кожа под ними пролегала над сложной сетью сосудов и мускулов, была тонкой, почти прозрачной, и тоже немного зеленоватой от содержащейся в его крови меди. Спок заинтригованно провел рукой вдоль перьев и выпустил наружу стон, что рос в нем с каждым прикосновением к нему в коридорах.

Вновь шокированный интенсивностью ощущений, Спок позволил свои векам опуститься, а пальцам стиснуться на перьях туже, пока ощущения не стали скорее напоминать боль. Задыхаясь, он отпустил крыло, вновь отведя его за спину, и, склонившись вперед, оперся на комод под зеркалом. Он с легкостью возбудился до той степени, что испытывал при спаривании с Нийотой, и потерял контроль над своими физическими реакциями.

У него было еще около получаса до начала смены, и было соблазнительно, так соблазнительно сжать себя рукой и высвободить зревшее в нем сексуальное напряжение. Он стал экспертом в этом быстром действии с тех пор, как достиг нежданной человеческой половой зрелости в возрасте семнадцати лет, трех месяцев и шести дней.

Он глядел в зеркало, обдумывая эту идею, и что-то в нем вдруг взбунтовалось. Он был в первую очередь вулканцем, и лишь во вторую — человеком, и изо всех сил стремился сохранить данное положение дел на всю жизнь. Он не смог поддерживать должный контроль по наступлению его половой зрелости и порой позволял себе в качестве альтернативного выхода отношения с Нийотой, но сегодня он сможет себя контролировать. Он должен обуздать свои физические реакции и доказать, пусть даже и лишь себе самому, что он — вулканец.

У него есть еще полчаса, и он проведет их в медитации, усиливая свой контроль вулканскими методами. Он будет спокойным и сосредоточенным, стремясь к сохранению самообладания на предстоящие ему часы дежурства.

Он быстро зажег свечу для медитации, но ему потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы найти позу, в которой он смог удобно уложить крылья и расслабиться. Это было хрупкое равновесие, но он справился. И если он впал в медитативный транс со вздохом облегчения, что ж, рядом не было никого, кто смог бы это заметить.

***

Спок взошел на мостик точно вовремя, чувствуя облегчение от того, что смог восстановить достаточный контроль над своей жизнью. Однако, он не мог отрицать, что облегчением было также и скрыться подальше от всех этих трогающих его рук в коридорах. Даже сразу после медитации было трудно сохранять контроль над своими реакциями на эти прикосновения. Это вызывало тревогу.

Капитан Кирк окинул Спока обеспокоенным взглядом, что так отличался от всевозможных вариаций шока, удивления и веселья, что он видел в глазах всех встреченных по дороге членов экипажа, и что были сейчас на лицах команды мостика. Даже Нийота выглядела слишком заинтригованной, чтобы Спок чувствовал себя комфортно. Реакция же капитана составляла почти приятный контраст. Спок кивнул капитану, проигнорировав остальных, и ретировался за свою консоль, где он больше не должен будет наблюдать, как все на него глазеют.

Сидеть боком на кресле было не слишком удобно, но, попытайся он сесть нормально, крылья врезались в спину. На самом деле, было легче работать стоя, чуть нагнувшись над консолью. Сидеть означало, что нижняя часть его крыльев будет упираться в пол, если он позволит себе их расправить. Или же это стало бы постоянно отвлекать его: в первом случае ощущением трения его чувствительных отростков о пол, а во втором — тем, что он станет препятствием на пути движения остальных членов экипажа. Как бы там ни было, остальные на мостике вернулись к работе без особых обсуждений, за что он был благодарен.

Вся смена на мостике прошла бы гладко, если бы не действия старшины Рэнд. Она вошла на мостик, принеся документы на подпись капитану Кирку, как ежедневно делала по несколько раз за смену. К сожалению, она не удалилась незамедлительно, как обычно, а вместо этого подошла к Споку сзади и провела рукой по изгибу его частично расправленного крыла.

Спок не видел ее приближения и потому был не готов ощутить ее пальцы на своих перьях. Его стон эхом разнесся по мостику.

— Старшина Рэнд! — капитан Кирк отреагировал куда быстрее, чем Спок успел взять себя в руки и запротестовать.

К несчастью, застигнутая врасплох капитанским криком, старшина Рэнд неосторожно развернулась, задев при этом всем телом крыло Спока. В этот раз Спок успел заглушить наипозорнейшую часть своей голосовой реакции, но был вынужден опереться на консоль, чтобы удержаться на ногах и скрыть свою физическую реакцию, которую был не в силах предотвратить.

— Капитан? — смущенно сказала старшина Рэнд, наконец-то отойдя от Спока.

— Вам известно, что прикасаться к вулканцам без их разрешения неэтично? — демонстрируя свое неодобрение, проговорил капитан Кирк.

— Да. — Пискнула старшина Рэнд.

— Тогда почему вы посчитали допустимым касаться коммандера Спока без его позволения, лишь потому, что неполадка транспортатора стала причиной появления у него некоторых необычных признаков?

— Я… я…

— Вулканцы — контактные телепаты, с крыльями или без. — Отрезал капитан Кирк.

— Я прошу прощения.

Капитан Кирк пристально посмотрел на девушку, с которой обычно безбожно флиртовал, а затем многозначительно глянул на Спока и вновь вернулся к ней глазами.

— Прошу прощения, сэр. Мне не следовало этого делать, — обернувшись к Споку, вновь пискнула старшина Рэнд.

— Тогда не делайте этого впредь. — Предложил Спок. Он смотрел на нее со всей невозмутимостью, которую мог сохранять при данных обстоятельствах. К несчастью, он знал, что не в силах совладать с краской, залившей его щеки, и он все еще стоял, сгорбившись над панелью, в попытках скрыть свою физиологическую реакцию.

— Возможно, вам стоит напомнить своим друзьям о необходимости соблюдать должную учтивость, как учил нас Звездный флот. — Недвусмысленно предложил ей капитан Кирк. — Свободны.

Старшина Рэнд с паникой в глазах и тихим писком покинула мостик, почти переходя на бег. Поймав взгляд капитана Кирка, Спок вопросительно поднял бровь, но капитан с раздраженным видом вновь уткнулся взглядом в главный экран.

***

— Капитан, поступили приказы от командования. — Объявила Ухура во время сдачи смены.

— Давайте послушаем, лейтенант. — Распорядился Джим.

Сообщение было транслировано в динамик его подлокотника.

— Капитан Кирк, делгазиане наконец-то назначили дату инаугурации нового лидера планеты. — Сообщил знакомый, но вовсе не желанный голос адмирала Комака. — Они запрашивают присутствия экипажа «Энтерпрайз» на церемонии, а особенно — героических участников битвы с Нероном. Вам приказывается направиться в делгазианскую систему для участия в церемонии, которая состоится через десять дней, и остаться там еще на шесть дней по ее окончании для заключения торговых соглашений. Конец связи.

Джим воззрился на динамик. Он ждал скорого появления приказаний, подобных этому, но это не означало, что он оценил их поступление прямо сейчас. Он перевел взгляд на Спока, и вид огромных белых крыльев напомнил ему, что их транспортатор не безопасен, а также о том, что часть команды до сих пор оставалась на поверхности планеты, на орбите которой находился корабль. Зная джимову удачу, даже с учетом полученных новых распоряжений, им все равно придется предоставить командованию полные отчеты о проведенных планетарных исследованиях.

— Капитан, — сказал Спок, нарушая вновь воцарившееся на мостике молчание, — на седьмом варпе нам потребуется семь целых и двадцать восемь сотых дней до делгазианской системы.

— Сколько времени нужно твоей группе, чтобы закончить исследования, если они поторопятся? — спросил Джим.

— Это зависит от того, будут ли работать транспортаторы. — Ответил Спок. — Если же для перемещения использовать только шаттлы, то я полагаю, что еще сорока двух и трех десятых часов будет достаточно для сбора данных и образцов для полного отчета Звездному флоту, при условии, что дальнейший анализ мы будем проводить уже по пути к делгазианской системе.

Джим кивнул. Это могло сработать. Он нажал кнопку комма на подлокотнике:

— Мистер Скотт?

— Я, капитан! — резко ответил Скотти.

— Скотти, так что там с транспортатором?

— Я понятия не имею, что произошло, — прорычал Скотти, — я проверил все логи, но в них нет никаких аномалий. Вся группа нормально спустилась вниз, но мистер Спок вернулся с крыльями. Я даже не знаю, с чего мне начать свои объяснения.

— Безопасно ли использовать транспортаторы для подъема остальной группы с поверхности? — спросил Джим.

— Не думаю, капитан, — сказал Скотти, — рекомендую использовать шаттлы, пока мы не разберемся, что происходит. Еще я предлагаю использовать полную процедуру деконтаминации, пока мы не определим, что произошло и что стало причиной.

— Это логичные меры предосторожности, — вмешался в разговор Спок.

— Хорошо, приступайте, — распорядился Джим, — только что пришел приказ на участие в делгазианской инаугурации. Нам нужно быть в пути через три дня. Не забывайте об этом, пока будете работать.

— Не забуду, капитан, — пообещал Скотти и отключился.

— Мистер Спок, вам следует уведомить свою научную группу о новых обстоятельствах и сроках, — сказал Джим. При взгляде на своего первого офицера он снова поразился, как эти огромные белые крылья затмевали собой все те детали внешности, что прежде отличали его от самого Джима.

— С вашего разрешения, капитан, я направлюсь в лаборатории, чтобы начать подготовку к деконтаминации и организации хранения образцов для последующего анализа.

— Разрешаю.

* * *

Спок, как ему и было приказано, явился в лазарет для осмотра менее чем через час после окончания смены. Он предпочел бы этого избежать, так много еще нужно было сделать вместе с его научной группой. Однако, не стоило полностью игнорировать приказ доктора. Спок много раз видел, как страдал от последствий подобного поведения капитан Кирк.

— Вы намерены повторить все тесты, что сделали ранее? — спросил Спок. Он боролся с удивившей его самого степенью недовольства, и его тон был несколько раздражительным. Неприемлемо.

— Единственный способ, который я могу предложить, чтобы понять, есть ли еще какие-то побочные эффекты у этого небольшого происшествия, — это повторять проверки через регулярные промежутки времени. — Весьма логично ответил доктор Маккой. Спок не понимал, как подобное объяснение не приходило ему в голову. Потеря контроля над эмоциями затуманивала его логику самым неприятным образом.

Спок испустил вздох, а затем стон, когда доктор Маккой провел трикодером по контуру его крыла.

— Ого, какой адов всплеск гормонов, — прокомментировал доктор Маккой, с почти ликующим видом изучая показания трикодера.

— Это было ожидаемо, — напряженно ответил Спок, — я еще не привык к последствиям такого контакта, и потому еще не научился это регулировать. — Это была хорошая теория, была надежда, что она окажется правдой, а не выяснится, что его самообладание оказалось таким слабым, что он более не был способен контролировать свое собственное тело.

— Объясни. — Потребовал доктор Маккой.

— Вулканцы обладают способностью контролировать системы своего тела куда более точно, чем люди. — Сказал Спок, чувствуя комфорт от простой констатации фактов. — Это позволяет нам сохранять куда больший контроль над нашими эмоциями, физическими реакциями и способностью к исцелению.

— Навроде того случая в прошлом году, когда ты впал во что-то типа целительного транса после полученных ранений на Коренте II? — глаза доктора осветились чем-то, что Спок идентифицировал как радость познания. Несмотря на все различия между ними, их страсть к изучению нового была тем, что их объединяло.

— Подтверждаю. — Ответил Спок. — У меня есть опыт в управлении моим уровнем гормонов и… различными факторами, влияющими на мое возбуждение. Эти крылья — новый фактор, которым мне еще предстоит научиться управлять.

— Хах, — губы Маккоя изогнулись в поддразнивающей усмешке, — мы наконец-то нашли что-то еще, что может поколебать твою внешнюю флегматичность. Я хочу сказать, что уж лучше это, чем безумная ярость.

Спок закрыл глаза, чувствуя растущее внутри жжение, что сопровождало воспоминания о его нападении на капитана Кирка во время их первой миссии. Капитан был прав, показав Споку, насколько тот был эмоционально заинтересован. Спок чувствовал всепоглощающий стыд за свои нелогичные действия в тот день, и даже годы спустя не мог полностью искоренить эту реакцию.

— Добро пожаловать в ряды человеческой расы, — весело сказал доктор Маккой, хлопнув его по плечу и на этот раз избежав прикосновения к крылу, — просто прими, что в тебе есть не только вулканские черты.

— К сожалению. — Произнес Спок, еще более невыразительно, чем обычно. — Вы закончили?

— Ладно, но тебе нужно отдохнуть. Считай, что у тебя облегченное дежурство на время адаптации. — Похоже, доктор проверял, насколько далеко он сегодня сможет зайти безнаказанно. Иногда Спок задавался вопросом, на что были похожи отношения его альтер эго с его доктором Маккоем. Их собственные отношения были весьма раздражающими.

Спок покинул медотсек, почитав, что в возражениях нет смысла. Доктор Маккой нашел бы этот смысл, но он мог стать невыносимым, если бы Спок вознамерился такое сказать. Он быстро прошел через заполненные людьми коридоры в свою каюту, посчитав, что в нынешней ситуации лучшим выходом будет отдых и медитация. У него не было намерения отправиться в такие многолюдные в это время места, как комнаты отдыха и кафетерии, да и научные лаборатории сейчас были более заполнены, чем ему бы хотелось, хотя у него и оставалось там еще много дел. Завтра будет еще не слишком поздно. Его единственным облегчением было то, что, похоже, до экипажа дошли слухи о том, что сказал на мостике капитан, так что теперь к его крыльям тянулось гораздо меньше рук. Но скрутившее внутренности напряжение, однако, напомнило, что «меньше» прикосновений не равняется их полному отсутствию.

Спок пытался медитировать, когда прозвенел входной звонок. Он подавил человеческую потребность испустить разочарованный вздох и отдал приказ открыть дверь, перед тем задув свечу и осторожно поднявшись на ноги, чтобы не запутаться в своих новых конечностях. Он отметил, что его эмоции становятся заметно более непостоянными, что только усилило недовольство ситуацией в целом.

— Спок?

Заслышав мягкий голос Нийоты, Спок почувствовал странный приступ боли в животе.

— Лейтенант. Чем могу вам помочь? — спросил он, прежде отдав компьютеру приказ снизить температуру воздуха до более приемлемой для человеческого организма.

Она выглядела застенчиво, когда вошла в каюту и позволила двери закрыться за ее спиной.

— Вообще-то, это я думала, могу ли я чем-то помочь тебе? Моя мама увлекалась рукоделием и научила меня неплохо шить, когда я была маленькой. Я подумала, что ты мог бы оценить небольшую помощь в переделке нескольких рубашек… просто на то время, что потребуется для исправления всей этой ситуации.

Спок посчитал это приемлемой причиной ее вторжения.

— Это несомненно поможет. Я еще не принял решения, как я буду справляться со сложностями одевания, являющимися следствием моего состояния. — Он и правда об этом еще не думал. Странно.

— Я рассмотрела заднюю часть твоей униформы во время смены. — Сказала Нийота, подходя ближе. — Я думала о двух разрезах для верхней части крыльев и о какой-нибудь застежке снизу, чтобы ты мог продеть рубашку через голову и затем застегнуться.

— Это кажется разумным решением. — Согласился Спок. Он посчитал необходимым не поддаться искушению отойти подальше. Возможно, это была реакция на постоянные прикосновения тех, кто был так близко к нему в коридорах.

— Я могла бы использовать ту форму, что на тебе сейчас, в качестве примера. — Предложила Нийота, заходя ему за спину. — Хотя, нам, похоже, придется разрезать ее, чтобы снять с тебя. Эти разрезы слишком малы, чтобы пропустить все крыло, их хватает только чтобы открыть место соединения крыльев и твоей спины.

— Согласен. У меня есть нож на столе, если вы захотите мне помочь. — Номинально это был церемониальный нож, один из немногих уцелевших при разрушении Вулкана, но он был острым и находился под рукой, и Спок почувствовал в себе иррациональное стремление сделать что-нибудь продуктивное в отношении своего нового состояния.

Нийота быстро разрезала обе рубашки, к большому его облегчению ни разу не коснувшись тела. Он должен был знать, что ему не нужно беспокоиться в отношении нее. Она отступила назад, пока он стягивал одежду, и смотрела на него серьезным, испытующим взглядом.

— Они очень чувствительны? — задумчиво сказала она, и ее слова звучали одновременно как вопрос и как утверждение.

— Возможно, их делает такими сложная нервная система, необходимая для управления ими. — Все же ответил Спок. Он обнаружил, что желания обсуждать чувствительность своих крыльев с ней у него не больше, чем желания обсуждать это с любым другим членом команды.

— Как ты справляешься с реакцией экипажа? Они, очевидно, продолжают любопытствовать, даже выходя за рамки разрешенного поведения.

Спок несколько мгновений обдумывал ее слова, прежде чем ответить. — Я выживу. — Наконец, сказал он, намеренно выбирая фразу в человеческом стиле. Выживание было единственным логичным вариантом.

— Если я смогу тебе чем-то помочь… — она не договорила. В ее голосе были намек и обещание, но также и некоторое беспокойство. Он ценил обеспокоенность, по крайней мере, от нее, но у него было ощущение, что скоро это _достанет его до печёнок_ , если выражаться словами капитана. Как бы то ни было, благодарность была быстро сметена раздражением от того, что она намеревалась предложить ему сейчас половой акт. Спок все еще был полон намерения сохранять контроль над своим телом и не собирался позволить ей осуществить другие варианты.

— Более чем достаточно того, что сейчас вы помогаете мне, снабжая меня одеждой, которую я смогу носить. — Уверил ее Спок. Он ценил ее предложение, и, возможно, принял бы его в другой день, но не сегодня.

Протянув руку, он коснулся ладонью ее щеки. Он знал, что его жест может вновь дать ей понять, что ее предложение не было полностью нежелательным. Спок медленно учился тому, что такие мелкие действия могут вновь уверить ее в его чувствах, даже без их внешнего проявления, в манере, полностью учитывающей вулканскую логику. Как бы там ни было, прямо сейчас он чувствовал еще и любопытство относительно испытываемых ею эмоций, и физический контакт позволил ему их проверить. Она была обеспокоена, как он и ожидал, но ему не понравилась степень испытываемого ей любопытства относительно его крыльев. Ее возбудила его несдержанная голосовая реакция на прикосновения старшины Рэнд. Он и не осознавал, что она была так недовольна его сдержанностью во время их совокуплений.

Звонок в дверь дал Споку повод отдернуть руку до того, как его дискомфорт стал очевиден.

— Войдите. — Сказал он.

В дверях появился капитан Кирк, нагруженный подносом с едой.

— Если я помешал, я могу уйти. — С широкой усмешкой сказал он в манере, которую Спок идентифицировал как поддразнивание.

— Вовсе нет, капитан. — Вежливо заверил его Спок, в то время как щеки Нийоты окрасились легким румянцем.

— Я подумал, что ты, наверное, не захочешь толкаться в толпе в кафетерии, — сказал капитан Кирк, приподнимая поднос, — и хотя, думаю, мы тоже могли бы обсудить парочку вещей, я поужинаю где-нибудь еще, если вы двое захотите.

— Нет, капитан, все в порядке, я уже ухожу. — К большому облегчению Спока сказала Нийота. — Если вы дадите мне еще одну-две рубашки, коммандер, я посмотрю, как быстро смогу их переделать.

— Благодарю, лейтенант. — Спок жестом пригласил капитана войти и проследовал в спальню, где достал две синие форменные рубашки и две черные нижние рубахи. Едва он передал Нийоте одежду, она тут же ушла, коротко и вежливо попрощавшись. К тому времени, как она удалилась, капитан Кирк уже перенес содержимое своего подноса на стол. Спок с удивлением отметил, что там были только вегетарианские блюда. Обычно капитан не был столь предупредительным.

— Я могу уйти. — Вновь предложил капитан, когда за Нийотой закрылась дверь.

— Это не является необходимым, капитан. — Уверил его Спок, в то же время пытаясь игнорировать тот факт, что он стоял перед вышестоящим офицером одетым не по форме. Он должен был это игнорировать, поскольку в настоящее время у него не было ни одной рубашки, которую он мог бы успешно надеть. Странно: то, что они сейчас взаимодействовали в не вполне одетом состоянии, его беспокоило сильнее, чем все те случайные столкновения в их общей ванной, когда капитан не удосуживался запереть дверь. Как бы то ни было, сейчас он также игнорировал и все усиливающееся ощущение тепла в животе, разительно отличающееся от той боли, которую вызывала внутри него Нийота. Но все же он не видел причин задерживаться на этом нелогичном ощущении. Он поставил стул с одной стороны стола и сел.

— Вы сказали, что хотели обсудить некоторые вопросы.

Капитан Кирк с нервным видом сел напротив.

— В основном я хотел убедиться, что ты в порядке.

— Во время моего дежурства были какие-то признаки, указывающие на то, что я недостаточно адекватно функционирую? — спросил Спок, скрывая свою обеспокоенность за вулканской невозмутимостью, которую он так тщательно выращивал в себе всю свою жизнь.

— Нет, что ты. — Капитан Кирк махнул рукой, будто пытаясь физически развеять витавшее в воздухе беспокойство. Спок воспротивился внезапному желанию удержать крыло на месте. — Ты справлялся превосходно, так же, как и всегда, даже с учетом… отвлекающих факторов. Я просто…

Спок его прервал, как только уверился, в чем именно была причина обеспокоенности капитана:

— Вы волновались о моем эмоциональном состоянии.

— Да, очень, — смущенно признался капитан Кирк, — я знаю, вы, вулканцы, не любите вообще признаваться в наличии эмоций, но еще мы оба знаем, что при достаточно неблагоприятных обстоятельствах они могут стать существенным фактором.

— Вы намекаете, что, по вашему мнению, я эмоционально скомпрометирован текущей ситуацией? — Спок утратил контроль настолько, что позволил себе нахмуриться, что не предвещало ничего хорошего для ответа на вопрос.

— Вовсе нет, — торопливо проговорил капитан Кирк, — слушай, я прошу прощения за то, что касался тебя в медотсеке, и за то, что я сказал. И еще я прошу прощения за действия всего экипажа. Любому было бы очень трудно приспособиться к тому, что у него внезапно появились крылья, но когда они столь чувствительны, а все вокруг их трогают… я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал — если я чем-то могу помочь…

— Я… ценю ваши слова, как эти, так и те, что вы произнесли на мостике. — Серьезно сказал Спок, поражаясь, как много значили для него слова капитана. — Но все же, я буду справляться с этим столько, сколько будет необходимо. Я верю, что мистер Скотт достаточно скоро найдет решение проблемы.

— Я просто надеюсь, что он сможет это исправить… вернуть тебя в норму… когда он поймет, в чем дело. — Пробормотал капитан Кирк, глядя на свои сложенные на столе руки.

— Я тоже надеюсь на это, — признал Спок, — но, до тех пор, возможно, команда станет вести себя лучше, как только спадет новизна ситуации. — Он надеялся.

— Я могу поговорить с ними, сделать объявление. — Предложил капитан Кирк.

— Это не является необходимым. Я уверен, что эта тенденция вскоре снизится.

— Хорошо, Спок.

— Вы хотели что-либо еще?

Капитан Кирк покачал головой.

— Нет… нет, я просто хотел тебя проведать. Боунс сказал, что по всем показаниям его сканеров ты здоров, и Скотти пашет как бешеный, чтобы разобраться, что произошло. Группа высадки принесла образцы всего, что нашла на планете, чтобы показать их Скотти и научной группе.

— Тогда я полагаю, что проведу время до моей следующей смены в медитации.

Капитан Кирк быстро встал.

— Конечно. Не позволяй мне в будущем прерывать тебя.

Капитан Кирк ушел уже пять минут назад, и все эти пять минут Спок провел, пристально глядя на закрывшуюся дверь, прежде чем осознал, что никто из них так и не притронулся к еде.

Что ж, он сможет съесть что-нибудь позднее.

— Компьютер, установить температуру на два градуса выше стандартной вулканской.

Прямо сейчас он не был голоден. Он зажег свечу, сел на пол в середине комнаты, расправив для баланса крылья, и погрузился в медитацию.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда писк дверной панели нарушил его медитацию, Спок почувствовал себя дезориентированным. Он знал, что находился в своей каюте, но его чувство времени было разбалансировано. Он должен был следить за ходом часов и минут. Обычно он знал текущее время с точностью до секунды, однако сейчас он не имел и понятия, как долго медитировал.

Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы распутать лишнюю пару конечностей и подняться на ноги. И он никогда бы не признался ни себе, ни кому-либо еще, что на полпути был близок к падению. Глаза ощущались странно опухшими, а разум — глубоко увязшим в потоке времени, затраченном на медитацию. Неуверенно ступая, Спок добрался до стола и нажал кнопку открывания двери.

Когда входная дверь открылась, выпуская наружу теплый воздух, глаза Спока были устремлены на часы, которыми он никогда ранее не пользовался. До его смены на мостике остался всего час, а ему еще нужно было показаться доктору Маккою. Как он мог настолько потерять счет времени?

— Спок? — позвала его из коридора мягким голосом Нийота. В ее руках он увидел кучку синей и черной ткани. — Ты в порядке?

— Я адекватен. — Формально это не было ложью. — Ваши усилия увенчались успехом?

— Вполне. — Улыбка озарила ее лицо, когда она, наконец, вошла в каюту. — Компьютер, температурные установки до стандарта Федерации. По крайней мере, я думаю, что увенчались. — Она протянула ему черную нижнюю рубашку. — Почему бы тебе не примерить одну, чтобы убедиться в этом.

Спок подавил дрожь от слишком быстрого понижения температуры и принял рубашку со слабым чувством облегчения. Когда он потянул рубашку через голову, свободный лоскут ткани лег по спине между крыльев, почти не вызывая отвлекающих ощущений. Потянувшись назад, он обнаружил легкие в обращении застежки на талии.

— Приемлемо.

Ее выражение лица как-то изменилось, но Спок в своем сумбурном состоянии не мог точно определить, как именно.

— Я рада. — Просто сказала она, протягивая ему синюю рубашку и складывая оставшиеся вещи на стол. — Теперь, когда ты прилично одет, позавтракаешь со мной?

— Боюсь, это невозможно. — Сказал он, спеша надеть форменную рубашку поверх нижней. Ее застежки под крыльями сработали так же гладко, не цепляя его перьев.

— Почему? У нас еще около часа, и мы всегда завтракали вместе…

— Мне нужно до смены посетить доктора Маккоя. — Спок быстро глянул в зеркало, чтобы убедиться, что волосы лежат надлежащим образом. — Я и так уже задержался дольше, чем должен. — Он не упомянул, хотя и подумал об этом, что почувствовал бы себя весьма неудобно, идя по коридорам в таком неприличном виде, вообще без рубашки.

Он быстро пошел к выходу, но уже в дверях замер, припомнив уроки своей матери о человеческом этикете.

— Я чрезвычайно ценю вашу помощь. — Сказал он, развернувшись к Нийоте лицом и сопровождая свои слова официальным поклоном. Затем он вышел.

***

— Лейтенант Ухура и вправду умеет шить. — Заметил Джим на следующий день, когда они со Споком покидали мостик после смены. Если не обращать внимания на крылья, спереди униформа Спока выглядела точно так же, как и всегда.

— Она выполнила работу приемлемо. — Ответил Спок.

Вскинув бровь, Джим обернулся к нему.

— Всего лишь приемлемо? — лукаво спросил он. — Я бы сказал, что ты ее недооцениваешь.

— Как бы вы предпочли, чтобы я описал ситуацию? — спросил Спок. Его голос странно дрогнул на третьем слове, и Джим успел заметить, как мимо них по коридору с поднятой рукой проходит матрос. Капитан сверлил его взглядом до тех пор, пока матрос не принял достаточно виноватый вид.

— Что она сделала хорошую работу, даже отличную, и, более того, вышла далеко за пределы своих обязанностей. — Сказал Джим, сопровождая широкими жестами каждое новое описание. Но при этом он внимательно следил, чтобы держать руки подальше от Спока. Он не хотел быть причиной еще большего стресса для него. То, что остальная команда в коридорах не могла удержать при себе руки, и так уже было достаточно скверным.

— Должно быть, это так, раз вы так говорите. — Сухо ответил Спок.

Джим хохотнул.

— Мило.

Спок повернул к нему голову, вопросительно подняв бровь.

— Я не понимаю причины вашего веселья. Это было точное утверждение по отношению к человеческим выражениям. Вы в подобных делах намного опытнее меня. — И снова это странное напряжение. Джим быстро оглядел коридор перед тем, как обдумать слова Спока.

— Ты… ты, — запнулся Джим. Однажды он вынудит Спока признаться в своем сухом остроумии. Полувулканец гораздо чаще понимал человеческую природу, чем признавался в этом, Джим был уверен. — Боунс все еще полон решимости превратить тебя в живую подушечку для иголок? — он сменил тему, поняв, что сегодня Спок не собирается делать подобных признаний.

— Я не уверен в точности ваших выражений. — Сказал Спок. — Но он требует от меня дважды в день приходить для полного физического обследования.

Джим поморщился. Во время двух последних медосмотров Боунс посчитал нужным завалить Джима с помощью седативного гипо, чтобы тот, наконец, был обездвижен. Он не вполне был уверен в причине своей столь сильной ненависти к медосмотрам, учитывая, сколько времени он проводил в медотсеке после ранений, но он действительно их ненавидел. Дважды в год и то было достаточно неприятно, а уж дважды в день… Джим бы точно свихнулся. — Дай мне знать, если захочешь, чтобы я приказал ему отвалить. — Предложил он.

— В медицинских вопросах полномочия доктора Маккоя превосходят даже ваши, капитан. — Отметил Спок.

— Ради твоего психического здоровья я брошу вызов даже Боунсу. — Слегка похлопав Спока по плечу, Джим оставил его у дверей в медотсек. Он не слишком хорошо себя чувствовал, бросая там Спока одного, но он также не хотел оказаться поблизости, когда дверь откроется. Всегда был шанс, что Боунсу вдруг вздумается затащить его внутрь ради своих темных медицинских делишек.

***

К тому времени, как он сбежал из медотсека, Спок уже гораздо благосклоннее относился к идее принять предложение капитана поговорить о нем с доктором Маккоем, хотя и было нелогичным полагать, будто капитан сможет как-то исправить положение. Хотя процесс сбора данных и ускорялся с каждым осмотром, по мере того, как они с доктором Маккоем вырабатывали свой ритм тестов, он оставался все таким же неприятным. И даже вдвойне, поскольку эти осмотры не давали никаких результатов. Здоровье Спока было идеальным, точно таким же, как и до неполадки транспортатора.

Если бы Спок мог позволить себе проявить эмоции, то он был бы очень раздражен настойчивостью доктора. Он понимал, что продолжение проведения тестов и сбора анализов имело логичные причины, но это вовсе не означало, что он на самом деле горел желанием дважды в день посещать лазарет. Особенно с тех пор, как доктор, к своей превеликой радости, обнаружил новые бреши в эмоциональном контроле Спока и с тех пор при каждой встрече пользовался этим с нескрываемым удовольствием.

Еще одним фактором раздражения было то, что процент встречных членов экипажа, трогающих крылья, был выше во время пути из медотсека, чем на пути в медотсек. Единственным отличием в этих ситуациях, как смог определить Спок, было присутствие капитана. Это процентное соотношение также было выше на пути из его каюты на мостик перед сменой, чем после нее, что выглядело подтверждением гипотезы о том, что присутствие капитана Кирка ограничивает активность экипажа в коридорах. Очаровательно.

Чувство возбуждения, снова и снова скручивающее его живот при каждой вспышке ощущений, пронизывающей крылья, было гораздо менее очаровательным.

Спок был бы более чем счастлив вообще не контактировать с экипажем, хотя он не признался в этом доктору, и не собирался этого делать. Несмотря ни на что, у него были свои обязанности, которые необходимо выполнять. Пусть он и не сказал об этом доктору, покидая медотсек, ему очень многое предстояло сделать, чтобы «Энтерпрайз» была готова покинуть орбиту Сардина III в установленные сроки.

Протоколы изоляции и деконтаминации были хорошо продуманы, и подготовка не требовала надзора с его стороны, и потому в этот вечер он намеревался заняться звездной картографией — проверить данные наблюдений за Сардина, местной звездой. Ее уникальный спектр занимал умы его научной группы еще за несколько недель до их прибытия сюда. Некоторые из личных гипотез Спока были подтверждены данными последней проверки, и он подготавливал датчики для следующей, когда его отвлекло прикосновение руки к его плечу.

Эта рука и все тело стоявшего сзади располагались так, чтобы избежать контакта с крыльями, что Спок оценил. Обычно лишь немногие из членов экипажа осмеливались нарушить его личное пространство, и вне коридоров корабля это положение сохранялось и теперь. Это означало, что, скорее всего, позади него стоит либо Нийота, либо капитан Кирк.

— Чем могу помочь, лейтенант? — спросил он, заметив краем глаза темный цвет кожи.

— Тебя не было в твоей каюте. — Сказала Нийота. Периферическим зрением он увидел поднос с двумя вегетарианскими блюдами. — Я принесла ужин, поскольку ты пропустил еще и обед.

— Я ценю вашу помощь, лейтенант, — что не было совсем ложью, — но в настоящий момент я не голоден, — и это тоже не было ложью. Любопытно.

Пальцы на его плече сжались до степени некомфортности, и Спок повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Нийоту. Ее брови были нахмурены, а весь вид говорил об испытываемом ей недовольстве. Эта оценка была подтверждена, когда она заговорила, в этот раз на вулканском:

— Наши завтраки вместе стали нерегулярными, и прошло уже более двух недель, как мы с тобой ужинали вдвоем. — Резко сказала она, ее гнев размыл обычно четкое произношение. — Я принимаю то, что ты очень занят подготовкой к этой миссии, но это не объясняет, почему наши отношения стали столь ограничены на протяжении такого длительного времени.

— Я не понимаю вашего беспокойства. — Признался Спок, также на вулканском. Он помнил, что некоторые из его ученых знали вулканский, но полагал, что никого из них в данный момент не было на смене.

— У нас не было секса два месяца, — сверкнув глазами, сказала Нийота. — А сейчас ты даже не хочешь прерваться ненадолго и поужинать со мной, хотя с момента происшествия ты должен быть на облегченном режиме дежурства.

— Неисправности транспортатора не повлияли на мою способность надлежащим образом исполнять мои обязанности. — Поправил ее Спок.

Рука Нийоты отпустила его плечо и легко прошлась вдоль перьев. Спок не смог удержаться, чтобы не отдернуться от ее прикосновения с тихим шипением. Потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы его лицо, искаженное в попытке понять ее намерения, разгладилось.

— Ты сам не свой. — Сказала Нийота.

— А вы, судя по вашему поведению, весьма интересуетесь мной. — Резко парировал Спок до того, как смог себя сдержать. Он все еще помнил те чувства, что получил, коснувшись ее прошлым вечером. В памяти была еще свежа испытываемая ею смесь любопытства и возбуждения. Ему было неприятно заметить, что ее прикосновения, пусть всего лишь к перьям, а не непосредственно к коже, отчетливо дали ему понять, что, несмотря на их текущие споры, ее все еще возбуждала мысль о том, чтобы провести с ним время подобным образом.

Ее глаза расширились, а рука отдернулась, к большому его облегчению прерывая контакт.

— Да, интересуюсь, — сказала она, — как и многие другие. Но я та, с кем ты встречаешься. Так почему мне нельзя тобой интересоваться?

— Я здесь не для того, чтобы утолять ваше любопытство. — Он глубоко хоронил свое недовольство, но отголоски все же прорывались на поверхность. — Приношу извинения за то, что в последние недели наши отношения страдали. Мы оба были заняты. У меня сложилось впечатление, что подобные спады были ожидаемы, когда мы оба принимали свои должности на борту «Энтерпрайз». — На это замечание она с потемневшими щеками отвела взгляд. — Я ожидал, что вы знаете меня достаточно, чтобы понимать, что в данном конкретном случае я желал бы сам разобраться в ситуации, и потому выражал свое отношение не столь явно. Будьте уверены, что этот инцидент послужит для меня толчком для исправления моих заблуждений.

В его груди будто рос пузырь, с резкой болью раздвигая в стороны находящиеся там органы. В последний раз, когда Спок ощущал подобное, пузырь в итоге лопнул, и он почти задушил капитана Кирка на мостике. В этот раз Спок встал и стремительно вышел из комнаты. Уж лучше грубость такого неожиданного ухода, чем риск еще одного эмоционального выброса.

***

Джим ворвался в транспортаторную, принесшую столько неприятностей Споку. Он сначала заглянул в инженерное отделение, но там ему сказали, что Скотти лично наблюдает за работами.

— Так что уже обнаружил наш чудо-инженер? — шутливо спросил Джим. Он мог при необходимости быть официальным, но Скотти, казалось, ценил между ними более непринужденный тон, когда рядом не было кого-либо более высокого ранга, кто мог бы отнестись к этому неодобрительно. После всего, через что они прошли вместе за все эти годы, с самой первой встречи, Джим считал Скотти не просто членом экипажа, а скорее своим другом.

К сожалению, сегодня, Скотти, похоже, не был расположен к шуткам.

— Ничего. — Отрезал он, выглядя так, словно готов был врезать кулаком в стену.

Оглядевшись, Джим заметил четырех инженеров, копающихся в компьютерах и в проложенной в стенах проводке. Это были четыре лучших инженера по транспортации, которых Скотти удалось выпросить, перекупить или украсть с других кораблей флота.

— Логи чисты. — Сказал Скотти. — Так что мы физически делим системы на части и проверяем каждую отдельно, на что нам потребуется дня два.

— Два дня? — протестующе воскликнул Джим.

— Это непростые системы, капитан. — Возразил Скотти, его пальцы начали выстукивать дробь по стене рядом с ним.

— Что, если дело не в проводке? — спросил Джим, следя глазами за ритмично двигающимися пальцами Скотти.

— Тогда мы проверим все программы от начала и до конца. — Ответил Скотти.

— Это долго?

— Если не найдем что-то очевидное, то минимум пять-шесть дней.

Джим вслушивался с минуту и, наконец, узнал в этом перестуке старого доброго «Шотландского солдата»*. В прошлом году во время долгих перелетов Скотти знакомил команду с национальными шотландскими наигрышами на волынке. Если Скотти выстукивал традиционные военные песни, дело было хуже, чем он представлял.

— А если дело не только в транспортаторе?

— Тогда это может занять недели. — Скотти выплюнул слова так, словно ему было так же противно их произносить, как Джиму — слышать.

Джим сделал глубокий выдох.

— Делгазианцы будут в восторге. Они ненавидят, когда на их землю садятся шаттлы. — Конечно же, совсем не это заботило Джима в первую очередь. Он беспокоился о Споке, но Спок не был его единственной ответственностью. По крайней мере, Боунс сказал, что пока все вроде бы в порядке. Накидывая на плечи мантию капитанской ответственности, Джим распорядился: — Делай все, что считаешь нужным. — И подбадривающе хлопнул Скотти по плечу. — Просто держи меня в курсе.

— Есть, капитан.

*послушать «Шотландского солдата»: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SCSB_BiNSZo

***

Возвращение в каюту было неописуемым облегчением. Случайные прикосновения к крыльям по пути лишь добавляли эмоциональной нестабильности, не позволяя достичь так нужного ему равновесия разума.

Как он заметил, общаясь с Нийотой, с каждым прикосновением к крыльям его телепатическая проницаемость росла все больше и больше. И потому, помимо повышенной возбудимости, которую ему приходилось постоянно сдерживать, Спок также изо всех сил пытался разложить мысли по полочкам и отсеять странную коллекцию чужих шальных мыслей.

Судя по ним, экипаж находил его крылья либо возбуждающими, либо символически-священными, либо и то и другое вместе. Кроме того, медперсонал расследовал странную вспышку ЗППП среди команды инженерного отделения, научники сплетничали о любовном треугольнике, а несколько сотрудников службы безопасности беспокоились о своих шансах на повышение.

Спок зажег жаровню. Он будет медитировать, пока не удалит все чужие мысли и эмоции, а также не разберется со своими собственными. Он должен сообщить доктору Маккою о своем повышенном эмоциональном состоянии, как о побочном эффекте неполадки транспортатора. Однако, он не желал этого делать. В настоящее время доктор был столь раздражительным, что Спок не имел ни малейшего желания давать ему дополнительные поводы для придирок. Скорее всего, эта проблема спадет в ближайшие несколько дней, когда Спок научится управлять своими новыми конечностями.

Ну конечно спадет.

Она должна.

***

— Твой гормональный уровень растет. — Сказал следующим утром доктор Маккой, так сверля глазами свой трикодер, будто прибор был каким-то образом виноват во всем.

Вместо того, чтобы дать быстрый ответ, Спок сначала глубоко вдохнул и медленно выпустил воздух. В детстве этот способ помогал ему сохранять контроль над эмоциями. Он был расстроен тем, что настолько утратил самообладание, что ему снова пришлось прибегать к детским методам, но медитация прошлой ночью помогла ему не в той мере, как он надеялся.

— Из того, что вы сказали, видно, что уровень гормонов находится в пределах стандартных колебаний для вулканцев. — В итоге произнес Спок.

— И у тебя иногда были такие показатели, — признал доктор Маккой, — но их значения неуклонно растут при каждой моей проверке, сильнее, чем обычные случайные колебания.

— Вы ранее никогда не снимали дважды в день показания моего гормонального уровня. — Сказал Спок. — Откуда вы можете знать, что это не нормальное их повышение в течение нескольких дней перед тем, как понизиться?

Доктор Маккой хмыкнул, но все же опустил трикодер.

— Ладно, пока я пропущу это, но мне это не нравится. Ты точно не заметил ничего необычного?

Закрыв глаза, Спок боролся с румянцем, угрожающим залить зеленым его уши.

— Учитывая поведение экипажа с момента поломки транспортатора, я не удивлен испытываемому мной повышенному уровню возбуждения.

— Мне не нравится слышать, что они так себя ведут. — Сказал доктор Маккой. — Им должно бы прилететь за это.

— С момента поломки прошло сорок девять и три десятых часа. — Ответил Спок. — С учетом численности экипажа и времени, проведенного мной на сменах либо в своей каюте, можно заключить, что есть еще несколько членов экипажа, кто пока не воспользовался возможностью меня коснуться.

— Ты думаешь, что это вскоре закончится?

— По большей части.

— Надеюсь, ты прав.

Спок не мог выразить, насколько он и сам на это надеялся.


	3. Chapter 3

— Капитан, шаттл «Галилео» сообщает об успешной пристыковке. — Отрапортовал Чехов.

Джим мысленно испустил вздох облегчения. Он не хотел показывать команде своего волнения, но «Галилео» был последним шаттлом, поднявшимся с Сардина III на целых полчаса раньше прогноза Спока, сделанного два дня назад. У них теперь было достаточно времени для полета к делгазианской системе. — Полный декон для «Галилео» и его груза. — Распорядился он.

— Уже в процессе. — Отозвался Спок. Повернув к нему голову, Джим вновь поразился вспышке белых перьев, исходящей из спины его первого офицера. Когда он не смотрел на Спока, ему было трудно помнить, что что-либо изменилось. Спок был сосредоточенным и профессиональным как всегда, невзирая на всех этих идиотов в коридорах. Но когда Джим смотрел на него, он по меньшей мере минуту не мог видеть ничего иного.

— Прекрасно, — сказал Джим, — курс на делгазианскую систему, варп-пять, мистер Сулу.

Не то, чтобы Джим и вправду с нетерпением ждал момента, когда будет любезничать с готовящимся к коронации Дергином Делгазианским. Он ненавидел политиканов и их игры. Ну, по крайней мере, были шансы на то, что никто среди представителей, присланных различными народами, не пострадает во время этой миссии. А также у них может появиться шанс избавиться от клингонов.

— Есть варп-пять. — Отозвался Сулу. Ему потребовался лишь миг, чтобы установить курс, уже рассчитанный им и Чеховым ранее. А затем рычаг поднялся, «Энтерпрайз» рванула вперед, и звезды на обзорных экранах вытянулись в длинные белые линии.

— Капитан, я хотел бы осуществить надзор за выгрузкой образцов с Сардина III. — Сказал Спок.

— Конечно, мистер Спок. Полагаю, мы здесь, на мостике, сможем немного выдержать без вас. — Легко сказал капитан. В этот раз при взгляде на своего первого офицера он ожидал увидеть крылья, но не ожидал ощущения странного тепла в животе, когда встретился с ответным взглядом карих глаз Спока. Хех. Это было необычно.

У Джима было не слишком много времени для понимания этих ощущений до того, как Спок встал и направился к турболифту, слегка шурша крыльями при каждом шаге.

***

Спок внимательно наблюдал за процедурой деконтаминации и изучал карантинные протоколы, используемые персоналом шаттла до того, как им будет позволено покинуть посадочный ангар. Он был доволен отличным соблюдением протокола с их стороны. Фактически, он уже собирался вернуться на мостик, когда к нему подошла ксенобиолог научной группы шаттла, лейтенант Джослин Хан.

— Коммандер Спок, я хотела бы сделать несколько записей о ваших крыльях, — попросила лейтенант Хан, — я изучала некоторые виды птиц на Сардина III…

— И вы хотели бы проверить, есть ли какие-либо сходства между строением моих крыльев и тех, что вы наблюдали на планете. — Закончил за нее Спок.

— Так точно, — сказала лейтенант Хан, — если есть вероятность того, что причиной вашей трансформации явилось что-либо с планеты, их схожесть станет ключом к разгадке.

В ее запросе Спок видел логику и не мог ее отрицать. К сожалению, он также не мог отрицать, насколько мало он хотел, чтобы кто-либо копался в его крыльях. Ему все тяжелее было сохранять контроль, когда прикосновения к его крыльям становились сильнее. Но все же, это была логичная просьба, а он был вулканцем.

— Что ж, — сказал Спок, — где бы вы хотели осуществить свое исследование?

— В лаборатории ксенобиологии есть необходимое мне оборудование.

***

Когда они пришли в лабораторию, лейтенанту Хан потребовалось некоторое время для настройки оборудования. Это время Спок использовал, чтобы попытаться подготовиться к необходимости предстоящего контакта.

Он не преуспел.

Едва лейтенант Хан впервые коснулась его крыла, по комнате разнесся стон. Сжав руки, Спок опустил голову, пытаясь сдержаться, пока она быстро и эффективно работала. Единственным утешением ему служило то, что она была в перчатках, препятствующих любому телепатическому переносу.

— Прошу прощения, — не останавливаясь, проговорила лейтенант Хан, — я закончу требующие контакта тесты так быстро, как смогу. — Ее пальцы исследовали мышцы и сосуды на его крыльях.

Огонь тек по венам Спока, зарождаясь в крыльях и пронизывая остальные конечности, а затем стекаясь в центр тела. Он был полностью возбужден, физически и ментально.

— Я почти закончила, коммандер, — сказала Хан, хотя и не так скоро, как хотелось. — Еще мне нужен образец пера. Я знаю, что это будет для вас нелегко, но могу я?..

Спок втянул воздух, чувствуя боль от одной только мысли об этом, но кивнул.

— Хорошо, я выбираю перо.

Вибрация от ее хватки пронизывала его правое крыло, заставляя пенис Спока твердеть еще сильнее и пульсировать самым отвлекающим способом.

— Теперь удаляю.

Закусив губу, Спок сумел удержаться от издания какого-либо звука. Но он не удержался от реакции на окативший его резкий всплеск боли и удовольствия. Еще более минуты после удаления пера он мог лишь стоять, ощущая постепенное затухание окатывающих его волн ощущений.

— Вы в порядке, коммандер? — Когда Споку удалось открыть глаза, лейтенант Хан стояла прямо перед ним, к счастью, не касаясь его. И лишь когда ее глаза метнулись вниз, он осознал, что на его штанах расплывалось влажное, быстро остывающее пятно.

— Учитывая обстоятельства, я вполне адекватен. — Ответил Спок. Он был недоволен, услышав как дрожит его голос.

— Я прошу прощения, коммандер. Я вовсе не намеревалась…

— Это было необходимо. — Прервал ее Спок. — Если у вас есть все запрошенное, я хотел бы удалиться в свою каюту перед возвращением на мостик.

Когда он повернулся, чтобы уйти, то вдруг осознал, что перо, которое она держала в руке и поглаживала так, будто оно было самой мягчайшей вещью во всем мире, принадлежало ему.

***

Спок хотел вернуться в каюту. Ему нужно было время, чтобы взять себя в руки до возвращения на мостик. Его сношения с Нийотой никогда не разбивали его так полностью и вдребезги, физически или эмоционально. Однако в его нынешнем состоянии возвращение в каюту заняло бы слишком много времени и потребовало столкновения со слишком многими по пути. Лазарет был ближе.

Когда Спок вошел в дверь, в главной смотровой находилась медсестра Чепел. Лишь взглянув на него, она тут же указала ему на одну из уединенных палат позади смотровой.

— Я позову доктора Маккоя.

Ему достаточно было просто посидеть одному и позволить себе перестать дрожать, и потому Спок был бы доволен, если бы доктор Маккой задержался в пути. Но он не задержался.

— Что, черт побери, случилось на этот раз? — рявкнул доктор, как только за ним закрылась дверь палаты. По крайней мере, выражая свое отношение подобным образом, он не был сейчас склонен к прикосновениям.

— Лейтенант Хан запросила проведение некоторых тестов и образец пера, на случай, если мое состояние берет начало на планете. — Ответил Спок, его голос был напряжен от испытываемого им дискомфорта. — Мне просто требуется немного времени, чтобы прийти в себя.

— И все? — спросил доктор Маккой, выражая голосом свое недоверие.

— И новая пара штанов. — Пряча глаза, признал Спок.

Голова доктора Маккоя качнулась на шее назад.

— Черт, так насколько эти штуки чувствительны?

Спок почувствовал, как загорелись кончики его ушей.

— Чрезвычайно.

— Черт, должно быть, она совсем с тобой не церемонилась. — Покачал головой доктор Маккой, постукивая пальцами по подбородку. — Что ж, раз уж ты тут, мы почистим твою одежду и проведем полное сканирование. Нужно убедиться, что она не причинила большего вреда.

— В этом нет необходимости. — Запротестовал Спок.

— Врачебный приказ. — Отрезал доктор Маккой, жестом отметая все протесты. — Но сначала чистые штаны. Сейчас вернусь.

Едва переодевшись, Спок был более чем готов немедленно удалиться, но доктор Маккой его не отпустил.

— В данный момент я адекватен. — Протестующе сказал Спок.

— Ты в любом случае должен сюда вернуться через полчаса, — парировал доктор Маккой. — Кроме того, я хочу проверить, как это повлияло на твой гормональный уровень.

Споку осталось только неподвижно сидеть, в ожидании, когда доктор Маккой закончит.

— Твой гормональный уровень теперь даже еще выше, и работа надпочечников ускоряется. — Подытожил доктор Маккой после завершения всех тестов.

— Это вас удивляет? — бровь Спока коснулась челки.

— В зависимости от того, — Маккой скользнул глазами по его телу, — в каком количестве сексуальной активности ты участвовал после происшествия.

Спок резко сглотнул, его пальцы сжались в кулак, который он прятал от глаз доктора у бедра. — Ни в каком.

Доктор Маккой удивленно поднял бровь: — Ни в каком? — Спок покачал головой. — Ни с Нийотой? Ни в одиночку?

— Как вулканец, я управляю своим состоянием. — Голос Спока был таким же жестким, как и его спина, даже на его собственный слух.

— Хм. — Доктор Маккой с минуту сверлил его взглядом, прежде чем пожать плечами. — Ну, возможно, это действительно поможет. Посмотрим, снизятся ли показатели к утру.

Спок просто кивнул, не в состоянии ответить вербально. Он хотел бы верить, что теперь его гормональный уровень снизится, но, учитывая, что в крыльях еще сохранялась пульсация, а по венам бежали волны жара, он сомневался в такой вероятности.

Стук в дверь прервал их.

— Эй, Боунс! — позвал из-за двери голос капитана Кирка.

Доктор Маккой закатил глаза, но все же открыл.

— Привет, Спок. Ты не вернулся. Просто хотел убедиться, что все в порядке. — Взгляд капитана Кирка незамедлительно уперся в Спока. Что-то в его глазах говорило Споку о том, что капитан уже слышал об инциденте в лаборатории ксенобиологии.

— Я адекватен. — Сказал Спок.

— В данный момент. — Вмешался доктор Маккой. — Я недоволен уровнем его гормонов.

Капитан Кирк на мгновение задумался, а потом пожал плечами:

— Оставишь его тут?

— Не сегодня. Посмотрим, когда он придет утром.

Спок кивнул, когда доктор перевел взгляд на него. Он понимал приказы и, как хороший офицер Звездного флота, был готов им подчиняться.

— Шахматы? — спросил капитан Кирк, когда доктор Маккой отступил, чтобы уйти.

Спок обдумал предложение. Сегодня был их обычный шахматный вечер. Они не пропустили ни одной игры за последние несколько месяцев. С другой стороны, он был довольно перегружен недавними событиями. Однако, их шахматные вечера часто успокаивали его разум и эмоции так же эффективно, как и ночи, проведенные в медитации.

— Это будет приемлемо. — Решил он.

***

На пути к офицерским каютам Джим внимательно разглядывал Спока в поисках тех мелких морщинок на его лице, что возникали при непрошеных прикосновениях, но, похоже, команда сегодня решила воздержаться. События в лаборатории ксенобиологии, видимо, стали с сегодняшнего дня легендарными. По крайней мере, половина экипажа из других смен всю неделю будет ставить выпивку Джослин Хан. Единственной хорошей вещью в случившемся было то, что лейтенант чувствовала свою вину и стыд за происшедшее и лично доложила о нем Джиму. К сожалению, она также признала, что они со Споком были в лаборатории не одни.

Спок выглядел… кончившим — вот лучшее описание, что смог подобрать Джим. Его кожа была более зеленоватой, чем обычно, а все тело двигалось более свободно, чем Джим когда-либо видел ранее. Он знал, что Спок был чем-то большим, чем полувулканцем с железной выправкой, что тот всегда демонстрировал, но это не отменяло того факта, что никто и никогда не видел, чтобы Спок появился на публике не в лучшем своем виде. При определенных событиях Джиму будто бы приходилось несколько раз беспокоить Спока и Ухуру посреди их соития или сразу после него, но это предположение основывалось лишь на выражении лица Ухуры, когда они появлялись на мостике. От Спока никогда не было ни единого знака. Но сейчас Спок выглядел… нет, «кончившим» было не лучшим описанием. Хорошо оттраханным — куда более точно, и это было тревожащим.

Они шли в молчании, но, когда они уже приблизились к каютам, Джим решил все же выразить свою тревогу:

— Ты уверен, что тебе сейчас нужна компания? Мы всегда можем поиграть в другой вечер.

Спок замер, явно в деталях размышляя о словах Джима.

— Поскольку день был… сложным и утомительным, я полагаю отвлечение от событий последних часов желательным.

— Значит, шахматы. — Согласился Джим. Он сможет использовать проведенное вместе время, чтобы немного понаблюдать за другом, вдруг он заметит что-то, что пропустил Боунс. Доктор был обеспокоен лишь гормональным уровнем Спока.

Войти в каюту Спока было все равно, что войти в сухую парилку. Это было одновременно и нормальным, и поразительным. С учетом предпочитаемой Споком температуры, Джим порой поражался, как полувулканец не замерзает насмерть во время дежурств.

— Компьютер, понизить температуру до общекорабельной. — Распорядился Спок.

— Компьютер, установить температуру на двенадцать градусов выше общекорабельной. — Парировал Джим. Он может один вечер потерпеть небольшую жару, если это значит, что Спок будет чувствовать себя более уютно. После сегодняшнего Спок заслуживает комфорта в своей собственной каюте.

— Капитан, это не необходимо. — Запротестовал Спок.

— Ерунда. — Джим не стал пояснять, просто уселся на стул у трехмерной шахматной доски, которую Спок держал в углу главной комнаты. — Белые или черные?

— Белые.

Они погрузились в игру со знакомой легкостью, выработанной двумя годами дружбы. Джим все еще использовал случайную и нелогичную тактику, чтобы отражать атаки Спока. Спок же увеличивал сложность своих планов для противостояния хаотичности Джима. Неудивительно, что Спок выигрывал по меньшей мере семьдесят пять процентов их партий.

Джим понял, что Спок не был полностью увлечен игрой, когда ему удалось взять в гамбит белого ферзя — маневр, который коммандер успешно отражал в предыдущие несколько месяцев. Пока Спок обдумывал свой следующий ход, Джим откинулся на спинку стула, изучая вместо шахматной доски своего противника. Спок выглядел лучше, цвет кожи вернулся к нормальному. Но его бровь сосредоточенно хмурилась, и он слегка покусывал нижнюю губу. Вот это не было нормальным.

Желудок Джима издал бурчание. Они пристально взглянули друг на друга, а затем рассмеялись, ну, по крайней мере, Джим. Спок просто поднял бровь.

— Держу пари, что ты пропустил обед из-за прибытия шаттла. Что скажешь, если закажем еду сюда? Не хочу ни с кем встречаться сегодня в кафетерии.

Спок выглядел странно смущенным, особенно с тех пор, как эмоции так ясно стали проявляться на его лице, но ответил утвердительно. Неуверенный в причине такой явственной реакции, Джим отвернулся и запросил ужин у своей старшины. Почему бы и не проверить, сможет ли он вновь добиться поставок продовольствия от Рэнд. С ее проступка на мостике она избегала и капитана, и первого офицера.

Игра вновь захватила их внимание, пока не раздался писк дверной панели. Не отрывая взгляда от доски, Спок нажал кнопку открывания двери и отсутствующим голосом произнес «входите».

— Спок?

Женский голос от двери явно принадлежал не Дженис Рэнд. Был ли тот инцидент на мостике, нет ли — для капитанской старшины не было никаких поводов выражаться так эмоционально. Подняв глаза, Джим заметил Ухуру, ее лицо выдавало растерянность и гнев так же, как и ее голос.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что вам двоим нужно поговорить. — Джим встал так быстро, что опрокинул стул. — Ухура может съесть мой ужин, я перехвачу что-нибудь в кафетерии.

— Это не является необходимым, капитан. — Голос Спока был неровным от эмоций, которые Джим не мог определить.

В тот же самый момент Ухура сказала «Спасибо».

Джим быстро вернул стул на место, а потом перегнулся через стол и похлопал Спока по запястью, осторожно, касаясь пальцами лишь рукава.

— Является, Спок. Говорю как человек, у которого больше опыта с земными женщинами. Увидимся с вами обоими на мостике завтра утром. — Он улыбнулся Споку и вышел, приветствуя Ухуру официальным кивком.

***

Спок принял суждение капитана Кирка о том, что ему нужно поговорить с Нийотой, но он по-прежнему не желал этого. После всего произошедшего сегодня еще один эмоциональный разговор не будет способствовать его контролю. Он не хотел повторения того, что было прошлым вечером.

Нийота стояла в дверях еще минуту и девятнадцать целых три десятых секунды после ухода капитана Кирка, пристально глядя на Спока и выпуская теплый воздух из каюты в коридор. Затем она сделала шаг внутрь, позволяя двери закрыться за ее спиной.

— Компьютер, установить температуру на уровне общекорабельной. — Распорядилась она, все еще не прекращая сверлить его глазами.

Спок подавил дрожь.

— Почему? — наконец спросила Нийота. — Почем ты не позволил мне остаться рядом, но позволил Джослин Хан сделать…

— У нее имелось разумное обоснование в виде научного изыскания. — Сказал Спок.

— Так она может тебя трогать, может заставить тебя кончить, ведь это все ради научной цели, но ты убегаешь из комнаты только потому, что я предложила ужин?

Спок боролся за удержание своего контроля, но не мог достаточно сосредоточиться, чтобы определить, что за эмоции в нем бушевали. Поддавшись искушению, он потер лоб рукой — жест, который он часто видел у капитана Кирка. Казалось, это успокаивало капитана, но со Споком не сработало.

— Я ушел, — ему приходилось бороться с собой, чтобы вытолкнуть слова наружу, — потому что не желал причинить вам боль. Мои эмоции были… сложными. Я почувствовал злость.

— Тогда злись. — Отрезала Нийота. — Я думала, что мы достаточно близки, чтобы ты мог позволить мне видеть твои эмоции.

— В последний раз, когда я чувствовал такую злость, я почти задушил насмерть капитана Кирка. — Выплюнул Спок. — Я не хочу, чтобы вы пострадали из-за того, что я потерял контроль.

Нийота стояла с расстроенным видом, прижимая к груди руку. — Я никогда не желала настолько вывести тебя из себя. — Она подошла и села на стул, который совсем еще недавно занимал капитан Кирк. Спок внезапно обнаружил, что задается вопросом — сохранил ли еще этот стул тепло тела капитана, или же остыл так же быстро, как и воздух вокруг него? — Но быть достаточно открытыми друг с другом — это часть отношений, и я тщетно пыталась этого добиться. С недавних пор ты закрываешься от меня.

— Я сожалею о неспособности в полной мере выразить свое состояние. — Сказал Спок, хотя и не был вполне уверен в том, как именно он мог разрушить их отношения.

— Поговори со мной, Спок, — умоляюще попросила Нийота, — с тобой что-то творится. Я хотела бы это понять.

Они были прерваны звонком в дверь. Спок поднялся и открыл дверь. Обнаружив там старшину Рэнд, он забрал у нее поднос и закрыл дверь перед ее встревоженным лицом. Повернувшись, он предложил поднос Нийоте, но она покачала головой. Он также не был голоден, не был даже тогда, когда об этом спрашивал капитан Кирк, так что он оставил поднос на полу у двери и вернулся за стол.

— Вулканцы следуют завету, что разум может управлять телом. — Начал Спок. Он не был уверен ни в своей способности все объяснить, ни в желании это сделать. Однако, он предпочел бы, чтобы Нийота не расстраивалась из-за него.

— Вот почему я волнуюсь. — Перебила Нийота. — Ты обычно так сосредоточен, так сдержан. Но последние несколько дней… я не видела тебя таким расстроенным с нашей первой миссии. Но тогда ты позволил мне помочь тебе.

— Скорбь — это то, с чем даже вулканцы вынуждены справляться, чтобы продолжить жить. Обращение к семье и друзьям за поддержкой и исцелением — освященная веками традиция. — Спок потер руками бедра, но лишь вызвал еще одну волну возбуждения, пронзившую его тело.

— Так почему ты сейчас не можешь обратиться ко мне? — спросила Нийота, склоняясь к нему через стол.

Спок сделал глубокий вдох, задавливая притаившееся в нем возбуждение.

— Вулканцы достигают физической зрелости прежде достижения половой зрелости. Последнее обычно происходит в возрасте около двадцати пяти стандартных лет. Я не достиг вулканской половой зрелости.

Нийота нахмурилась.

— Но тебе было двадцать семь, когда мы сошлись… ты…

— Я достиг терранской половой зрелости в возрасте семнадцати стандартных лет. Таким образом, моя человеческая наследственность победила вулканскую. Мой контроль был несовершенным, и это стало объектом насмешек со стороны врачей, сверстников и старшеклассников.

— О, Спок, — Нийота потянулась к нему, чтобы сжать его руку. Он дернулся прочь. Это заставило ее нахмуриться, но она убрала руку. — Так наши отношения создают для тебя неудобство? — кисло спросила она.

— Это… другое, — ответил Спок, затуманенным разумом пытаясь подобрать правильные слова. — Вулканцы не встречаются, не ходят на свидания. В большинстве семей брачные узы между будущими супругами формируются в семилетнем возрасте. Когда наступает половая зрелость, эта связь закрепляется.

— Так ты женат? — спросила Нийота, откинувшись на спинку стула.

— Нет. — Твердо ответил он. — Человеческая половая зрелость не несет с собой характеристик, необходимых для закрепления связи. Кроме того, Т`Принг ясно дала понять еще давным-давно, что не примет меня, даже когда подойдет наше время закрепления уз. Да, для сохранения союза между нашими семьями она не стала разрывать помолвку. Мое отчуждение с моим отцом делало трудной просьбу о разрыве связи, однако я просил об этом на протяжении пяти целых и тридцати семи сотых лет. Матриарх моей семьи согласилась поспособствовать разрыву этих уз… я должен был вернуться на Вулкан для проведения ритуала во время следующих каникул в Академии Звёздного Флота.

— Что случилось с Т`Принг после прибытия Нерона? — мягко спросила она.

— Она не избегла его нападения. — Он почувствовал, как его губы искажаются гримасой, а желудок будто разъедает кислотой, но не конкретно из-за Т`Принг, а скорее из-за ужаса от потери всех тех, кто погиб в тот день.

— Спок… мне так жаль. Но я все еще не понимаю, как это связано с нами сейчас. — Нийота скрестила на груди руки с недовольным выражением, которое обычно появлялось на ее лице, когда капитан выкидывал что-то, по ее мнению, особенно неприятное.

— Мой контроль снова пал, как и тогда, когда мне было семнадцать. — Резко ответил Спок. Он не мог больше следить за модуляциями своего голоса. — Я должен сохранять самообладание, иначе я утрачу все права называть себя вулканцем. А это недопустимо.

Сделав долгий вздох, Нийота опустила руки на колени. Она долго смотрела на него, прежде чем сказать:

— Я понимаю. Нет, я не понимаю. Я знаю, как важен для тебя контроль, но ты всегда был готов… Мы были вместе три года. И ты ни разу не упоминал об этом раньше. Почему?

— Структура вулканского брака, как и отношение к половой зрелости суть пережитки нашего жестокого прошлого. Вулканцы не говорят об этом, пока у них не будет другого выхода. — Спок глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь подавить дрожь как от температуры воздуха, так и от все еще пронизывающего его возбуждения. — Я ожидал, что, в конце концов, мы это обсудим.

— Но, очевидно, не сейчас. — Нийота поджала губы, что не сулило ничего хорошего в ее настроении.

Спок порылся в памяти в поисках ответа, который порой с разной степенью успеха использовал капитан. — Вы не спрашивали.

Она поморщилась, но затем ее губы расслабились.

— Я хочу тебе помочь с этим, как и со всем остальным в твоей жизни. — Ее руки вновь двинулись к нему, но замерли посреди стола, не коснувшись его, ладонями вверх. — Ты позволишь мне?

От него потребовалось немало усилий, чтобы положить свои руки на столешницу, ладонями вверх, так, чтобы почти соприкасаться с ней кончиками пальцев. Он должен был к ней прикоснуться. Это была близость, в которой он ей отказывал с самой Сардина III. Но он не мог этого сделать, не сейчас. — Я это ценю. — Мягко сказал он.

Несмотря на его попытки примирения, в ее глазах все еще была печаль. Она все продолжала смотреть на то крошечное расстояние между кончиками их пальцев. — Ты сказал, что разрешил прикосновение к себе лейтенанту Хан потому, что у нее была разумная причина. Разве любовь к тебе — недостаточная причина? — ее руки поднялись, замерев в воздухе над его собственными, но не касаясь их.

— В большинстве случаев… — он замолчал. Он знал, что должен сказать, но сейчас эти слова не чувствовались правильными. Чувства. Сейчас внутри него было слишком много чувств. Даже при том, что между их ладонями сохранялась дистанция, он ощущал, будто она касается его кожи своей, посылая от места их соприкосновения огненные волны. Он вытянул свои кисти из-под ее.

— Но не сейчас, — печально сказала Нийота, убирая руки, вслед за тем, как Спок надежно спрятал на коленях свои.

— Сегодня было… сложно. — Признал он. — Если бы лейтенант не надела перчатки, не знаю, смог бы я… — Его голос надломился от эмоций, и он с потрясением понял, что его слезные железы, доставшиеся ему от матери, заработали с излишней интенсивностью.

— Я оставлю тебя, чтобы ты смог помедитировать. — Вставая, предложила она. В выражении ее лица странно смешались тоска и неловкость. На миг Спок почувствовал соблазн коснуться ее, чтобы понять, что она чувствует, но здравый смысл остановил его прежде, чем он шевельнулся.

— Это будет весьма ценно для меня. — Его голос звучал жестко, даже для его собственных ушей.

— Точно. Спокойной ночи, Спок.

— Спокойной ночи, Нийота. — Ответил он, когда она скользнула за дверь. И теперь позволил себе задрожать от окружающего его холодного воздуха.

— Компьютер, температуру на десять градусов выше вулканского стандарта. — Распорядился он, принимая позу для медитации. Этого должно быть достаточно для восстановления уровня его комфорта. Он сделал в уме отметку о том, что для следующей смены ему нужно будет надеть дополнительный слой одежды.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Джим с гордостью оглядел свой экипаж, собравшийся в конференц-зале. Показатель их среднего возраста был самым низким среди всех экипажей Звёздного флота, а список премий и наград – самым внушающим, и это после всего-то двух лет в космосе. Их следующая миссия стала бы честью для любого корабля Федерации, но была доверена именно им. Делгазиане не слишком-то уважали Федерацию, однако, вопреки сложившейся традиции, запросили встречу именно с экипажем «Энтерпрайз».  
Спок и Ухура выглядели несколько напряженно, но заняли свои обычные места, так что, по логике вещей, их прошлый вечер закончился не так уж плохо. Ну да, Спок стоял, но он с самого происшествия с транспортатором предпочитал не садиться, а оставаться на ногах.  
Последним прибыл джимов любимый глава службы безопасности лейтенант Хэнсон, также известный как Кекс. Отбросив в сторону изначальное раздражение, он упорно трудился, быстро поднимаясь по служебной лестнице, и Джим был рад, что его спину прикрывает именно Хэнсон.  
— Спасибо всем, что пришли, — открывая собрание, сказал Джим. — Я знаю, что режимы вашей службы отличаются. Мы все перейдем в одну смену, чтобы выспаться и подготовиться перед спуском на Делгазиан IV. В ПАДДах перед вами собрана информация о делгазианской культуре, технологиях и других любопытных фактах. Все вы постарайтесь ее изучить и проанализировать - нам будут полезны взгляды под разными углами зрения на перспективы торговли с делгазианцами.  
Джим указал на Ухуру и начал рассказ.  
— Делгазианская система расположена в клингонской нейтральной зоне. Делгазиан IV населяет воинственная раса. Их культура исторически ориентирована на межклановые стычки и выявление лучших из лучших воинов в рукопашных боях. С тех пор, как они объединились под эгидой планетарного правителя, делгазианцы ищут альтернативные арены боевых действий. Это, в сочетании с почитанием воинской чести, привлекает их внимание к клингонской Империи.  
— У нашего экипажа лучшие шансы на вступление в союз с делгазианцами. — Сказал Спок, подхватывая нить повествования. Джиму захотелось с гордостью улыбнуться ему за то, что тот выбрал притяжательное местоимение, но на этот раз капитан устоял. — В этой миссии лишь уцелевшие в битве с Нероном будут допущены к взаимодействию с делгазианцами. Важно, чтобы мы произвели положительное впечатление.  
— Но не все из нас военные! — перебил Боунс. — Во время полета я чиню людей, а Скотти чинит корабль.  
— Но без всех вас мы бы не справились. — Ответил Джим. — Делгазианцы уважают воинские кланы, а в них также входят лекари и техники. Их прогресс в последние пятьдесят лет связан с продажей услуг своих наёмников в обмен на технологии. Если бы у них не было хороших техников, они никогда не узнали бы, стоящую ли сделку они заключают.  
Спок повернулся к Джиму, подняв бровь в манере, которая должна была означать, что он впечатлен. Что ж, у Джима вчера вечером не нашлось лучшего занятия, чем чтение. Это был хороший способ удержать себя от того, чтобы начать подслушивать через переборку, чем там занят Спок.  
— Капитан прав. — Сказал Спок. — Наше успешное взаимодействие — вот то, что уважают делгазианцы. Они запросили у Звездного флота подробные отчеты относительно наших действий во время битвы с Нероном.  
— О нас всех? — спросил Чехов. Его голос стал ниже за эти два года, но большие, невинные глаза все еще не могли скрыть боли, что появлялась при мыслях о тех днях. Было совершенно ясно, что он так и не простил себя за то, что не смог спасти мать Спока.  
— Они выразили заинтересованность в проведенной вами и мистером Скоттом работе по увеличению функциональности и скорости транспортаторов. – Ответил Спок, и его слова заставили Чехова покраснеть.  
***  
Спок признал, что брифинг прошел удовлетворительно. Руководящий состав «Энтерпрайз» был молод, но хорошо обучен и работал очень слаженно. Он был согласен с Адмиралтейством в том, что, несмотря на их юность, их экипаж имел наилучшие шансы произвести впечатление на делгазианцев. К сожалению, он по-прежнему не был уверен, окажется ли произведенное ими впечатление достаточным.  
Пока остальные участники брифинга покидали зал, Спок продолжал листать ПАДД в поисках каких-либо аспектов делгазианской культуры, которые могли бы обеспечить соответствующий подход. Целиком погрузившись в проблему возвращения команды высадки и всех результатов их исследований с Сардина III, он не смог выделить время, чтобы предварительно изучить эту информацию. С учетом прочих отвлекающих факторов.  
Тот факт, что он также избегал толпы в коридорах и ждал, пока все разойдутся, не имел значения.  
— Спок? — прикосновение знакомых пальцев к рукаву отвлекло его внимание от изучения материалов.  
— Лейтенант? — сказал он, встречаясь с Нийотой глазами. Даже при том, что она касалась только рукава, он мог ощущать, как ее эмоции давят на него сквозь три слоя ткани.  
— Я знаю, что еще несколько рановато, но не хотел бы ты пообедать со мной, перед тем как отправиться на мостик?  
Спок почувствовал, как сдавило его желудок при этих словах, и он был не в состоянии определить, была ли причиной его расстройства мысль о еде или мысль провести время рядом с Нийотой в ее бурлящем эмоциональном состоянии. Вожделение, любопытство, беспокойство, желание, гнев. Он чувствовал, как она излучает эту смесь эмоций, даже после того, как она отпустила его предплечье.  
— Мне еще многое предстоит сделать до возвращения на мостик. — Сказал он. Его слова были уловкой, но он знал, вновь чувствуя бегущее по венам пламя, что ему нужно уйти.  
Повернувшись, чтобы выйти, он заметил проблеск недовольства на ее лице.  
***  
Боунс поймал Джима за локоть в коридоре после брифинга и, сверкая глазами, оттащил его от остальных.  
— Что не так, Боунс? — спросил Джим, скрывая под напускным легкомыслием дрожь, что прошлась вдоль его позвоночника при виде выражения лица Боунса.  
— Я беспокоюсь о зеленокровом гоблине, которого ты кличешь первым офицером. — Резко, но тихо ответил Боунс, перед тем оглянувшись, чтобы убедиться, что никого нет в пределах слышимости.  
— Я помню, что ты говорил вчера вечером. — Джим все еще пытался понять, какая именно часть медицинского отчёта не давала ему покоя. Быть может, странное поведение гормонов Спока? Хотя… где он мог слышать о вулканских медицинских нормах достаточно, чтобы разделить беспокойство Боунса?  
— Я думал, что ему станет лучше утром, что прошлым вечером его показания достигли пика.  
— И? — спросил Джим.  
— Хуже, чем когда-либо. — Покачал головой Боунс. — И он не хочет об этом говорить. Сказал лишь, что нехарактерность показателей не может быть с достоверностью подтверждена, и настоял, чтобы я позволил ему вернуться к работе.  
Джим сжал пальцами переносицу.  
— Окей… похоже, нам нужно что-то против него, то, что он не сможет опровергнуть логически.  
— У меня есть кое-какие мысли, но я хотел поговорить с тобой прежде, чем начну копать. — Боунсу явно было не по себе от всего этого, и не зря. Из всей команды именно Спок обычно был весьма здравомыслящим и откровенным, когда дело касалось его здоровья, если только проблема не носила эмоциональный характер - то есть выходила за пределы компетенции доброго доктора.  
— Считай это приказом капитана, — Джим хлопнул Боунса по плечу, — что-то с ним не так. Нам просто нужно заставить его признать это.  
***  
Держа в уме беспокойство Боунса, Джим сделал себе пометку оттащить Спока в лазарет после смены. На мостике Спок продолжал быть идеальным офицером по науке, пока никого не было рядом. Как только кто-либо подходил к нему ближе, Спок начинал дергаться и выглядел все более и более напряженным. Ну да, если не следить за ним пристально, то и не заметишь. Но Джим смотрел, замечал и волновался о своем первом офицере и добром друге.  
Он не пытался поддержать разговор, но даже без устных подсказок было ясно, что в тот момент, когда кто-либо касался его крыльев, а это, к слову, происходило чуть ли не дважды на каждом перекрёстке, несмотря на пристальные взгляды, которыми капитан одаривал каждого, кто проходил мимо, Спок не был в состоянии отвлекаться ещё и на ведение диалога.  
— Тебе не кажется, что сегодня коридоры более многолюдны, чем обычно? — наконец спросил Джим. Последний идиот, потрогавший Спока, имел наглость подмигнуть в ответ на свирепый взгляд капитана. Следующий узнает, насколько остер язык Джима.  
— Для данного времени суток они представляются необычно заполненными. — Ответил Спок. А затем он застыл. И зарычал.  
Глаза Джима шокированно расширились, когда он увидел, как его обычно спокойный, контролирующий себя первый офицер с диким взором сгреб ближайшего члена экипажа и вмазал его в стену. Пальцы Спока вжались в его шею, не в лицо, но Джиму все равно показалось, что он присутствует при установлении контакта разумов.  
— Пари? — проревел Спок. В последний раз, когда Джим слышал в его голосе столько эмоций, это был разъяренный вой, с которым Джим был впечатан в навигационную панель. — Это достаточная реакция для победы?  
Наконец оправившись от шока, Джим стиснул плечо Спока, изо всех сил пытаясь не задеть огромные крылья, и потянул его назад. Член команды побагровел и издавал болезненные хрипы.  
— Отставить, коммандер! — приказал Джим. Он не был настолько силен, чтобы заставить полувулканца сдвинуться с места против его воли.  
И похоже, Спок не имел никакого желания двигаться. Его жертва почти перестала дышать, казалось, что, если Спок пошевелит лишь пальцем, хотя бы даже просто придвинется чуть ближе, бедному парню – не жить. Джим был в отчаянии. Он мог позвать на помощь, но сколько бы тогда потребовалось охранников? Никто из разбежавшихся по сторонам членов экипажа не выглядел готовым прийти на помощь: исходя из того, что Джим разглядел из-за плеча Спока, все выглядели в равной степени шокированными и ошарашенными.  
— Коммандер Спок! — позвал Джим самым твердым «я-капитан-повинуйся-мне» тоном. Тот даже не дрогнул. В отчаянии Джим сжал рукой основание его шеи, пытаясь применить вулканский захват. Он не раз видел, как его применяет Спок, но видеть – вовсе не означало научиться, и потому Спок остался стоять. Но сейчас он вздрогнул.  
Джиму понадобилась лишь доля секунды, чтобы осознать, что он касается ребром ладони голой кожи на шее Спока. Джим быстро хлопнул его ладонью по загривку и подумал «Отставить!» так громко, как только смог.  
На этот раз Спок в буквальном смысле содрогнулся, все его тело от макушки до пят охватила дрожь, такая яростная, что его перья издали громкий шорох. Он отступил на шаг назад, отпуская побагровевшего от удушья человека, который тут же упал на пол, пытаясь вдохнуть.  
— Коммандер Спок. — Сурово сказал Джим, его ладонь горела от жара, излучаемого кожей полувулканца. Ладонь, на которую, откинувшись назад, почти опирался Спок.  
Эта мысль едва успела промелькнуть в голове Джима, как выражение шока исказило лицо Спока, и он тут же отступил от прикосновения. Он быстро вновь принял бесстрастный вид, но даже вулканское спокойствие не могло скрыть ужаса в его карих, почти человеческих глазах. Он застыл на мгновение, а затем, пробормотав «Приношу извинения», зашагал прочь. Никто не рискнул остановить его или коснуться его. Стоящие между ним и турболифтом люди отшатывались с его пути, практически вжимаясь в стены.  
Джим перевел дух, только сейчас поняв, что не дышал. Споку нужно было в лазарет, и сейчас больше, чем когда-либо. Кроме того, лежащему у его ног матросу, возможно, требовалась экстренная медицинская помощь. И Джиму очень хотелось бы знать, что стало причиной всему произошедшему.  
— Помогите мне доставить энсина в лазарет, — распорядился Джим, подзывая ближайшего к ним инженера.  
***  
Боунс встретил их в нескольких шагах от дверей медотсека. Джим на самом деле был удивлён, что доктор не явился раньше, когда весь экипаж спешно перемещался на коридор ниже.  
— Что с ним случилось? — требовательно спросил Боунс, водя медицинским трикодером вдоль тела все еще хрипящего человека, пятящегося назад, хотя Джим и помогающий ему инженер вели его в лазарет. — Кто-то сказал что-то совершенно идиотское — будто Спок сошел с ума.  
— Весьма точное описание, — пробормотал инженер.  
— Спок что-то перехватил от этого нашего друга, — перебил его Джим. — И да, Спок пытался его задушить. Так что подлечи его, пока я выясню причину.  
***  
Пари? Экипаж делал на него ставки? Они осмеливались касаться его, похотливо лапать в ожидании его реакции…  
Спок зарычал, покидая турболифт и еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не перейти на бег. Его каюта была чуть дальше по коридору, пустому коридору. Офицерское крыло редко было людным. И все равно он ощущал себя будто окруженным толпой, и дверь его каюты, казалось, была так далеко, даже когда он подошел к ней вплотную.  
Закрывшаяся за ним дверь не облегчила приступа клаустрофобии от окружающей его толпы, но тепло приглушило дрожь, разрушавшую его тело с того момента, как он вошел в турболифт. Нет, раньше. С того момента, как…  
Думать об этом означало длить цикл эмоционального потрясения. Ему нужно помедитировать, вновь обрести равновесие. Затем он может отправиться в лазарет и встретиться с доктором, как тот и настаивал. Да, вскоре он выполнит приказ, но даже доктор Маккой поймет, что ему нужно немного времени, чтобы оправиться от случившегося недавно.  
Ему нужна была медитация, но, даже стоя посреди собственной комнаты, он продолжал ощущать себя выставленным на обозрение. Возможно, ему станет легче, если он передвинется к стене, ближе к кровати, это даст ему чувство защищенности, пусть для подобного чувства и нет логических причин. Это ощущение безопасности сопровождалось волной огня, текущей по его жилам. Он стащил все три рубашки, вздрагивая, когда каждая из них, снимаемая через голову, скользила вдоль крыла, пока это ощущение не сходило на нет.  
Расположившись на полу, он попытался очистить разум, но давление крыльев на пол отвлекало.  
Расположив крылья в другом положении, он попытался снова. Теперь его отвлек прилив воспоминаний. Каждое прикосновение к нему сегодня сопровождалось всплеском чужого веселья, но лишь энсин Форестер продлил контакт достаточно долго, чтобы Спок узнал причину.  
Когда воспоминание о множестве членов экипажа, черпающих удовольствие в его дискомфорте, прошло, Спок обнаружил себя опершимся на невысокую перегородку, отделяющую спальное место от остальной каюты, сжавшимся в комок и обхватившим колени руками. Его снова трясло.  
В этот раз он не мог остановиться.  
***  
Боунс был удивительно эффективным — менее десяти минут спустя энсин Форестер уже сидел на кровати, нормально дыша. Ну, не считая тех моментов, когда капитан пристально смотрел на него — тогда он начинал задыхаться.  
— А теперь потрудитесь объяснить, чем вы так расстроили коммандера Спока. — Прорычал Джим. — И если ваши объяснения будут достаточно убедительными, я не отправлю вас на гауптвахту за нападение на вышестоящего офицера.  
Это заставило энсина совершенно побелеть. Прекрасно.  
— Пари, — ляпнул Форестер, — мы поспорили… Победит тот, кто коснется крыла коммандера Спока и получит самую бурную реакцию.  
— Вы идиот, — отрезал Боунс, — коммандер — контактный телепат. Вы думали, он не узнает?  
Форестер что-то залопотал, но Джим его перебил:  
— Я хочу знать, чья это была идея.  
— Я не знаю, — запротестовал Форестер.  
Джим испепелил его взглядом.  
— Тогда вы скажете мне, кто рассказал вам, кто был там в это время, кому рассказали вы, и все остальное, что имеет отношение к этому идиотизму. — Приказал он, нависая над съежившимся энсином все сильнее с каждой фразой. — И если я узнаю, что вы пропустили хоть одну деталь, вы вылетите из Звездного флота так быстро, что в ушах зазвенит.  
***  
«Уведомление всему экипажу ЮСС «Энтерпрайз» от капитана Кирка.  
Лейтенанту-коммандеру Споку отныне дается разрешение сломать руку любому члену команды, осмелившемуся без его позволения коснуться его крыльев. Все члены команды, делавшие сегодня ставки на лейтенанта-коммандера Спока, сразу же после их обнаружения будут оштрафованы на недельное жалование, лишены на месяц всех привилегий и оставлены на корабле на время следующей увольнительной. Действия тех, кто будет уличен в попытках выиграть пари, будут считаться попыткой нападения. Те, кто признается добровольно и принесет надлежащие извинения, могут рассчитывать на смягчение наказания».  
Услышав по громкой связи это объявление, записанное им ранее, Джим усмехнулся. Несколько инженеров, идущих по коридору позади него, выглядели немного нервозно. Отлично. Они это заслужили.  
Завернув за угол, Джим увидел Боунса у двери каюты Спока.  
— Боунс?  
— Отличное объявление. Но если мне придется лечить их руки…  
— Так не лечи. Они заслуживают боль, и у них есть свои аптечки. — Прорычал Джим. Он никогда не забудет этот дикий взгляд Спока.  
Боунс покачал головой.  
— Это не выход. — В его голосе звучало нешуточное разочарование. — Но в этом есть смысл. Я не понимал, насколько все было плохо. Спок продолжал твердить, что все становится лучше.  
— Я видел другое. — Хмыкнул Джим.  
— Этот зеленокровый гоблин лгал мне, — проворчал Боунс. — Нашлись и другие доказательства. Он не ел со дня происшествия.  
Нахмурившись, Джим попытался вспомнить, видел ли он недавно Спока с едой.  
— Вчера вечером я заказал ужин…  
— Отослал обратно нетронутым. — Перебил его Боунс.  
— В первый вечер я тоже принес ужин…  
— То же самое.  
— Черт, как же я пропустил это? — пробормотал Джим. Было во всем этом что-то знакомое, и не в хорошем смысле.  
— Для вулканца, который никогда не лжет, Спок чертовски хорошо умеет увиливать и изворачиваться. — Сказал Боунс. — Ты действительно ничего не заметил?  
— Во время смены он в порядке. И мы уже давно не ели вместе, как раньше. Каждый раз за последнее время, когда я пытался это сделать, нас прерывали.  
— Прерывали?  
— Ухура… думаю, у них проблемы.  
— Могу понять, что она могла чуток обидеться из-за случая с лейтенантом Хан, — забавляясь, сказал Боунс. Джим хрюкнул. Он надеялся, что Ухура проявит больше понимания с учетом того, через что Споку пришлось пройти, но, похоже, не в данном случае.  
Появление сестры Чепел, божественной Кристины, прервало нить рассуждений Джима. Она несла в руках поднос с единственной миской на нем, закрытой крышкой.  
— А, это он? — спросил ее Боунс.  
— Как вы и приказали. Я надеюсь, это соблазнит его немного поесть. — Ответила Кристина к замешательству Джима.  
— Что это? — спросил он.  
— Вулканский пломиковый суп. — Боунс жестом указал сестре на дверь в каюту Спока и утащил Джима за угол коридора. — Я попросил ее попытаться уговорить Спока поесть, умаслить его перед тем, как я затащу его в лазарет еще на несколько тестов. Если это не сработает, попробую подослать лейтенанта Ухуру. Или я собирался раньше. Может, стоит придумать что-то, чтобы удержать ее подальше от него и послать тебя вместо нее.  
— Может, — пробормотал Джим. Что-то во всей этой ситуации по-настоящему его беспокоило, но он не мог понять, что именно. Кристина внезапно выбежала из дверей каюты и еле увернулась от летящей за ней миски супа. При виде этой картины Джима пронзило ощущение дежа вю. Он уже видел это раньше, и это был отнюдь не хороший признак. Как бы там ни было, выражение гнева на лице стоящего в дверях Спока сказало Джиму, что пора действовать, неважно, видел ли он уже это раньше или нет. Это не было нормальным вулканским поведением, и сейчас у Джима было плохое предчувствие относительно его причины.  
Спок глянул на них, прежде чем повернуться и вновь скрыться в своей каюте. Джим помог Кристине встать на ноги и побыстрее отослал ее, невзирая на все ее протесты.  
— Я поговорю с ним, — уверил он ее. Это не слишком ее успокоило, потому что все еще было известно, что он и его первый офицер скорее на ножах друг с другом, чем ладят, однако, это заставило ее уйти.  
— И что, черт возьми, это было? — Боунс экспрессивно махнул рукой в сторону вновь закрытой двери.  
— У меня есть догадка. — Сказал Джим, разглаживая ладонями подол рубашки. Это действие было скорее нервозным жестом, чем необходимостью приведения его униформы в надлежащий вид.  
— И? — Потребовал ответа Боунс.  
— Пока не могу сказать, — рассеянно ответил Джим, пытаясь понять, как ему подойти к Споку.  
Боунс треснул Джима по плечу, сжал крепче слегка дрожащие пальцы.  
— Как начальник медицинской службы я должен знать, если с членом команды что-то не так.  
— Боунс, если я прав, то это очень личное. — Джим сжал его запястье и мягко потянул, освобождая плечо из пальцев Боунса прежде, чем они перекрыли ему кровообращение. — Мне нужно убедиться, прав ли я, прежде чем просить разрешения рассказать кому-то еще.  
— У кого просить разрешения? — потребовал Боунс.  
— У Спока. И, возможно, у вулканских старейшин. Это имеет отношение к их культуре.  
— И как, черт тебя дери, ты об этом узнал?  
Джим криво усмехнулся.  
— Засекреченное происшествие… Я попробую получить разрешение рассказать и об этом. Если это важно.  
— Капитан, мне необходимо знать, как лечить моего пациента. — В официальном тоне Боунса проскальзывало низкое рычание.  
— Возвращайся в медотсек и подумай, как еще можно уговорить Спока поесть, — предложил Джим, — в надежде, что я неправ.  
— Ты хочешь быть неправым?  
Резко сглотнув, Джим кивнул. С учетом его воспоминаний, он будет просто счастлив ошибиться.  
Боунс пристально смотрел на него, но Джим не сдавался. Только не в этом. Наконец, громко хмыкнув, доктор направился к турболифту. Конечно, это была лишь временная отсрочка, но Джим был рад и малому. Сейчас ему нужно было понять, как же ему спросить Спока о вещах, о которых никто и никогда не говорит. Или обнаружить, что тот совершенно безумен. В любом случае, весело это не будет.  
Задержавшись на минуту в пустом коридоре, Джим глубоко вздохнул и попытался укрепить свои ментальные щиты, ставить которые его учили на тренинге для командующего состава. У него не слишком-то получилось, пси-нейтральные расы могли в этом отношении немногое, но, если он прав, то даже тот слабый экран, что он сумеет поставить, мог облегчить состояние Спока.  
Наконец, собравшись с духом, он позвонил в дверь. Спок не ответил. Джим позвонил еще дважды и подождал минут десять прежде, чем использовать свой капитанский допуск. Это было вторжением в личное пространство, но он не видел иного выхода.  
— Спок? — позвал он, делая шаг вглубь комнаты. Температура внутри была выше норм как корабельных, так и вулканских, но он не стал ничего менять. Сейчас он не хотел делать ничего, что могло бы заставить Спока чувствовать себя еще неуютнее.  
— Прошу, уйдите, — хрипло отозвался из спальни Спок.  
— Не могу.  
— Вы определенно можете. — Парировал Спок, появляясь в дверном проеме. — До моей смены еще десять стандартных часов, и даже капитан не может мне указывать, как проводить мое свободное время.  
Джим отметил взглядом отсутствие рубашки, то, как застыли плечи Спока, как его руки в почти оборонительном жесте стиснулись за спиной, отметил насыщенный зеленый оттенок кожи, и увиденное ему не понравилось.  
— Ну, технически, доктор Маккой может приказать доставить тебя в лазарет, но он ушел, так что мы можем поговорить. Я могу приказать тебе поговорить со мной, Спок, но я не буду. Так что я просто спрошу. Есть ли вероятность, что это — пон фарр?  
По исказившей его лицо гримасе Джим понял, как далеко зашел Спок. Оно буквально дышало яростью.  
— Как вы узнали об этом? — потребовал Спок.  
— Успокойся! — резко хлестнул в ответ Джим и держал молчание, пока выражение лица Спока не сказало ему, что он сделал метафорический шаг назад. — Ты говорил мне, что встретил на Земле своего двойника из будущего. — Спок кивнул. — Когда мы с ним встретились на Дельта Вега, ему нужно было очень многое рассказать мне за очень короткое время. Он использовал мелдинг.  
Спок выглядел потрясенным.  
— Это очень личный метод. Использовать его с уроженцем иной планеты, да еще и сразу после первой встречи…  
— Но для него я не был первым встречным, — поправил его Джим. — Для него я был и остаюсь теперь старым другом. Ну, по крайней мере, я так думаю. Он рассказал мне, что случилось в будущем, как я и указал в рапорте Звездному флоту. Но в то же время он вынужден был торопиться, и потому кое-что еще проскользнуло через нашу связь. Я получил случайные вспышки его воспоминаний о его жизни и о другом Джиме Кирке.  
— Понимаю. — Официальным тоном сказал Спок. — Вы должны поговорить с ним об удалении этих остаточных воспоминаний. Оставлять их себе крайне неправильно. Однако я не понимаю, какое это имеет отношение к сегодняшним событиям.  
— Может, такое, что я видел то, что произошло в коридоре? Я уже видел такое раньше. — Сказал Джим. — Ну, скорее, другой я. Когда у другого тебя впервые начался пон фарр.  
Спок уткнулся глазами в пол, на его лице отразилось беспокойство.  
— Я думаю, а вдруг все это началось из-за твоих реактивных крыльев. — Предположил Джим.  
— Вы сказали, что я не в том возрасте, когда моё альтер эго впервые испытало пон фарр? — спросил Спок, и его голос звучал чуть более похожим на его обычный, когда элементарное любопытство пересилило гнев.  
— Хм-м, нет. Я думаю, что в той вселенной мы встретились на несколько лет позже. — Джим нахмурился, силясь собрать воедино все факты. — Но я точно не уверен. Я просто складываю вместе кусочки мозаики и многое лишь предполагаю.  
— Тогда, возможно, это не пон фарр, — с надеждой произнес Спок.  
— А возможно, что и он. — Мягко ответил Джим. Шагнув вперед, он потянул одну руку Спока из-за его спины, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие своих мыслей и не обращать внимания, как вздрогнул его друг от этого касания. Когда он разжал пальцы, рука Спока крупно задрожала. — Что говорит твоя логика?  
Плечи Спока приподнялись, когда он тяжело вздохнул. — Это пон фарр, и я буду глупцом, если проигнорирую признаки, возникшие в последние несколько дней. Моя реакция сегодня была нелогичной. — Он сжал другой рукой трясущееся запястье, но дрожь все еще была заметна.  
— Теперь мы знаем, что это. — Твердо сказал Джим. — Вопрос в том, что мы теперь будем с этим делать?  
— Мне нужен партнер для установления связи. — В голосе Спока совершенно не было энтузиазма.  
— Что насчет… м-м-м.. Т`Принг? — спросил Джим, выуживая имя из закоулков памяти. Он не хотел слишком углубляться в эту тему, ведь воспоминания другого Джима Кирка об этой вулканке не были теплыми и приятными.  
Спок просто покачал головой, и Джим понял, что она не успела покинуть Вулкан.  
— Я скорблю с тобой, — сказал он, — но свободные девушки точно есть на Ши`Масу.  
— Есть и другой вариант. — Отозвался Спок. Его тело начала бить нервная дрожь, ну, или Джим так бы решил, если бы Спок был человеком. — Лейтенант Ухура.  
Джим хмыкнул.  
— Ну конечно, я должен был… хорошо, я сейчас найду ее и пришлю сюда. Вам двоим нужно будет поговорить и все решить.  
— Спасибо, капитан, — протянул Спок, — но уже поздно. Это может подождать до завтра.  
— Нет, не может, — возразил Джим. Он потянулся к Споку, желая коснуться, успокоить, но потом воспротивился этому желанию и вновь опустил руку. Последнее, что сейчас было нужно Споку, так это иметь дело с еще одним эмоциональным ударом в и так уже ослабленные щиты. Снова. Джим уже достаточно надавил на него. Он хотел попросить прощения за то, что не заметил происходящего раньше, но не знал, как. — Разве что ты решишь, что тебе понадобится компаньон…  
Спок покачал головой, но отвернулся, прежде чем презрительно ответить:  
— Я еще не так далеко зашел.  
— Ну, если ты так говоришь, — мягко произнес Джим, — мне кажется, что в этот раз мы ждали слишком долго.  
И с этими словами Джим вышел за дверь, не дожидаясь, пока Спок выдвинет очередной аргумент. Время имело значение. Джим это ясно чувствовал, даже если не чувствовал Спок.


	5. Chapter 5

Спок все еще пытался успокоить резкие колебания своих эмоций, когда раздался сигнал дверной панели. Капитан выбрал неудачное время, чтобы проявить свою расторопность и эффективность. Хотя нелогичность этой мысли подтвердила обеспокоенность капитана насчет того, что они слишком запоздали с определением источника состояния Спока.

Второй сигнал вырвал Спока из его размышлений и заставил его нажать кнопку открывания двери. В коридоре стояла Нийота, излучая гнев и разочарование, и Спок почувствовал, что они сотрясли его телепатические ощущения, будто физический удар.

— Пожалуйста, входите, — пригласил Спок. Он не покажет, насколько дискомфортно ему в ее присутствии.

Нийота вошла в комнату и поморщилась.

— Компьютер, снизить…

— Компьютер, снизить температуру до вулканской нормы, — прервал ее Спок, — я знаю, что температура здесь выше порога твоей комфортности, но в настоящее время я нуждаюсь в повышенной температуре. — Даже небольшое ее изменение, казалось, усиливало сжигающую его жилы лихорадку.

Тихо фыркнув, Нийота подошла к столу и села.

— Так что, после того, как ты сбежал, тебе внезапно понадобилось посылать капитана привести меня. Что такого важного произошло?

Спок продолжал стоять, лишь развернулся к ней лицом. Нийота. Его коллега. Друг. Любовница. Партнер по связи? Как его отец смог успешно ухаживать за земной женщиной?

— Я сказал капитану Кирку, что нет необходимости прерывать твой отдых.

— Тогда почему я здесь?

— Мы с капитаном не сошлись во мнениях насчет срочности рассмотрения сложившейся ситуации.

Нийота сложила на груди руки.

Спок сглотнул, пытаясь прогнать внезапно вставший в горле комок. Несмотря на всю ярость, рядом с капитаном Кирком он не чувствовал себя так некомфортно. Ему следует обсудить эти различия в эмоциональной реакции с отцом во время их следующего сеанса связи.

— Капитан наблюдал за моим поведением в течение нескольких последних дней и, я полагаю, определил причину моего иррационального поведения.

— Я наблюдала за тобой. И ты был таким же, как всегда. Почему только Кирк понял, что что-то не так? — резко спросила Нийота.

— У капитана есть доступ к информации, которого нет у вас, и он в настоящее время находится в более рациональном состоянии разума, чем я.

Она нахмурилась, но теперь это была не гримаса гнева, а, скорее, выражение раздражения.

— Ты самая здравомыслящая и логичная персона, какую я только знаю, Спок, и, хотя я соглашусь, что капитан чрезвычайно умен, рациональная модель поведения — не его сильная сторона.

— На сегодняшний день большая часть экипажа куда рациональнее меня. — Нахмурившись, он припомнил события сегодняшнего дня. — Пожалуй, за исключением тех, кто принял участие в пари.

Ее глаза широко распахнулись в замешательстве, а брови нахмурились. — Какое пари? — она подняла руку прежде, чем он успел ответить. — Забудь. Меня больше интересует, почему ты сейчас считаешь себя слишком иррациональным.

— Полагаю, я уже упоминал вчера вечером, что вулканцы достигают половой зрелости не так, как люди.

— Ты же знаешь, что да. У тебя прекрасная память. Спок, что происходит?

— Похоже, что произошедшее на Сардина III явилось причиной достижения мной вулканской половой зрелости.

Комната погрузилась в молчание, прерываемое лишь шипением, с каким система жизнеобеспечения гнала воздух по воздуховодам. Нийота пристально смотрела на него.

— Поздравляю. — В итоге сказала она, все еще показывая душащий ее гнев. — А теперь объясни, почему это потребовало от меня покинуть моих друзей в кафетерии. И я даже не хочу думать о том, почему о таких вещах знает капитан Кирк.

Он почувствовал как опускаются уголки его губ, а его желудок… ну, он не был голоден, но чувствовал незнакомый дискомфорт в желудке.

— Вулканская раса гордится тем, что ставит логику превыше всего и скрывает эмоции до такой степени, что многие другие расы предполагают, что мы вообще их не имеем.

— Что не так, я знаю. Давай к сути.

— В то время, как при обычных условиях мы не позволяем нашим эмоциям диктовать наше поведение, биологические атавизмы мешают нам сохранять это состояние в любых обстоятельствах. После наступления половой зрелости каждые семь лет мы страдаем от состояния, называемого нами пон фарр. Это биологический императив для спаривания. Мы утрачиваем логику и рациональное поведение, и разумом и телом управляют эмоции и желание. — Нийота нахмурилась, но не стала перебивать. Спок силился подобрать больше слов, чтобы объяснить то, что никогда прежде не обсуждалось, и убедить ее отринуть ее гнев.

— Мое поведение с момента инцидента все больше и больше подчинялось эмоциям и желаниям, и я не мог определить причину все увеличивающегося отказа моей логики. Я избегал ситуаций, которые, казалось бы, вызывали дополнительные эмоции, не учитывая причину этих эмоций.

— Так ты хочешь сказать, что это твоя половая зрелость вынудила тебя избегать меня? — она буквально выплюнула эти слова.

— Отрицательно. Я избегал вас потому, что ваши эмоции очень легко читаемы, и это заставляло также и меня чувствовать больше эмоций. Я полагал, что это мой провал в моем стремлении быть вулканцем. Но теперь я вижу, что это мои биологические потребности искали совместимого партнера для связи.

Слова иссякли, и Спок сосредоточился на борьбе за то, чтобы оставаться в стабильном положении. При обычных обстоятельствах ему легко было хранить неподвижность, но прямо сейчас он ощущал настоятельную потребность двигаться. Отметив этот позыв, он вновь обратил внимание на Нийоту, которая все еще молчала, теребя пальцами сережку в левом ухе.

— Полагаю, что поняла твое объяснение. — Она продолжала разглядывать его, и он задался вопросом, какие отличия от его нормального состояния она сейчас видит.  
— Однако, еще я полагаю, что тебе придется объяснить более ясно, зачем здесь сейчас я.

— Когда вулканцы достигают половой зрелости, они избирают партнера, с которым заключают узы. Я… Вы… — он не мог сказать это вслух.

— Погоди… ты делаешь мне предложение? — Нийота наклонилась вперед, опуская руки на колени. Это была более расслабленная поза. Возможно, это добрый знак?

— Полагаю, что это адекватный человеческий эквивалент. — Согласился Спок, благодарный ей за то, что она поняла правильно.

— Я не… Спок, ты знаешь, что я забочусь о тебе, — начала она, и ее глаза буквально молили его о понимании, — но я не уверена, что готова к такому шагу. Влияние на наши карьеры… Звездный флот не позволит нам остаться вместе. И «Энтерпрайз»… кто из нас сможет от нее отказаться? И если они все же оставят нас вместе, встает вопрос о детях. У меня еще не было и мысли… Как ты сейчас можешь просить об этом? Конечно, ты объяснил мне события последних нескольких дней, однако в этом не кроется причина, по которой мы так… отдалились друг от друга. Хотя ты, безусловно, можешь рассчитывать на мою помощь.

— Я признаю логичность вашего беспокойства, — сказал Спок, на этот раз не находя в логике никакого утешения.

— В данный момент я не готова рассматривать принятие на себя обязательств на всю оставшуюся жизнь. — Ниота поднялась на ноги. — Может быть, когда ты разберешься со своей проблемой, мы сможем попробовать что-то исправить, но в данный момент ты имеешь дело со слишком многими вещами, и мне нужно переварить то, что ты, наконец, рассказал мне о них… мне очень жаль, Спок. — Она не смотрела ему в глаза, пока говорила, а затем, не оглядываясь, отступила и выскользнула за дверь.

***

Джим провел ночь в кабинете. Фактически, он сразу отправился сюда после того, как разыскал Ухуру. Он злоупотребил капитанским положением, чтобы получить сюда ужин и свежий комплект формы. А затем читал отчеты, пока его глаза не закрылись и он не уснул, уткнувшись лицом в кучу ПАДДов. Уж лучше так, чем рисковать отправиться в свою каюту и услышать то, что он слышать не должен. Не то, чтобы он хоть что-то слышал через переборку, но сейчас он слишком беспокоился, чтобы убедиться в этом. По крайней мере, здесь он смог сконцентрироваться и спокойно поработать.

Он также потратил немного времени, чтобы отправить несколько сообщений на Ши`Масу, новую вулканскую колонию, рассказав о происходящем семье Спока. Конечно, позднее тот мог и сам об этом позаботиться, но Джиму нужно было подсунуть им запрос на разрешение рассказать хоть что-то Боунсу, прежде чем сварливый доктор выпытает это из него с помощью гипо.

Рэнд разбудила его уже утром, принеся ему чашку кофе и завтрак, который мог бы вызвать приступ гнева Боунса из-за джимова уровня холестерина. Боже, благослови эту женщину.

Конечно, приди она чуть раньше, Джим успел бы на мостик к началу своей смены. Возможно, это ничего и не изменило бы, поскольку он планировал сначала кое-кого навестить, а затем вернуться к своим отчетам, но кто знает.

— Спок? — Он открыл было рот, чтобы запросить отчет о текущем состоянии, перед тем, как снова уйдет, но затем он увидел крылья, и его мысли переключились. Спок должен быть в своей каюте, разбираться с пон фарром, нет?

— Да, капитан? — ему не потребовалось и секунды, чтобы заметить трещины в броне спокойствия Спока. Он слегка дрожал, и даже не слегка, и выглядел немного объемнее, чем обычно. Джим задался вопросом, сколько слоев одежды натянул на себя Спок. Он на миг отвел глаза в сторону и заметил Ухуру. Она усиленно игнорировала их обоих, склонившись над своей консолью.

Джим некоторое время рассматривал его, пока не понял, что слишком долго стоит без ответа. К счастью, на мостик как раз вошел Боунс, отвлекая команду от вопроса, что же случилось с их капитаном.

— Коммандер Спок! — рявкнул Боунс, едва двери турболифта открылись. — Вы должны были появиться в медотсеке до смены.

Спок поморщился. Еле заметно, но определенно поморщился.

— В данный момент мне известны причины отклонений в моем состоянии, вызывающих вашу обеспокоенность. Для вулканца эта ситуация укладывается в рамки нормы и, следовательно, не требует более вашего контроля.

Боунс выглядел озадаченным, когда перевел взгляд на Джима.

— Кто-нибудь объяснит мне эти увертки?

— Коммандер, решен ли тот вопрос, что мы обсуждали вечером? — косясь на Ухуру, спросил Джим.  
— Нет, капитан, — ответная реплика Спока была достаточно категоричной, выражая его гнев, однако в то же время — предельно вежливой.

— Капитан, поступило сообщение с Ши`Масу, — произнесла Ухура до того, как Джим смог решить, как ему реагировать на полную неспособность своего старшего помощника управлять его же собственным здоровьем.

— Я прослушаю его позже, лейтенант.

— Это прямой эфир, сэр. И мы будем достаточно близко к подпространственному передатчику еще лишь двадцать минут. — Обычно при подобных объявлениях Ухура поворачивалась лицом, глядя на собеседника. Сегодня же она по-прежнему была полностью сосредоточена на своей панели управления. Что вчера вечером произошло?

Джим сверлил глазами ее спину, а затем повернулся, чтоб глянуть на Спока. — Я отвечу на вызов в моем кабинете. И, пока я это делаю, вы отправитесь в лазарет, коммандер. И задержи его там, Боунс. Мне нужно обсудить кое-что с вами обоими.

Он стоял на месте, пока двое его друзей не скрылись в турболифте. Спок выглядел так, словно еле удерживался от спора, но, похоже, не хотел обсуждать подобные вопросы в присутствии весьма любопытной команды мостика. Едва двери за ними закрылись, Джим прошел в кабинет. — Мостик ваш, мистер Сулу, — бросил он через плечо, игнорируя горестный вздох Сулу и любопытные — вздохи остальных членов экипажа, заглушеные закрывшейся дверью.

Черт, это не та сцена, что должна была быть разыграна на мостике. Если бы Спок был в здравом уме, то он бы сказал Джиму, что вчера вечером ничего не вышло. Черт, если бы Спок был в здравом уме, он бы еще несколько дней назад понял, что с ним происходит. Почему вулканцы по-прежнему не рассказывают Звездному флоту о пон фарре? По крайней мере, медработники должны знать, что искать, просто на случай, если это вдруг начнет происходить с приглашенным ученым или послом.

С намерением предложить им подобное, Джим сел за стол и активировал небольшой экран. И впервые за последние сутки улыбнулся.

— Рад тебя видеть, старый друг.

— Вы понятия не имеете, насколько, посол, — ответил Джим. Этот Спок был бальзамом для глаз. — Вы получили мое послание?

Спок выглядел страдающим.

— Да. Я должен извиниться перед тобой за то, что оставил тебе те воспоминания. Так потерять контроль, даже с учетом глубины моего горя… мне искренне жаль, старый друг. Эти воспоминания — не твоя ноша.

Джим протестующе замахал руками.

— Даже не думайте извиняться, — отрезал он, — они никогда не вмешивались в мою жизнь. Знание о том, что двое людей могут быть так близки — это поистине чудесный опыт. И сейчас… сейчас я благодарю вас. Если бы оставленные вами воспоминания не предупредили меня, мы могли бы не поймать это вовремя. Вы дали мне средства распознать, что происходит с моим упрямым другом.

Секунду Спок выглядел трогательно смущенным, по крайней мере, если вы знаете, куда смотреть, но затем до него дошла логика слов Джима. — Ты, как всегда, прав, — сказал он с призраком улыбки на губах. — Но все же, в следующий раз, когда ты будешь поблизости, я должен попробовать забрать эти блуждающие воспоминания.

— Хорошо, вскоре мы поговорим об этом. Но что я действительно хочу сейчас знать, так это что мне делать со Споком?

— Ты упомянул, что он намеревался поговорить с лейтенантом Ухурой?

Джим закатил глаза, припомнив этот идиотизм. — Да. Я пока точно не знаю, что произошло, но ясно, что он все еще… Джим сделал намекающий жест. — И Ухура уж точно не светится от счастья.

— Развитие пон фарра занимает несколько дней. Возможно, он еще не…

Джим прервал его: — Вчера вечером он выглядел так, словно готов сорваться. Он не ел несколько дней. Вчера вечером он не мог перестать дрожать, был очень чувствителен к холоду, а его самообладание висело на волоске. Как я и сказал в своем сообщении, я думаю, что крылья дали толчок всему и продолжают ухудшать ситуацию. Я… ну, случай с лейтенантом Хан доказывает, что они очень чувствительные.

— Тогда похоже на то, что он уже на грани. Хотя обычно koon-ut-so’lik* делают перед семьей и друзьями, в экстренных случаях приемлемо провести немедленно сам акт, а затем уладить все формальности с Советом.

— Так… что мне делать? — Джим знал, что похож на капризного ребенка, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Его друг болен, умирает, и медики ничем не могут ему помочь.

— Ты должен найти ему партнера для создания уз. Либо подобрать кого-то из экипажа, кого он сочтет приемлемым, либо доставить его на Ши`Масу. И я предлагаю тебе не откладывать.

— Я немедленно изменю курс, скажу Боунсу, что это медицинская необходимость. — Джим поморщился. — О, или в этой связи могу я ему хоть что-то рассказать? Пожалуйста.

— Он уже дошел до медицинских угроз? — Спок выглядел так, словно он почти улыбался, но в улыбке проскальзывала тоскливая нотка.

— Еще нет, но раз уж моя следующая остановка — медотсек… — Джим умолк и попытался придать своим широко распахнутым глазам выражение невинности. Искорка во взгляде Спока, должно быть, указывала на то, что он с треском провалился.

— При первом своем звонке я выслал тебе информационный пакет. Там содержатся данные о пон фарре с точек зрения медицины и культуры. Ты можешь показать их доктору Маккою. Он основан на сборнике данных, что я предлагаю разослать медикам Звездного флота на случай инцидентов, подобных этому.

— Я тоже хотел предложить это, — сказал Джим, — если бы я не распознал источник состояния Спока… ну, вулканцы слишком ценны, чтобы нынче оставлять такие вещи на волю случая.

— Я согласен. Но многие другие — нет.

— Я буду счастлив принять участие в распространении материалов и переговорах в любое удобное для тебя время.

— Спасибо, Джим. Надеюсь, этот инцидент станет толчком к тому, чтобы подобное больше не повторялось.

— Эм… и как мне объяснить, откуда мне знакомо состояние Спока?

— Даю тебе разрешение рассказать абсолютно все доктору Маккою. Если бы ты предварительно спросил, то я бы ответил, что не собираюсь ничего утаивать от него.

Джим издал вздох облегчения.

— Прекрасно, спасибо. Я хотел спросить, но Звездный флот твердо решил заткнуть мне рот.

— Я не желал, чтобы они это делали, но я понимаю и ценю их усилия по сохранению в секрете моего происхождения. Моя жизнь и так достаточно сложна в качестве Селека.

— Могу представить. Что ж, увидимся через несколько дней, скорее всего. Я поговорю со Споком, но если Ухура сказала «нет», то, возможно, мы прибудем раньше. Эм… если мы доставим его на Ши`Масу, там же найдется кто-то, кто сможет ему помочь, правда? Я знаю, он говорил, что Т`Принг погибла вместе с Вулканом…

— Здесь есть несколько женщин нужного возраста, и, полагаю, я знаю, узы какого рода наилучшим образом подойдут моему молодому двойнику. Я немедленно начну поиски.  
Джим кивнул.

— Хорошо. Я сосредоточусь на том, чтобы довезти его живым, Боунс будет поддерживать его жизнь все это время, а ты найдешь кого-то, кто сохранит ему жизнь на той стороне. Прекрасно.

— Я верю, что все будет хорошо. — Это заявление было в не слишком вулканском духе, но Джим уже успел уяснить, что этот Спок был склонен к случайному проявлению человеческих эмоций. — Живи долго и процветай, старый друг. — Спок поднял руку в вулканском прощании, и Джим повторил его так хорошо, как смог. Он все еще не мог удержать мизинец рядом с безымянным пальцем во время жеста.

— И ты, старый друг. Скоро увидимся.

***

Джим более не тратил времени на раздумья. Он решительно промаршировал на мостик и, остановившись у кресла, спросил:

— Энсин, сколько еще до Ши`Масу?

— Десять дней на варп-четыре, капитан, — после краткой паузы ответил Чехов, его юное лицо светилось от отчаянного любопытства. Вообще-то, вся команда смотрела на него с этим одинаковым выражением. Кроме Ухуры. Она вообще ни на кого не смотрела.  
Джим набрал инженерное.

— Мостик мистеру Скотту.

— Да, капитан, — быстро ответил тот.

— Как быстро корабль может лететь и как долго поддерживать эту скорость? — подначивающим тоном спросил Джим. — Семь дней — это слишком долго.

— Ну, сэр, с теми модификациями, что мы сделали в прошлом году, думаю, мы можем разогнаться до варп-восемь, возможно, дня через три полетит двигатель, но не думаю… варп-семь — наверняка, на какой угодно срок.

— Энсин, — позвал Джим, — сколько до Ши`Масу на варп-семь?

— Пять дней двадцать часов и семь минут, — чересчур быстро ответил Чехов. После первого вопроса Джима его мозг, должно быть, разогнался до почти компьютерной скорости.

— На варп-восемь?

— Три дня двенадцать часов двадцать минут.

— Тогда устанавливайте курс и врубайте варп-семь, — приказал Джим. — И, Скотти?

— Да, сэр? — с готовностью ответил тот, чувствуя намечающийся вызов.

— Убеди меня, что можешь действительно выжать из двигателей варп-восемь на протяжении достаточно долгого времени, и я позволю тебе это попробовать. — Искушающе предложил Джим.

— Так точно, сэр! — с энтузиазмом воскликнул Скотти. — Через час я предоставлю вам доказательства и уравнения.

— Отлично. — Джим отключил связь.

— Курс проложен, капитан, — объявил Сулу, — варп-семь.

— Врубайте! — Резко скомандовал Джим. Он посмотрел на свое кресло — подтверждение его капитанских полномочий и авторитета — и поморщился. У него не было приказа на это изменение курса, и чудо, что никто из команды не указал ему на этот факт. Он собирался уладить вопрос с командованием, как только придет в лазарет. Звездный флот должен выслушать его.

— Капитан? — позвала Ухура, ее голос выдавал неудовольствие его необъяснимыми действиями. — Мне нужно проинформировать Звездный флот об изменении нашего курса. Могу я сказать им причину? — ну что ж, кое-кто действительно указал ему на его упущение.

— Неотложная медицинская необходимость, — соврал Джим, — дополнительные детали предоставим позднее.

— Интересно, — подчеркнула Ухура голосом, звучащим в точности как у ее любовника. — Ши`Масу не является ближайшим пунктом для получения медицинской помощи, и доктор Маккой ничего не говорил об этом.

Джим подошел к ней поближе и сказал тихо, чтобы слышала только она:

— Ты сказала «нет» вчера вечером, так?

Ухура наконец-то посмотрела на него и нахмурилась:

— Я не понимаю, откуда вы обо всем этом знаете, но вы правы, я сказала «нет». Сейчас неподходящее время.

— Тогда у Спока имеется неотложная медицинская необходимость. Просто доктор Маккой еще об этом не знает. Прошу направить присланный послом Селеком пакет информации в лазарет. Если нас запросит Звездный флот, то направь и им тоже.

Он отвернулся, не желая видеть ее реакции.

— Мистер Сулу, примите командование.

***

— Я надеюсь, ты пришел, чтобы рассказать мне, что, черт побери, творится. — Рявкнул Боунс, едва Джим переступил порог лазарета. Спока нигде не было видно.

— Да, но те данные, что я тебе переслал, сделают это лучше меня. — Рассеянно ответил Джим. Он всю дорогу от мостика был погружен в свои мысли, пытаясь понять, как, черт возьми, Ухура могла отказать Споку. Он мог без нее умереть, а она беспокоилась о своевременности?

— Эй, Джим, ты тут? — спросил Боунс застывшего на месте Джима и потащил его к себе в кабинет.

— Прости, Боунс, — ответил Джим, стряхивая свою рассеянность и садясь за стол доктора, чтобы открыть файлы по Ши`Масу. — Где Спок?

— Я закончил тесты и поместил его в изолятор. Его показатели ужасны, и я не хочу упускать его из виду.

— Не могу тебя винить. Насколько я помню…. — Джим потер лицо ладонью, — ну, перед улучшением идет ухудшение.

— Ты собираешься объяснять? — потребовал Боунс.

В ответ Джим просто запустил видео, прикрепленное к посланию. На экране появилось лицо посла Селека.

«Джим, я получил разрешение от Верховного Совета Вулкана послать тебе эти файлы. Включая объяснение пон фарра для доктора Маккоя, описание ритуала koon-ut-so’lik и некоторые техники и медитации, которые могут помочь Споку справляться с его состоянием. Если доктор Маккой направит нам медицинские записи Спока за последние несколько дней, наши специалисты постараются представить дополнительные рекомендации.

Я знаю, что ты и доктор Маккой сохраните в тайне эти записи и вместе сделаете все возможное для Спока.

Прошу, уведомите меня о решении лейтенанта Ухуры. Если она откажется, Совет запросит присутствия „Энтерпрайз“ и, надеюсь, изложенные в записях техники помогут сохранить Спока в стабильном состоянии до прибытия.

Живи долго и процветай, старый друг».

Боунс выслушал все сообщение с выражением замешательства на лице:

— Кто это был, черт дери?

— Посол Селек, — с улыбкой ответил Джим. Спок, должно быть, прислал это сообщение специально для Боунса.

— Старый друг? Джим? Я никогда не слышал, чтобы вулканец говорил так неофициально. Как давно ты его знаешь?

Каким облегчением было ничего больше не скрывать о том случае.

— С тех самых пор, как Спок выкинул меня на Дельта Вега, или более сотни лет, зависит от того, кого ты спросишь. — Задумчиво улыбаясь, сказал он. И до того, как Боунс начал копать дальше, он объяснил все — кто такой Селек и откуда он взялся, о мелдинге, о том, откуда Джим узнал о пон фарре — все. А затем добавил, как глубоко Звездный флот засекретил этот случай.

— Ты позволил инопланетянину, которого видел впервые в жизни, копаться в твоих мозгах? — требовательно спросил Боунс, и его тон ясно показывал, что он считает, что Джим совершенно рехнулся.

Не зная, что ответить, Джим лишь пожал плечами:

— Он был очень убедителен.

— Убедителен? Ты говоришь про того человека, которого я даже не могу заставить сидеть неподвижно, когда у него сломаны три ребра и так повреждена трахея, что он едва может говорить?

— Ну, прости, Боунс, — фыркнул Джим.

— Напомни мне спросить у того парня совета, когда мы прибудем на Ши`Масу, — хрюкнул Боунс, — погоди, мы что, уже летим?

— Да, — грустно ответил Джим, — и, поскольку я изменил курс, мог бы ты известить Звездный флот о нашей очень личной и очень экстренной медицинской необходимости?

— А что насчет Ухуры? У этих двоих вроде было все серьезно в последние годы?

— Очевидно — она сказала «нет», — прорычал Джим.

— Что? — рявкнул Боунс, — ты сказал, что он, черт побери, сыграет в ящик без…

— Я знаю! — тоже проорал Джим. Он и вправду знал это и был в ужасе. Он шагнул в сторону изолятора, на который ранее указал Боунс, и добавил, — слушай, почитай файлы, посмотри, вдруг сможешь чем-то помочь Споку. Я совершенно уверен, что крылья усугубляют ситуацию и ускоряют процесс.

— Черт… что ты собираешься делать?

Джим повернулся к двери.

— Выяснить, почему мы не изменили курс еще вчера.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shi'Masu - вулк. - "оазис" - Новый Вулкан  
> koon-ut-so’lik -брачное предложение


	6. Chapter 6

Спок не оценил того, что его уволокли в медотсек. Он не мог сказать, что пребывание на мостике сейчас приносило ему удовольствие. Он едва сохранял контроль над пылающим в жилах пожаром, который усиливался каждый раз, когда кто-то рядом с ним шевелился. Но, в то же время, он положительно невзлюбил бесконечные медицинские тесты. По крайней мере, на мостике он мог отвлечься на исполнение своих обязанностей. Он знал, что являлось источником его состояния, и доктор Маккой ничем не мог ему в этом помочь.  
Ему никто не мог помочь.

Считалось, что медитация должна помочь успокоить горение, и потому Спок медитировал. Попав в изолятор, он снизил яркость освещения почти до полной темноты и максимально поднял температуру воздуха. Пространства палаты хватало на то, чтобы сесть на пол и расправить крылья так, чтобы они не касались пола.

Но успокоения не наступало. Он чувствовал скорее раздражение, чем спокойствие, и почти ощутил облегчение, когда дверь открылась, впуская в палату капитана.

— Ухура отказала тебе, — мягко сказал капитан Кирк, опираясь на стену рядом с дверью. Ему хватило секунды, чтобы начать ощутимо потеть.

— Капитан, — прошелестел Спок, незаинтересованный выслушивать о своих неудачах. Он не смог сохранить контроль над собой, не смог избрать партнера по узам, не смог сохранить вулканские секреты. — Если вы здесь только для того, чтобы сказать мне…

— Джим. Здесь я не капитан тебе. — Прервал его капитан Кирк. — И нет, я здесь не только для этого. Хотя я и думал… Но мы уже на пути к Ши`Масу, вот что важно. Мы будем там чуть больше, чем через три дня.

Спок нахмурился, пытаясь ясно обдумать слова капитана. Возможно, доктор был прав, отстранив его от работы, если его разум столь затуманен. — Для соблюдения таких сроков мы должны превысить рекомендованную в этом секторе варп-скорость.

— Скотти тестирует двигатели на варп-восемь. Ну, или скоро начнет.

— Капитан! — протестующе проговорил Спок.

— Спок! — перебил его капитан Кирк.— На кону твоя жизнь! Боунс ищет способы удержать тебя в живых на время полета, но в сочетании с этими крыльями…

— Понимаю. — Перебил его Спок, и он действительно понимал. Отчасти. — Но я не могу осознать, как можно рисковать целым кораблем ради попытки спасти всего одну жизнь.

— Скотти будет осторожен. Конечно, риск был бы меньше, если бы мы сменили курс еще вчера вечером.

Спок не мог посмотреть капитану в глаза.

— Почему ты не известил меня сразу? Сразу же, как Ухура отказалась? Мы десять часов летели прочь от Ши`Масу, хотя и не должны были.

Потому что у Спока не было желания признавать, что его неудачи продолжаются.  
Капитан Кирк вздохнул, обычно этот звук означал, что он разочарован в чьем-либо поведении. Спок и раньше его слышал, но никогда не был его причиной.

— Хорошо, мы поговорим об этом, когда ты придешь в себя. Но, Спок, пожалуйста, помни, что ты для меня важен и как первый офицер, и как друг. Если случится что-то еще, приди сразу ко мне, пожалуйста!

Спок глядел на своего капитана, чьи синие глаза были более серьезны, чем когда-либо прежде. Даже в разгар боя глаза капитана Кирка обычно излучали свет и мягкий юмор. Сегодня же в их глубине было лишь беспокойство.

— Звездный флот не одобрит смену курса, — запротестовал Спок, но его попытка была очевидно обречена на провал. — Делгазианская инаугурация…

— Ты умрешь еще до того, как мы прилетим туда. Наверное, я должен буду просто прийти туда и извиниться за отсутствие еще одного великого героя битвы с Нероном, потому что я позволил ему умереть от какой-то вполне излечимой болезни? — рявкнул капитан Кирк. — Это будет просто великолепно!

Нахмурившись, Спок задумался. Он обнаружил, что не может точно вспомнить всю информацию о делгазианском обществе, хотя он знал, что ранее изучал ее со всей своей дотошностью.

— Кроме того, ты важен для меня. — Твердо сказал капитан Кирк. — Звездный флот поймет. Я просто не могу понять, почему ты не настолько важен для Ухуры, — пробормотал он, отворачиваясь от недоуменно смотрящего на него Спока.

— Лейтенант Ухура достаточно сильно ко мне привязана, — поправил его Спок, — однако я не проинформировал ее о степени риска для меня.

— Что? — взвыл капитан Кирк. Он рванулся вперед, падая перед Споком на колени.

— Я не желал, чтобы она сделала свой выбор от отчаяния, — прошипел Спок сквозь сжатые зубы. Пока капитан держался на расстоянии, его присутствие еще можно было выносить. Но сейчас, когда он был так близко, он излучал эмоции так же сильно, как и Нийота в последние несколько дней. Сейчас он был так близко, что можно было до него дотронуться. — Она должна принять решение логически, а не эмоционально.

— И логически — она не готова, — прорычал капитан Кирк, — она делает ошибку.

— С вашей точки зрения, возможно, это так, — парировал Спок, хотя и согласился с капитаном с одной стороны. Он надеялся… но в этой ситуации надежда не принесла ему ничего хорошего. — Возможно, я мог объяснить все лучше, но я уважаю принятое ей решение. Логически — она выбрала для себя лучшее, с ее точки зрения. — И это все, что он мог сделать.

— Даже если ты в итоге умрешь? — спросил капитан Кирк.

— Да. — Спокойно ответил Спок. Он удивил даже себя самого тем, что ему удалось удержать уравновешенный тон разговора, хотя его разум в это время ужасно гудел от переполняющих его разочарования и отчаяния. Но, он — вулканец, и, если ему суждено умереть, он умрет как вулканец.

Вздохнув, капитан Кирк потер лицо ладонью.

— Есть ли еще хоть кто-нибудь на борту «Энтерпрайз», чью кандидатуру ты мог бы рассмотреть?

— Капитан, я не собираюсь заманивать кого-либо в ловушку отношений, к которым они не готовы и которых не понимают, лишь по той причине, что неполадка транспортатора преждевременно запустила мой цикл спаривания. — Выражение его лица было твердым и уверенным. Он лишь надеялся, что капитан Кирк не заметит, как его левая рука при этом сжималась в кулак и разжималась.

Капитан Кирк выглядел неодобрительно, но больше не стал спорить.

— Тогда нам лучше поскорее добраться до Ши`Масу. Тебе подойдет вулканская пара?

— Конечно, вулканские женщины приспособлены к предстоящему. Это логичный выбор. — Даже если его эмоционально не привлекала мысль пригласить незнакомку в свою постель, в свою жизнь.

— Это будет логичным выбором лишь в том случае, если ты сможешь продержаться на протяжении такого долгого времени.

Спок мог лишь пожать плечами, хотя тут же пожалел об этом, когда его перья прошелестели в воздухе.

— Я уже связался с Ши`Масу. Посол обещал найти кого-то приемлемого, подходящего под твои вкусы.

— Вы говорили с послом? — Спок не отрывал глаз от капитана.

— А с кем еще я мог об этом поговорить? — мягко ответил капитан Кирк, — кому еще я могу доверять?

Спок был вынужден признать, что контакт с его альтер эго был логичным выбором. Но это вовсе не означало, что он чувствовал себя совершенно удобно при мысли, сколько народу теперь знает о его состоянии.

— Послушай, у Боунса есть кое-какая новая информация от вулканских докторов. Он должен найти в ближайшее время что-то, что тебе поможет. Я буду гнать корабль, как только смогу, а твоя задача на это время — держаться. — Капитан Кирк протянул руку, будто собираясь хлопнуть Спока по плечу, чем часто заканчивались их разговоры. Но его рука застыла на полпути, а затем отдернулась. — Просто держись.

Спок не смог сформулировать ответ до того, как капитан вышел за дверь.

***

Боунс поймал Джима на полпути от изолятора к двери в коридор.

— Ты это видел? — требовательно спросил он, подсовывая ПАДД Джиму под нос.

— Нет, ты первым это читаешь, — покачал головой Джим.

— Он на самом деле может умереть. Фактически, судя по его показателям, это чудо, что он еще жив.

Джим оттолкнул ПАДД со своего пути. — Я и без показателей скажу тебе то же самое.

— Куда ты? — проорал Боунс, когда дверь открылась.

— Посмотреть, что думает Скотти насчет того, насколько мы можем разогнаться.

***

— Нам нужно будет следить, чтоб не было перегрева плазмопроводов, — предупредил Скотти, показывая Джиму подготовленные расчеты, — но, думаю, мы сможем это сделать.

— Если что-то полетит, у нас есть запчасти? — спросил Джим, пробегая глазами расчеты. Он знал общую теорию варпа и корабельные двигатели, но тот уровень знаний, каким обладал Скотти — это было что-то запредельное.

— Конечно, — весело ответил Скотти, — если что-то произойдет — остановимся на несколько часов и все починим.

— Я бы предпочел обойтись без поломок, но сейчас мы в отчаянии, да и все равно должны были когда-то это опробовать. — Пробормотал Джим. — Твоя команда готова?

— Так точно, капитан! — восторженно ответил Скотти, — я набросал список в надежде, что вы…

Джим жестом прервал его и подошел к панели связи.

— Капитан Кирк мостику.

— На связи лейтенант Сулу, капитан.

— Повысить скорость до варп-восемь, — приказал Джим.

— Есть варп-восемь, капитан. — Голос Сулу звучал немного тревожно, но, судя по показаниям Скотти, эта тревожность не вызвала промедления в исполнении приказа. Гул двигателей слегка изменился, и потребление энергии быстро начало расти.

— Внимательно следите за двигателями, мистер Скотт, — отключив связь, распорядился Джим. — Я хочу знать о любых изменениях.

— Вы узнаете сразу же, как я что-нибудь сделаю, капитан, — пообещал Скотти, — но, капитан… хотя я и рад шансу протестировать наши гондолы, почему мы так спешим на Ши`Масу?

— Побочный эффект поломки транспортатора, — уклончиво ответил Джим, — Споку требуется медицинская помощь, которую не может оказать доктор Маккой.

— А, черт, — пробурчал Скотти, — я все еще выясняю, что тогда произошло. Вы уверены, что вулканцы смогут помочь?

Джим кивнул, перебирая в уме слова, которыми он мог бы объяснить происходящее, не раскрывая слишком многого:  
— Как я понял, изменения в его организме вызвали состояние, известное как… — он пожал плечами, словно не совсем понимая, — вулканские целители знают, что это, но у нас здесь нет нужного оборудования и все такое.

— Скажите доктору Маккою, что, если ему понадобится быстро соорудить какое-нибудь устройство, пусть даст мне знать, — попросил Скотти.

— Скажу, — согласился Джим, направляясь к выходу.

— И я вам сообщу, если у меня будут какие-нибудь новости насчет транспортатора, — вслед ему сказал Скотти.

***

Когда дверь вновь открылась, Спок уже был не в состоянии скрыть бьющую его дрожь. Смены атмосферного давления было достаточно, чтобы вновь вызвать вспышки жара. Он уже начинал поражаться, как вообще вулканская раса смогла дотянуть до рождения Сурака.

— Я создал вещество, которое может смягчить симптомы, — объявил доктор Маккой, входя в палату, — но, судя по тому, что процесс ускоряется, оно поможет ненадолго.

— Я ценю любую оказанную вами помощь, доктор, — ответил Спок, медленно пытаясь подняться на ноги. Встречать капитана, сидя на полу, было приемлемым, но по каким-то причинам, к доктору это не относилось. Это не было логическим противоречием. Возможно, это был побочный эффект пон фарра.

Доктор Маккой подошел и сделал инъекцию гипо в шею Спока. — Расскажешь, как это работает, — сказал он, водя вдоль тела Спока трикодером.

Спок глубоко вздохнул, когда лекарство начало свой путь по его кровотоку. Хотя это было и иллюзией, но ему казалось, что он может чувствовать, как частички лекарства скользят по его сосудам, и там, где они проходят — дарят чувство прохлады, остужающее пламя пон фарра. Когда он начал чувствовать улучшение, он осознал, как плохо он себя чувствовал до того. И как долго.

— Это улучшение.

— Твои показатели уже стали лучше, — согласился доктор Маккой, изучая данные. — Но я не знаю, как долго продлится эффект. Ты остаешься в каюте до самого прилета на Ши`Масу, это врачебный приказ.

— Это приемлемая предосторожность, — ответил Спок. Когда он представил необходимость возвращаться по коридорам в свою каюту, ему захотелось попросить разрешения остаться здесь. Когда доктор двинулся, крылья Спока дернулись, но он отметил снижение собственной сексуальной восприимчивости. Нельзя было сказать, что она уничтожена полностью, это ощущение все еще давало о себе знать при каждом движении, но в меньшей степени. На мгновение он почувствовал, что его ум более ясен, чем до того происшествия с лейтенантом Хан.

— Меня так и подмывает оставить тебя здесь, но будет лучше ограничить посторонние стимулы, и ты будешь чувствовать себя более уединенно в своей каюте. Ты медитируешь?

— Да, доктор.

— Присланная вулканскими медиками информация подтверждает пользу медитации, так что продолжай. — Доктор Маккой протянул ему ПАДД, и Спок взял его. — Здесь все, что они прислали. Я не знаю, как много из этого тебе рассказывали в детстве, так что прочитай, может, что-то пригодится.

— Это не обсуждается подробно, даже в узком кругу, — сказал Спок.

— Ну что ж, сейчас подходящее время подучиться. Пока средство еще действует, я провожу тебя в каюту. Хотя все эти идиоты и так должны держаться подальше после вчерашних капитанских угроз.

— Я заметил улучшение сегодня утром, — ответил Спок. Он нашел этот факт вызывающим облегчение, хотя и испытал мрачную радость от нервных взглядов проходящих мимо людей.

***

На обратном пути из машинного отделения Джим заглянул в свою каюту. Это дало ему возможность в уединении записать сообщение для другого Спока. Он убедился, что в него включены три пункта: первое: Ухура сказала «нет», второе: они перешли на варп-восемь и прибудут приблизительно через три дня, и третье: Спок выглядит совсем дерьмово.

Его разум вытянул наверх воспоминания о том, как Спок проходил через пон фарр, возможно, это было эхо воспоминаний другого Джима Кирка, и никакие из этих воспоминаний не были утешительными. Если Джим был прав, то Спок выглядел буквально на волоске от плак-тау, но пока еще выражался слишком логично, чтобы находиться в ней. Ну, он надеялся.

Он едва смог побороть искушение спросить Скотти, есть ли вообще возможность разогнаться до варп-девять, и вместо этого отправился на мостик, неся на карте памяти свое послание.

— Прошу передать это на Ши`Масу для посла Селека, — он передал карту Ухуре.

— Конечно, капитан, — ответила она, подозрительно взглянув на него. Если бы она сказала Споку «да», Джим мог бы остановиться и все ей объяснить, но она отказала. И в данный момент Джим не был особенно ей доволен и не хотел оставаться рядом с ней дольше, чем было нужно.

Остаток смены обещал пройти так же тихо, но это спокойствие к концу его смены было прервано.

— Капитан, послание от Звездного флота, — голос Ухуры был спокоен, но, повернувшись, он увидел, что ее губы несчастно сжаты.

— Запускайте, лейтенант, — с обреченным вздохом сказал Джим.

— «Энтерпрайз», ваш запрос на немедленное изменение курса до Ши`Масу по медицинской необходимости отклонен. Ваше присутствие необходимо в делгазианской системе на инаугурации нового правителя планеты. Разрешение на полет до Ши`Масу будет дано по окончании делгазианской миссии.

Джим зло глянул на динамик в подлокотнике своего кресла. Что ж, он не собирался просто сидеть сложа руки. Он повернулся к Ухуре:

— Лейтенант, пожалуйста, скажите командованию, что их отказ в разрешении будет проигнорирован. Коммандер Спок в его нынешнем состоянии не перенесет полета до делгазианской системы, не говоря уже о церемонии и обратном пути. В связи с этим, при одобрении от вулканских старейшин мы продолжаем полет к Ши`Масу на максимальном варпе.

Ухура при этих словах побледнела, ее глаза потрясенно расширились. Быстрый взгляд на остальную команду мостика показал похожую реакцию на их лицах, хотя кое-кто из них кивнул, будто они ожидали, что все зайдет так далеко.

— Капитан? — выдохнула Ухура.

— Отсылайте, лейтенант, это приказ. — Рявкнул Джим, а затем, передав командование, покинул мостик.

Ухура появилась перед дверью турболифта и едва успела заскочить внутрь перед тем, как они закрылись.

— Вы уже отправили сообщение, лейтенант? — остановив лифт, резко спросил он в ее бледное лицо.

— Капитан, — обеспокоенно сказала она, — Джим, ты и правда думаешь, что Спок может умереть?

— Те вулканцы, которые в пон фарр не обретают пару или не сражаются за свою пару, умирают через восемь дней. — Жестко сказал он, — и сражения не всегда бывает достаточно. — Уголком сознания он отметил, что должен бы быть с ней более мягким, но большая его часть была зла на нее за то, что она подвергла его друга такому риску.

— Спок лишь сказал, что достиг половой зрелости. Он ничего не сказал о том, что это может его убить! — запротестовала она.

— Ну, значит, ты не задала ему правильных вопросов или не позволила ему все объяснить. Половая зрелость вулканцев — это сложный, опасный и чрезвычайно смущающий их процесс. — Джим выпустил воздух. — Это единственное время, когда они теряют контроль над своими эмоциями, и после первого раза это случается каждые семь лет. Вот почему все взрослые вулканцы всегда женаты.

— Как ты узнал об этом? — требовательно спросила она, — мы были вместе не один год, и Спок никогда не упоминал об этом. И этого не было ни в одной записи, что я читала на вулканском.

— Они не говорят об этом, — признал Джим, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие, — даже их дети редко знают, что ждет их в будущем, лишь в самых общих чертах. Я узнал об этом случайно. Это долгая и запутанная история, и у тебя нет достаточного уровня допуска к ней.

— Я не понимаю, — прошептала она, будто самой себе, — почему он не рассказал мне, что это так опасно?

— Потому что он хотел, чтобы ты сделала выбор, руководствуясь логикой, а не только беспокойством, — признал Джим, — я спрашивал.

— Я все еще могу… — начала она, но он перебил.

— Я спрошу его, — предложил он, — но ты уже отказалась по уважительной причине. Не знаю, примет ли он то, что ты передумала в этом отношении. Он сейчас не слишком логичен, он слишком глубоко погрузился в это состояние.

— Но… — протестующе начала она со слезами на глазах.

— Я не собираюсь позволить ему умереть, — прошипел он, — но от тебя мне сейчас нужно только то, чтобы ты послала сообщение Звездному флоту и сообщила мне, если поступит что-то еще с Ши`Масу. Я поговорю со Споком, но, пока он принимает решение, мне нужно, чтобы ты делала свою работу.

До нее дошло, по крайней мере, частично, и по ее щекам покатились слезы.

— Да, капитан, — мягко сказала она и повернулась, нажимая кнопку открытия дверей, чтобы вернуться на мостик.

Едва она вышла, Джим со страдальческим вздохом повалился на стену лифта. Будь проклят Спок, что не сказал ей всей правды. И будь проклят он сам, что так вышел из себя, когда она была в пределах слышимости. Он идиот.

***

Джим нашел Боунса в его кабинете, тот сгорбился над ПАДДом и рассеянно запихивал в рот еду, не отрываясь от чтения. Когда Джим вошел, доктор глянул на него, быстро оценил выражение капитанского лица и истолковал его с точностью, с какой мог многолетний друг.

— Что ты натворил на этот раз?

Хмыкнув, Джим рухнул в кресло по другую сторону стола.

— Я поругался со Звездным флотом и упомянул, что Споку повезет, если довезем его до Ши`Масу даже на нашей нынешней скорости.

Боунс поднял бровь — жест, который он даже слишком хорошо перенял у Спока:

— И? Это правда.

— Похоже, я сделал это, пока Ухура была на канале, — смущенно признался Джим.

— Отлично, — жестко ответил Боунс, — Спок должен был сказать ей правду. Теперь она знает.

— Она хочет попросить у Спока еще один шанс. — Добавил Джим, запрокинув голову и глядя в потолок.

Боунс хмыкнул.

— Не думаю, что она этого заслуживает, но почему бы и нет.

— Я сказал, что спрошу его.

— Оставь его в покое, — приказал Боунс, — я проверю его состояние через пару часов. Тогда и спрошу сам.

Джим посмотрел на друга оценивающе и любопытно:

— Ты что, совсем размяк, Боунс? С каких пор ты вот так предлагаешь помощь?

— Просто не хочу ввергать его в еще больший стресс, чем сейчас, — проворчал Боунс, — его показатели стали получше после полудня, но их динамика не так хороша, как мне хотелось бы. До того, как я получил те медицинские рекомендации с Вулкана, я задавался вопросом, протянет ли он до конца дня. А сейчас…

Джим выпрямился в кресле, глубоко встревоженный словами Боунса:

— Все настолько плохо? Уже?

— Я обмениваюсь записями с вулканским целителем, но он согласен со мной, — извиняющимся тоном сказал Боунс, — я не уверен, что даже на лекарствах Спок протянет еще пару дней, не говоря уже о трех и более.

— Черт побери! — сорвался Джим, — если бы Ухура не была такой практичной… Должен быть кто-то на корабле, кого он сочтет приемлемым.

— Я собираюсь спросить его о том же, хотя и не одобряю тот стресс, что, возможно, вызову этим, — сказал Боунс, — в присланных послом документах есть упоминание о… эм… — Он полистал страницы на ПАДДе, — Rel-san-vek. Это что-то вроде ритуала развода, так что не похоже, что их брак — это что-то абсолютно постоянное, что бы там ни подразумевал зеленокровый гоблин.

— Rel-san-vek, — пробормотал про себя Джим. Так развод был возможен. Возможно, лишь возможно, в этом был выход. — Ты обсудишь это с ним?

— В два часа — пообещал Боунс, проверяя ближайший хронометр, — хочу сохранять регулярность своих визитов, чтобы минимизировать их влияние.

— Прошу, скажи, что у тебя есть какой-нибудь способ проверить его удаленно, — взмолился Джим.

Боунс указал на дисплей на своем столе, который показывал пульс, дыхание и еще несколько понятных лишь посвященным показателей. — Настроил это на него, когда отпустил его к себе в каюту. Я собираюсь не дать ему сыграть в ящик в течение следующих трех дней, даже если мне придется спать с ним самому.

При этом заявлении Джим поднял бровь:

— Что? Боунс, я не знал, что у тебя есть чувства к Споку.  
— Не шути со мной, парень! — рявкнул Боунс, и Джим понял, что ударил слишком глубоко. Боунс почти никогда не звал его пацаном. — Я просто не хочу потерять пациента.

— Ну, если ты так говоришь… — поддразнивающе протянул Джим.

— А, вали ты. Поешь и поспи, прежде чем тоже развалишься на части. — Приказал Боунс.

— Да, док! — Рявкнул Джим и встал, отдавая честь. Но перед уходом он затормозил и оглянулся.

— Если тебе нужен другой доктор, который тебя сменит…

— Я попросил Кристину сменить меня, но все, что я ей поручил — следить за показаниями. У нее есть еще один монитор.

— Отлично. Хорошая мысль, Боунс.

***

Уровень отчаяния Спока рос. Он вывернул вентиляцию в своей каюте на самый низкий уровень, который только посмел, почти выключая ее, чтобы минимизировать воздушные потоки. Он не стал разжигать жаровню — перепады тепла вызывали дополнительные трудности, сорвал с себя рубашку, потому что она терлась о перья, и испробовал все известные ему позы для медитации. Но он по-прежнему не мог очистить свой разум. Пон фарр прогрессировал слишком быстро, с почти невозможной скоростью. Огонь пожирал его вены, заполняя разум своим ревом. Он не мог избавиться от пульсации, которая, казалось, зарождалась в кончиках перьев и затем распространялась по всему телу.

Попав в западню своего расстройства, Спок не знал, облегчение или гнев он ощутил, услышав, как открывается входная дверь.

— Время очередной дозы, — объявил доктор Маккой. В этот раз Спок не озаботился тем, чтобы подняться на ноги из своей позы для медитации. Сохранять неподвижность было более важным, чем то, как он предстанет перед доктором.

Гипо быстро прижался к его шее, поднесенный трикодер создал движение воздуха, когда доктор Маккой использовал более точные датчики для проверки его состояния. Единственной причиной того, что он сохранял неподвижность при появлении новых стимулов, было облегчение от несущегося по его венам лекарства.

— Мне все еще не нравятся твои показатели, — сказал доктор Маккой.

— Но они улучшились, — твердо ответил Спок.

— Немного, — неохотно уступил доктор, — но до Ши`Масу еще очень далеко.

— Я осведомлен о хронологии нашего полета, — сказал Спок, борясь сильнее, чем он хотел бы признать, за то, чтобы сохранять ровным свой голос.

— Спок, — запротестовал доктор Маккой, — послушай, есть ли здесь хоть кто-то кого бы ты смог рассмотреть как кандидатуру для koon-ut-so’lik? Мужчина? Женщина? Кто-нибудь еще? Какие у тебя требования? Мне не нравятся твои шансы на то, что ты переживешь полет.

— Пол не имеет значения. Я не собираюсь разрушать чью-либо жизнь лишь потому, что неполадка транспортатора нарушила мой цикл спаривания. — Сказал Спок более резким тоном, чем предполагал.

— Ухура знает, что ты умираешь, — быстро сказал доктор Маккой, — Джим проговорился. Она выразила надежду на то, что ты дашь ей второй шанс.

— Она приняла логичное решение, — настаивал Спок, — она не должна позволять сантиментам влиять на него.

— Черт побери, Спок! — рявкнул доктор Маккой. — Ты не должен умирать лишь потому, что неполадка транспортатора нарушила твой цикл спаривания.

Спок уловил передразнивание в тоне и выборе слов доктора, но он также уловил в его голосе нотки, которые смог распознать как беспокойство.

— Доктор, не волнуйтесь об этом. Ждать — это мой выбор. Несмотря на то, что для успокоения лихорадки пон фарра приемлема почти любая пара, я не позволю своей биологии поймать в ловушку отношений неподготовленного партнера.

Доктор Маккой сверлил его взглядом.

— Посол Селек прислал мне множество информации, и я прочитал все. У вас, вулканцев, есть способ развестись, так что не рассказывай мне, что это связь на всю жизнь, в ловушку которой ты кого-то поймаешь.

— Доктор, — сказал Спок, пытаясь сохранить спокойствие перед вызывающим тоном доктора. — это не та продолжительность отношений, что меня интересует. Если присланные вам файлы содержат полную информацию, то в них должно упоминаться, что в дополнение к требуемому физическому спариванию необходимо установление ментальной связи.

— Я видел упоминание об этом. — Признал доктор Маккой.

— Вулканцы с самого детства подготавливаются к этой связи. Нийота и я осуществляли некое мысленное общение, которое могло бы облегчить ей установление между нами связи, но это все равно было бы сложным. Брачные узы объединяют все — переживания, воспоминания, мечты. На этом корабле нет никого, имеющего опыт подобного единения. Без должной подготовки этот опыт может быть весьма травматичным, и то, что было разделено на двоих, не будет забыто лишь потому, что узы будут разорваны. Я не стану причиной подобной травмы ни для кого на этом корабле, неважно, какие последствия это будет для меня иметь.

Доктор Маккой молча сидел несколько минут, его выражение лица менялось по мере того, как он обдумывал слова Спока. В конце концов, он остановился на сдержанном восхищении с изрядной долей отчаяния.

— Хорошо, я понял твою точку зрения. Мне она не нравится, но я ее понимаю. Ты уверен, что не хочешь дать еще один шанс Ухуре?

— Во время нашего разговора она приняла обоснованное решение, — настойчиво вновь повторил Спок, хотя часть его протестовала при мысли о том, что от него ускользает такой отличный потенциальный партнер. — Я не желаю, чтобы она меняла свое мнение по причине того, что является эмоциональным шантажом. Капитан Кирк не должен был рассказывать ей.

— Не должен был. Ты должен был рассказать ей правду.

— Я рассказал, — Спок нахмурился, пытаясь в точности вспомнить сказанное им тогда, — и я ни в чем не солгал. Просто не рассказал все подробно.

— Например, то, что это может тебя убить? Учитывая твою склонность указывать в отчетах любую деталь независимо от ее важности, для тебя такое утаивание равнозначно лжи.

— Если вы так настаиваете, доктор, — уступил Спок, хотя и не был с этим согласен. Он был не в состоянии приводить должные аргументы. В данный момент он даже не был полностью уверен, что его отказ Нийоте не был эмоциональной реакцией на ее отказ от него.

— Ладно, неважно. Отдохни хоть немного, насколько это будет возможно в твоем состоянии. — Приказал доктор Маккой. — Я приду в четыре часа.

— Нет необходимости тревожить ваш покой. — Предложил Спок.

Доктор Маккой лишь пронзил его взглядом и повторил «я приду в четыре часа», прежде, чем уйти.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rel-san-vek - процедура развода


	7. Chapter 7

Джим почти попросил у Боунса снотворное. Это был адский день, и следующие несколько дней обещали быть не лучше. Ему нужен был отдых, но он не стал просить, потому что ненавидел даваемое снотворным ощущение заторможенности, если среди ночи внезапно возникала какая-то чрезвычайная ситуация. Оказалось, что он сделал правильный выбор, когда кто-то посреди ночи забарабанил в его дверь.

Пошатываясь, Джим поднялся на ноги и прокричал «входите». Еще в самом начале своего капитанства он выучил, как важно при чрезвычайной ситуации не быть никогда застуканным со спущенными штанами, буквально или метафорически, и этот опыт навсегда отвратил его от желания спать голым. Однако он все же не мог спать в рубашке — в итоге воротник всегда душил его. И потому он еще стоял сонно в дверях спальни, одетый только в штаны, когда в каюту вошел Скотти.

— Когда вы в последний раз спали, мистер Скотт? — спросил Джим, чувствуя маниакально излучаемую этим человеком энергию, еще более дикую, чем обычно.

— Хм… даже не знаю, капитан, — на миг задумавшись, сказал Скотти, — я проверял двигатели, и думаю, я выяснил, что случилось с мистером Споком.

— Говорите. — Подстегнул его Джим, рухнув в кресло и запустив руку во всклокоченные сном волосы.

— Я не обнаружил ничего в оборудовании, — начал Скотти, протягивая ПАДД, — доктор Маккой и несколько ученых протестировали привезенные с Сардина III образцы и полностью проверили ДНК мистера Спока. Похоже, лейтенант Хан нашла ответ.

На экране ПАДДа были показаны две спирали ДНК. Они не выглядели для Джима особо знакомыми, но их схожие участки были подчеркнуты.

— В живых организмах планеты есть что-то такое, что, похоже, имеет аттрактивные, то есть привлекательные свойства для других ДНК. Наверное, перо застряло в его рубашке или было захвачено транспортационным вихрем. Эти аттрактивные свойства вызвали сбой в схеме буферов, что смешало ДНК пера и мистера Спока. Ему повезло, что это было перо, а не цветок или семечко. Если бы кто-нибудь из научной группы поднялся с образцом растения…

— Это просто чудо, что никто не пострадал куда серьезнее, — Джима передернуло.

— Так точно, капитан. Я подготовил отчет для Звездного флота. Пока мы не перепрограммируем транспортаторы, чтобы блокировать это смешение генома, пользоваться транспортатором на Сардина III нельзя.

— Вы уверены, что все материалы оттуда надежно упакованы? — Джим не хотел даже думать, что что-нибудь с той планеты может перемещаться по воздуховодам по всему кораблю.

— Мы подвергли группу высадки полному протоколу деконтаминации, а все образцы содержатся надлежащим образом. — Уверил его Скотти. — Любые возможные утечки будут расцениваться и устраняться как химические выбросы.

— Рад это слышать, — чуть вздохнув от облегчения, сказал Джим. — Так что, раз теперь мы знаем, что произошло, есть шансы, что мы сможем вернуть Спока в норму?

— Ну, это достаточно сложно, — уклончиво сказал Скотти, нервно глядя в сторону. — Теоретически, я смог бы перепрограммировать схемы буферов транспортатора, чтобы убрать дополнения с Сардина III…

— Но? — подтолкнул его Джим, когда Скотти замолчал, его мышцы напряглись, будто готовясь к драке. Он знал, что кулаками нынешнюю проблему не решить, но это была привычка, с которой он еще не успел справиться.

— Ну, ДНК мистера Спока и так уже весьма уникальна. Я не уверен… если бы он был чистокровным вулканцем, мы, возможно, могли бы попытаться, но с его гибридной смесью генов я не смогу быть уверенным, что извлеку нужные частицы… не смогу быть точным. Если бы у меня был образец для сравнения…

Сердце Джима на миг упало, но затем он уже знал ответ. Откинувшись назад, он рассмеялся.

— Если у вас будет образец первоначальной ДНК Спока, как думаете, сможете это сделать?

— Так точно, — ответил Скотти, выглядя весьма растерянным, — но я уже спрашивал дока. В его системе нет образца, и каюта мистера Спока уже убиралась после происшествия.

— Да, но мы летим на Ши`Масу, и там нас ждет просто прекрасный образец, — оживленно сказал Джим.

— Капитан, — протестующе проговорил Скотти, — я рассматривал этот вариант, но посол Сарек может обеспечить нам лишь половину образца. Даже если бы мать мистера Спока была до сих пор жива, я не думаю, что смогу угадать, как их ДНК была комбинирована. Если я извлеку не те частицы, я его убью.

Джим ухмыльнулся.

— Но я говорю не о после Сареке. Помните того вулканца, что мы встретили на Дельта Вега?

— Того, который утверждал, что он путешественник во времени? — спросил Скотти. — Он родственник мистера Спока?

— Он — Спок, — поправил его Джим, — из параллельной вселенной, сто двадцать девять… эм, сто двадцать семь лет спустя.

— Как вы можете быть уверены, что они идентичны? — взволнованно спросил Скотти.

— Вселенные разошлись в стороны двадцать семь лет назад, когда прибыла «Нарада» и уничтожила ЮСС «Кельвин», — ответил Джим, — Спок родился раньше, следовательно, оба Спока должны быть идентичны на генном уровне.

— Это имеет смысл. — Согласился Скотти.

— Так что, вы сможете это сделать?

— Так точно… думаю… я начал кое-какие предварительные расчеты прежде, чем понял, что у меня нет нужного образца… я начну собирать модель, как только вернусь в инженерное. — Скотти уже настукивал на ПАДДе уравнения.

— Сначала поспите, — приказал Джим, — я хочу идеальную модель, а вы вымотаны.

— Да, вы правы. — Уступил Скотти и зевнул во весь рот.

И тут же раздался сигнал связи.

— Мостик капитану Кирку.

Джим стукнул по кнопке коммуникатора на столе.

— Кирк слушает.

— Адмиралы Пайк и Мобацу хотят поговорить с вами, сэр. — Объявил связист гамма-смены.

— Переведите их на мою каюту. — Джим быстро вернулся в спальню, чтобы схватить рубашку. Когда Скотти собрался уходить, Джим жестом попросил его остаться, усадив за плечо обратно в кресло. Адмирал Пайк уважал Джима, но адмирал Мобацу с того самого момента, когда Джим стал капитаном, имел о нем глубоко укоренившееся предубеждение, которое не собирался менять, и потому Джиму сейчас требовалась вся поддержка, которую он мог получить. Кто-то должен отвести удар от отношений Спока и Ухуры. Снова.

— Адмиралы? — вежливо поприветствовал Кирк, когда включился экран на его столе. — Что я могу для вас сделать этой ночью? — добавил он для объяснения взъерошенных сном волос и мятой рубашки. Он не был удивлен, что адмирал Мобацу выбрал это время для вызова, потому что знал, что это создаст неудобство для Джима. Этот человек всегда ждал лишь того, что очередная неприглядная часть джимова характера откроется, тем самым подтвердив укоренившиеся в адмирале предубеждения.

— Джим, мы звоним, чтобы поговорить о том сообщении, что ты прислал Звездном флоту несколько часов назад. — Вежливо начал адмирал Пайк. — Ты весьма взбудоражил некоторых своими формулировками.

— Сожалею об этом, адмирал, — сказал Джим, хотя совершенно не сожалел, — я просто не понимаю, как я должен появиться на делгазианской церемонии и объяснить всем, что один из тех людей, кого они особо приглашали присутствовать, не сможет этого сделать, потому что мы позволили ему умереть из-за приказа прибыть вовремя.

— Мне не нравится ваш тон, капитан! — рявкнул адмирал Мобацу. — Ваше первоначальное сообщение не содержало таких деталей.

— Я не был в то время уведомлен о точном состоянии коммандера Спока, но я указал в сообщении о неотложной медицинской необходимости. — Желчно возразил Джим. Казалось, адмирал существовал лишь для того, чтобы мотать Джиму нервы. — Если вам нужна была дополнительная информация, вам следовало бы спросить, прежде чем приказывать мне игнорировать состояние моего коллеги-офицера.

— Капитан. — Тон адмирала Пайка ясно приказывал Джиму сбавить обороты. Ему не в первый раз приходилось исполнять роль буфера между этими двумя. — Адмирал. Возможно, нам следует запросить более подробные данные о состоянии коммандера, прежде чем принимать поспешные решения.

— Мистер Скотт только что проинформировал меня, что, наконец, разобрался, что произошло. — Джим чуть обернулся к инженеру. — Возможно, вы сможете рассказать адмиралам то, что вы только что рассказали мне.

Джим откинулся на спинку кресла и постарался не ухмыляться, когда Скотти вывалил на адмиралов миллион фактов. Инженер был просто счастлив блуждать в океане мельчайших подробностей, и Джим не сделал ни малейшей попытки его остановить. Он решил подождать, пока адмиралы прогнутся.

— Да, да, все это очень хорошо, — адмирал Мобацу сдался первым, на целых пять минут позже, чем ожидал Джим, — Сардина III будет помещена под карантин. Но это не объясняет, как эта неисправность поставила под угрозу жизнь коммандера Спока. Из ваших слов я сделал вывод, что трансформация была стабильной.

— Трансформация вызвала состояние, которое периодически затрагивает вулканцев. Его особенности — очень личные, очень интимные для вулканцев. — Уклончиво продолжил Джим. — Если не провести лечение, то обычно через восемь дней наступает смерть. К сожалению, как подтвердили доктору Маккою вулканские целители, трансформация ускорила развитие этого состояния у коммандера. Споку повезет, если он протянет еще два дня до прибытия на Ши`Масу.

— Если это настолько интимное состояние, как вы и доктор узнали о нем? — требовательно спросил адмирал Мобацу.

— Доктор Маккой тщательно следил за состоянием коммандера Спока с момента неисправности транспортатора и заметил первоначальные физические изменения, которые показали, что что-то идет не так. Мы связались с Ши`Масу, чтобы запросить помощи, и получили особое разрешение на изучение деталей. — Расплывчато пояснил Джим. — Если вы хотите узнать дополнительные подробности, вам нужно будет связаться с вулканцами. Но все, что сейчас имеет значение, — это то, что коммандер Спок умрет, если мы не доставим его для должного лечения в течение следующих пары дней.

— Ты говоришь: у вас нет полной уверенности, что коммандер Спок доживет до прилета на Ши`Масу. — Сказал адмирал Пайк.

— Вы считаете, что если мы не можем дать гарантий, то я должен просто позволить ему умереть? — зло спросил Джим.

— Я не хочу этого, — ответил адмирал Пайк, — коммандер Спок — превосходный офицер, и я с теплотой вспоминаю то время, когда мы служили вместе. Но допустить вероятность межпланетного инцидента из-за чего-то столь неопределенного…

— Адмирал, как много вы знаете о делгазианцах? — спросил Джим, едва удерживая себя от попытки протянуть руки через экран и придушить одного чиновника адмиралтейства, которого он считал другом.

— Я кое-что изучал о них. — Признал адмирал Пайк.

— Тогда, возможно, вам стало известно, какую необыкновенную важность делгазианцы придают клану — воинам, которые сражаются на вашей стороне? — многозначительно сказал Джим. — Они ставят под сомнение разумность большинства рас Федерации и, по сути, высказываются об установлении торговых отношений с клингонами, а не с Федерацией, потому что клингоны, по крайней мере, уважают боевые узы и понимают важность воинской чести. Нежели вы и вправду думаете, что нашим переговорам пойдет на пользу, если я скажу их предводителям, что я позволил своему офицеру, своему собрату-герою битвы с Нероном умереть, даже не попытавшись спасти его, потому что посчитал важнее прибыть вовремя?

— Хватит! — рявкнул адмирал Мобацу, хлопнув по столу ладонью. — У вас нет прав диктовать Звездному флоту, как ему вести свою политику…

Адмирал Пайк прервал Мобацу, тронув его за предплечье:

— Не диктовать, но есть смысл прислушаться к капитану Кирку, когда дело касается делгазианцев. Наши доводы за отправку к ним «Энтерпрайз» частично были попыткой убедить эту расу не вступать в альянс с клингонами. Они уважают «Энтерпрайз» потому, что ее команда показала себя в бою. Они зауважают нас больше, если мы помедлим, чтобы спасти жизнь коммандера Спока, чем в случае, если мы поторопимся, лишь бы успеть вовремя.

Адмирал Мобацу пристально посмотрел на адмирала Пайка.

— Ладно, но я хочу получить подтверждение этого загадочного состояния со стороны вулканцев. — В итоге резко сказал он.

— Я уверен, что посол Сарек или посол Селек будут рады помочь вам в этом. — Предложил Джим, получив в ответ странные взгляды адмиралов.

— Я бы не рискнул беспокоить столь важных членов вулканского правительства. — Шокировано сказал Адмирал Мобацу.

— Я думаю, что они будут весьма оскорблены, если вулканцы вообще способны на это чувство, в случае, если вы этого не сделаете. — Парировал Джим. — Посол Сарек — отец коммандера Спока…

— А ты лично знаком с послом Селеком, — прервал его адмирал Пайк, взглянув на адмирала Мобацу и сделав рукой жест Джиму не продолжать. Видимо, адмирал Мобацу не имел допуска к этой истории. Интересно.

— Он тоже член семьи, — лишь сказал Джим, — кузен… полагаю.

— Ну да, кузен, — с выражением облегчения подтвердил адмирал Пайк, — мы свяжемся с Ши`Масу и вернемся к…

Адмирал Пайк не успел договорить — его прервал сигнал его личного коммуникатора.

— Адмирал, Т`Пау из Верховного совета Вулкана запрашивает немедленного присутствия «Энтерпрайз» на Ши`Масу.

— А почему у меня? — с любопытством спросил адмирал Пайк.

— Сообщение было вам направлено по распоряжению посла Селека.

— Благодарю, — адмирал Пайк выключил коммуникатор и послал Джиму многозначительный взгляд. — Похоже, у тебя есть друзья в высших кругах.

— Этого достаточно для одобрения моего решения лететь на Ши`Масу? — спросил Джим.

— Я сомневаюсь, что кто-нибудь сможет добровольно отказать Т`Пау, даже сейчас, — губы адмирала Пайка изогнулись в усмешке, — ты вскоре получишь официальный приказ, но, похоже, это именно то, чего ты и хотел.

Адмирал Мобацу был в ярости, но все же не стал протестовать. Похоже, даже он не был склонен спорить с Т`Пау.

— Благодарю вас, сэр, — официально сказал Джим, — конец связи. — Он со вздохом облегчения отключил коммуникатор и откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Сделаю вид, что не слышал большую часть сказанного — сухо сказал Скотти.

— Наверное, так будет лучше. — Согласился Джим.

— Понял. Пойду немного посплю, а потом займусь нашей моделью. — Похлопав Джима по плечу, сказал Скотти.

— Хорошее решение, — заставляя себя подняться на ноги, ответил Джим, — пойду тоже досыпать.

***

Спок осознавал течение времени. Счет проходящих секунд был единственным методом, который позволял ему хотя бы в малой степени успокоить разум и тело, давал хотя бы крохотную иллюзию контроля, позволял надеяться на шанс дожить до прибытия на Ши`Масу. Логически он осознавал, что прошло всего тридцать два часа с момента, когда капитан Кирк выяснил, что с ним происходит. Однако Субъективные ощущения настойчиво твердили, будто прошло уже больше недели.

Осознавая каждый проходящий промежуток времени, Спок уже был готов к тому, что доктор Маккой в соответствии с расписанием прибыл для очередного осмотра. Он не отреагировал, когда доктор воткнул в него еще один гипо и принялся водить вокруг него трикодером, — он просто ждал. Спок знал, что его состояние слегка улучшилось от применения предложенных вулканскими целителями препаратов, и нашел, что медитация также помогает в снижении интенсивности его состояния. Ему не нужны были инструменты доктора Маккоя, чтобы рассказать о его состоянии.

Ему не нужен был доктор Маккой, чтобы рассказать, что всего этого недостаточно.

Наконец, голос доктора Маккоя нарушил тишину:

— Сегодня лекарство помогает хуже, чем вчера.

— В документах с Ши`Масу сказано, что это вполне вероятно. — Спок поразился сухости своего голоса. Хотя температура в его каюте была выше обычной, и он давно уже не пил воды, вулканцы редко страдали от подобных условий. Возможно, это был один из факторов, обусловленных его человеческим наследием.

— Нам еще больше двух дней до Ши`Масу… Спок, я не знаю, продержишься ли ты еще так долго. Может, ты пересмотришь предложение Нийоты?

Спок не потрудился ответить. Вместо этого он закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул. _Один. Два. Три…_

Доктор Маккой покинул его на ста пятидесяти.

***

Поднявшись теперь уже в положенное время, Джим первым делом направился в лазарет. Он немедленно загнал Боунса в угол, хотя доктор и выглядел так, будто спал еще хуже Джима.

— Как он?

— Я не знаю! — отрезал Боунс, в отчаянии отшвыривая свой ПАДД. — Его показатели скачут вверх и вниз. Каждый раз, как я даю ему лекарство, наступает улучшение, но не слишком большое и ненадолго. Похоже, его организм вырабатывает устойчивость к препарату.

— Уже? — спросил Джим.

— Сожалею, — сникнув, ответил Боунс, — мне тоже это не нравится, но я уже опробовал все варианты, что предложили вулканские целители. Я постоянно обмениваюсь с ними медицинскими данными, к ужасу наших связистов, и все они решили, что мы больше ничего не можем сделать.

— Черт, Боунс, это недопустимо! — отрезал Джим, принимаясь метаться по небольшому кабинету Боунса.

Боунс схватил его за запястье и усадил обратно в кресло.

— Джим, мне это нравится не больше, чем тебе, но сейчас я израсходовал все медицинские возможности. Это не значит, что у нас не осталось совершенно никаких вариантов, но это предел того, что я могу вообще сделать. Как доктор.

Джим пристально смотрел на друга, тщательно обдумывая эти слова. Он знал о своей склонности сначала прыгать, а уже потом соображать, куда и зачем, но он чувствовал, что сейчас не тот случай. Ему нужно подумать. Боунс больше ничем не может помочь в медицинском смысле.

— Ты спрашивал его насчет Ухуры? — наконец поинтересовался Джим.

— Да, — вздохнул Боунс, — и он дал понять, что не уверен в том, правильно ли было вообще спрашивать ее об этом.

— Что? — запротестовал Джим. — Почему нет?

Боунс задумчиво сцепил руки под подбородком — поза, что он не так давно перенял у Спока:

— Он подчеркнул, что важной частью процесса спаривания является установление ментальной связи, и поскольку на корабле нет ни одной телепатически совместимой расы, то никто не подготовлен для ее установления. Он боится травмировать любого, кто попытается создать с ним узы. Не говоря уже о том, что даже после развода они все еще сохранят все разделенные с партнером воспоминания.

Джим хотел запротестовать, назвать все это абсурдным и нелогичным, но не мог. В словах Спока была логика и здравый смысл. Но должен быть способ обойти это.

Что ж, если есть хоть один способ, то Джим Кирк — тот, кто его найдет. Или все же доставит Спока на Ши`Масу. В любом случае, он не собирался терять своего первого офицера, своего друга.

— Буду иметь это в виду, — пробормотал Джим, — спасибо, Боунс. Держи меня в курсе о состоянии Спока. — Он встал. Ему пора было на мостик.

— Буду держать, Джим, — ответил Боунс, рухнув обратно в кресло с изможденным видом, так хорошо знакомым самому Джиму.

***

Пребывание на мостике должно было быть облегчением. Это была работа, отвлечение. К несчастью, это было неправильное отвлечение. Ухура продолжала смотреть на него нервным, отчаянным взглядом. Остальная команда создавала встревоженную и расстроенную ауру, что означало, что они гадали, достаточно ли быстро они приближаются к Ши`Масу, чтобы успеть спасти жизнь их первому офицеру. Плюс бесцельно блуждающая группа инженеров из машинного отделения, нервозно глядящая на показания характеристик двигателя, и в результате атмосфера на мостике была какой угодно, только не расслабляющей.

В попытке игнорировать все это, Джим достал ПАДД, куда он загрузил присланную послом Споком информацию, и начал читать, прерываясь лишь тогда, когда старшина приносила ему документы на подпись.

Единственной хорошей новостью было сообщение Ухуры посередине смены:

— Командование Звездного флота приказало нам на максимальной скорости проследовать к Ши`Масу, а затем, когда состояние коммандера Спока вновь стабилизируется — к делгазианской системе.

Что ж, это заняло много времени. Возможно, адмирал Мобацу дергал за ниточки за кулисами, пытаясь применить тактику проволочек или что-то в этом роде.

— Рад, что они наконец-то послушались здравого смысла. — Проворчал Джим. Сулу странно глянул на него, но Джим лишь рявкнул: «Выполняйте свои обязанности, мистер Сулу», — и вновь вернулся к чтению. Должно же там быть хоть что-то, что можно использовать для спасения Спока.

***

Следующие переговоры, потребовавшие внимания Джима, очень уместно пришлись на конец смены. Джим с облегчением покинул мостик, приняв вызов в кабинете.

— Посол? — Джим с удивлением увидел на экране посла Спока.

— Я видел новые данные от доктора Маккоя, — сказал тот, — у меня было… ощущение, что ты захочешь поговорить.

Джим хмыкнул:

— Вы знаете меня слишком хорошо, старый друг.

— Опыт — хороший учитель, — согласился Спок, — как ты… держишься?

Джим потер лицо руками и снова растекся по креслу. — Могло быть и лучше, — признал он, — хотя Скотти сказал, что сможет разобраться с этими крыльями, если мы довезем Спока до вас живым.

— Я получил от него сообщение. Я буду рад предоставить ему образец ДНК.

— Спасибо вам.

— Это логично.

Джим рассмеялся.

— Во всей этой ситуации нет ничего логичного. — Возразил он.

Уголок губ Спока чуть изогнулся в намеке на улыбку:

— Это правда.

— Спок… возможно, вы знаете Спока лучше, чем я. Есть ли способ, которым я могу его убедить… — Джим замолчал, по-новому оценивая свои слова, — как думаете, есть ли хоть кто-то на этом корабле, кого он может рассмотреть в качестве?..

— Ты хочешь найти ему партнера для создания уз. — Сказал Спок, скорее не спрашивая, а высказывая вслух то, что не мог сказать Джим.

— Да, — Джим вздохнул, — я не хочу, чтобы он умер.

— Мои отношения с коллегами по экипажу были не похожи на его отношения со всеми вами. Слишком многое изменилось.

— Уверен, у вас есть идея, — просяще проговорил Джим, — Ухура умоляет о втором шансе, но Спок говорит «нет».

— Его причины для отказа логичны. — Многозначительно ответил Спок.

Джим закатил глаза.

— Он так и сказал, когда Боунс завел об этом разговор. Когда я спросил, может ли он принять вместо нее кого-нибудь другого, он просто сказал, что не может создать связи с кем-то неподготовленным и неосведомленным, что он боится нанести травму кому-то неопытному в телепатических связях.

— Это звучит как изложение его требований. Ты можешь сравнить их со списком членов экипажа и вычеркнуть тех, кто не подходит.

— Вы не слишком-то помогли, — проворчал Джим. Он пытался понять выражение лица Спока. Он ни разу не видел подобного ни у одного вулканца или полувулканца, если бы ему представился случай встретить такого. Он чувствовал, будто упускает что-то очень очевидное. — Вы не могли бы предложить несколько имен?

— Ты умнее, чем притворяешься, друг мой, — сказал Спок, и в этот момент Джим узнал намек на улыбку. — Я верю, что ты найдешь решение.

— Надеюсь, вы правы.

***

Скотти вновь постучался в каюту Джима, но в этот раз хотя бы не в то время, когда Джим пытался заснуть. Джим лишь перечитывал материалы по пон фарру и быстро пригласил инженера войти.

— Я просто зашел с новостями, — торопливо сказал Скотти, — модель хорошо выглядит, кроме нескольких плазмопроводов. Они слишком перегреваются.

— Насколько все плохо? — Джим наклонился вперед, упираясь локтями в колени.

— Не настолько, чтобы мы остановились, — уверил его Скотти, — фактически, я собираюсь гнать так долго, как смогу. Полученные нами данные помогут переделать трубы, чтобы справиться с возросшей нагрузкой.

— Думаешь, мы долетим с ними до Ши`Масу?

— Не уверен, капитан. Надеюсь, почти, но не могу ничего обещать.

— Черт, — пробормотал Джим, потирая лицо ладонями.

— Я знаю, как это важно, — заверил его Скотти, — мы делаем все, что в наших силах.

— Я знаю, Скотти, знаю, — успокоил его капитан, — я просто боюсь, что мы не успеем найти решение.

Скотти ничего не мог на это ответить, и Джим не имел права винить его в этом. Быть капитаном космического корабля означало чувствовать боль в хорошие дни. В плохие дни она становилась невыносимой. И сейчас, похоже, обещала быть плохой вся неделя.

— Что ж, гони, насколько осмелишься, — приказал Джим, — но снижай скорость или остановись, если потребуется. Нет смысла убивать всех ради попытки спасения одного.

— Так точно, капитан. — Печально сказал Скотти.

***

Джим пытался уснуть, он знал, что ему нужен сон, но вскоре обнаружил, что просто ворочается с боку на бок. Сдавшись, он оделся и вышел из каюты.

В коридоре он остановился у двери Спока. Ему хотелось поговорить со своим другом, попросить логического совета у того, кто был его поддержкой во всем с того самого момента, как он стал капитаном. Но сегодня это не было выходом. Спок был не в состоянии давать советы по беспокоящему Джима вопросу, и, даже если бы его логика не была нарушена пон фарром, вряд ли он что-либо мог предложить в данной ситуации. Но Джим все еще скучал по голосу друга. Он не мог даже войти внутрь и поговорить с ним с тех пор, как дверь была запрограммирована только на код авторизации Боунса, чтобы тот мог быть уверен, что никто не потревожит вулканца, пока тот борется за свою жизнь.

Наконец, Джим заставил себя оторваться от двери. Если он будет долго бродить по коридорам, то может в кого-нибудь врезаться, и тогда этот кто-то может позвать Боунса. А тот прикажет ему вернуться в свою каюту и чем-нибудь накачает. Да, ему нужен сон, но прямо сейчас куда нужнее подумать.

Думай. Должно быть решение, способ спасти Спока. Возможно, они успеют на Ши`Масу вовремя. Возможно. Но Джиму нужен другой план, просто на всякий случай. Он не верил в безвыигрышные ситуации. Двигатели могут перегреться или состояние Спока может резко ухудшиться. Должен быть другой вариант.

Чтобы избежать встречи с кем-нибудь из экипажа, Джим поднялся на обзорную палубу. Вид проносящихся мимо на варп-скорости звезд успокаивал, и Джим распластался в кресле, чтобы им полюбоваться.

Глядя на звезды и давая отдых телу, Джим в то же время сосредоточился на ранее произнесенных послом Споком словах. Он ценил доверие старика, но желал, чтобы хоть раз другой Спок сказал что-нибудь, кроме загадок. Что ж, если у него и вправду есть перечень необходимых условий…

Спок — его Спок — сказал, что хотел бы кого-то, кто понимает, на что идет. Он был единственным вулканцем на корабле, так что этот вариант отпадает. Если Джим правильно помнил из реестра команды и личных дел ее членов — никто из них не имел опыта общения с вулканцами, если не считать их первого офицера. Так что и этот вариант отпадает. Но Джим знал, что их ждет, как из прочитанных документов, так и из оставленных ему воспоминаний посла Спока. И Боунс знал, потому что тоже читал об этом. И знала Ухура, потому что ей сказал Спок, ну, по крайней мере, частично. Возможно. Что сужает его выбор до трех человек.

Вторым фактором в требованиях Спока к партнеру был опыт телепатических контактов. Единственным телепатом на корабле, кроме самого Спока, была инженер-дельтанка, и ее обет безбрачия был указан в личном деле. Джим сомневался, что она вообще стала бы рассматривать такое предложение, ведь ему было хорошо известно, что дельтанцы считают большинство остальных рас сексуально недоразвитыми. Люди точно входили в этот список, и у Джима было такое ощущение, что и вулканцы тоже.

Джим не мог припомнить никаких упоминаний о том, что кто-либо из его экипажа вступал во взаимодействия с телепатами, не считая спасения вулканцев во время битвы с «Нарадой». Он мог проверить еще раз, но сомневался, что найдет что-то полезное. Что, вероятно, оставляет в списке лишь Ухуру и самого Джима.

И Спок сказал «нет» насчет Ухуры.

Джим неловко заерзал в кресле, поняв, с чем он в итоге остается.

Черт. Боунс и он сам. Ну, на самом деле — лишь он. Он был единственным, кто имел опыт телепатического общения, и какого общения! Что ж, это был вариант.

Подождите, что насчет пола? Имел ли значение пол? Файлы с Ши`Масу ничего не говорили об этом, но у Спока могут быть свои предпочтения. Ну, если не считать цели выжить — тогда, вероятно, предпочтения не имели значения. Не то, чтобы Джим ожидал, что станет идеальной парой на всю жизнь. Ему просто нужен кто-то, кто сохранит жизнь Споку на данный момент. Так что в этом случае истинный вопрос был в том, захочет ли Джим использовать такой вариант? Ведь Ухура была в отношениях со Споком больше двух лет и все еще не была готова связать себя с ним узами брака. А готов ли Джим?

Он заботился о Споке, считал своего первого офицера близким другом, возможно, тем, кого он мог бы назвать братом. Со временем. Они знали друг друга два года. С момента их встречи врагами они прошли долгий путь, порой подталкиваемые добрым послом. Но, хотя и существовала возможность развода, он будет проведен лишь после того, как весь потенциальный вред уже может быть нанесен. Сможет ли он позволить Споку копаться в его мозгах, пока они будут трахаться день или два? Сможет ли он так полностью раскрыть ему себя? Это может совершенно изменить их взаимоотношения в зависимости от того, как расценит Спок все увиденное. Разрушит ли это их будущее?

Это была тяжелая борьба, но он пытался думать о ситуации логически и игнорировать тот факт, что никогда раньше не спал с вулканцами. Он стал серьезным капитаном Звездного флота, и тот список сексуальных завоеваний, что он начал еще в Айове, был неуместен.

Спок был важен для Джима. Этот факт нельзя недооценивать, нельзя отрицать. Это не было логичным, это просто было. Джиму просто нужно решить, с чем он скорее сможет жить — установить узы со своим лучшим другом и, возможно, потерять его, или позволить ему умереть и тогда потерять его наверняка.


	8. Chapter 8

Джим ввалился в свою каюту, чтобы поспать несколько часов, прежде чем ему придется принимать решение. Изнеможение затянуло его в сон, но не так глубоко, как ему было нужно. Его беспокоили сны — воспоминания о той жизни, что не была его собственной. Видимо, его раздумья пробудили воспоминания другого Джима Кирка о мелдинге и прочей вулканской мистике.

Когда пришло время вставать, он почувствовал облегчение. Он сбежал от этих сновидений, Скотти еще не позвонил, чтобы сказать, что двигатели взорвались, и, к счастью, до Ши`Масу оставалось уже около четырнадцати часов. Может, ему и не придется принимать решение.

Но все же, на всякий случай, одеваясь, он положил в карман упаковку любриканта.

Он вышел, намереваясь запросить у Боунса новостей, но в коридоре буквально врезался в Ухуру.

— Я могу вам помочь, лейтенант? — вежливо спросил он, когда они отступили на шаг назад.

Она нервно глянула на него:

— Могу я минутку поговорить с вами наедине, капитан?

Джим жестом указал ей на дверь своей каюты и вошел следом.

— Что я могу для вас сделать?

— Джим… ты говорил со Споком? — немедленно спросила она.

Он вздохнул. — Нет. — Она протестующе пискнула. — Доктор Маккой говорил. Сейчас он никого и близко не подпустит. Насколько я слышал, Спок еле держится. Я как раз иду узнать, как он.

— Но… я могу это исправить, — умоляюще сказала она, — ты должен убедить его позволить мне помочь.

— Ухура… Нийота, я слышал те доводы, по причине которых он не хочет никого просить, в том числе и тебя, — Боунс пересказал мне их, и я осознаю его позицию. — Джим вздохнул, пытаясь понять, как убедить ее в том, во что он и сам не верил. — Я могу с ним не соглашаться, но я уважаю его решение и не собираюсь насильно сводить с ним кого-то.

— Но я хочу ему помочь, — она была на грани слез.

— Он привел тебе свои аргументы, смягчив их, чтобы ты смогла сделать логический выбор вместо эмоционального. Ты сказала «нет», — напомнил ей Джим, — и он не может это проигнорировать. Он не хочет, чтобы ты вступала с ним в брак от отчаяния.

— Я люблю его! — закричала она.

— И все же сказала «нет»! — рявкнул Джим, теряя терпение.

— Я думала, мы вернемся к этому позднее, когда оба будем мыслить более здраво.

— Тогда ты не задала нужных вопросов.

— Даже когда я это сказала, он не рассказал мне, что это может его убить. — Ее глаза наполнились слезами.

И даже теперь в голову Джиму не пришла мысль, что ему слишком сложно продолжать на нее злиться.

— Мне жаль. Я не знаю точно, что именно вы двое сказали друг другу, я лишь знаю, что, раз он продолжает говорить «нет», я собираюсь попробовать уважать его решение. Он пытается по-своему защитить тебя.

— Как? Как меня защитит то, что он позволит себе умереть?

— Он боится, что может причинить вред невулканцу, когда установит брачные узы, — пожав плечами, сказал Джим, — Ну, так сказал мне Боунс.

— Чертов упрямый упертый зеленокровый…

Джим ничего не мог поделать — он рассмеялся, повергая ее в молчание:

— Похоже, ты слишком много времени проводишь с доктором Маккоем. Прости. Слушай, ты можешь поговорить с доком, посмотрим, вдруг он позволит тебе переговорить со Споком, привести свои доводы. Но лучше бы тебе подготовить твердые и логические аргументы, потому что он будет с тобой биться. И если Маккой скажет «нет», то и мой ответ — «нет».

— Я… я поняла, капитан. — Ответила Ухура.

— Я прямо сейчас собираюсь в лазарет. Хочешь пойти со мной?

— Да, пожалуйста. Спасибо. — Она последовала за ним из каюты и вдоль по коридору.

До самого медотсека они шли в молчании. Боунс был в своем кабинете, сгорбившись над чем-то, в чем Джим опознал отчет о состоянии Спока.

— Ну, как он? — войдя, спросил Джим.

— Не знаю, — не поднимая головы, сказал Боунс, — все его данные вкривь и вкось. Пока еще препараты помогают, но еле-еле. И его показатели подскакивают каждый раз, как лекарства перестают действовать.

— Четырнадцать часов. — Это было единственное утешение для Джима.

— Черт возьми, Джим, я не уверен, что он протянет и десять. — Рявкнул Боунс, треснув рукой по столу, и поднял голову. И застыл, едва договорив. Он заметил Ухуру. Он пристально глянул на Джима, явно считая, что тот должен был его предупредить.

Джим ответил извиняющимся взглядом.

— Нийота хотела поговорить со Споком.

— Нет, — ответил Боунс, — я боюсь прерывать его сейчас. Каждый миг, что он не в медитации, заставляет его гормоны подскакивать. Я бы рекомендовал транспортировать его в нужную точку на поверхности планеты прямо из каюты.

— Даже если я могла бы ему помочь? — умоляюще спросила Ухура.

— Он чертовски ясно дал вчера понять, что не будет рассматривать этот вариант. — Едко ответил Боунс.

— Доктор, прошу вас!

— Лейтенант! — рявкнул Джим.

Этого предупреждения ей хватило. Она застыла, выпрямив спину, обуздывая свои эмоции.

— Прошу прощения, доктор. Я заступаю на смену на мостике.

Джим и Боунс молча смотрели, как она уходит.

— Ты не мог меня предупредить? — резко спросил Боунс, когда за Ухурой закрылась дверь.

— Прости, Боунс. Она в любом случае хотела знать. А твой авторитет был единственным, что я смог придумать, чтобы заставить ее отвалить.

— Спасибо, — саркастически сказал Боунс, — приятно знать, что я хоть чем-то тебе полезен.

— Не будь таким, Боунс, — поддразнил Джим, но не смог удержать легкомысленный настрой. — Прости, я пытался ей объяснить, но мне просто хотелось ей врезать за то, что она в тот раз отказала Споку.

— Я понимаю, — признал Боунс, скребя пальцами свое небритое лицо. — Я тоже не слишком из-за нее рад. Я бы предпочел не проходить через все это ради этой остроухой головной боли.

— Я знаю, — грустно улыбнулся Джим. Большую часть времени вражда между Споком и Боунсом была забавной, но, в конце концов, они всегда держались друг друга. — Все равно спасибо за попытку.

— Я на самом деле не знаю, как он выдержит это, — несчастно сказал Боунс, барабаня пальцами по диагностическому экрану, — показатели растут так быстро… Его организм вскоре начнет отказывать.

— Четырнадцать часов, — повторил Джим, эти слова крутились в его разуме в неком подобии мантры, — нам нужно еще только четырнадцать часов.

— Я пытаюсь, Джим, но сейчас все зависит от него.

Джим вздохнул и, хлопнув Боунса по плечу, встал.

— Сделай все, что сможешь. Если что-то изменится, я на мостике.

***

Джим провел на мостике всего три часа своей смены — одиннадцать до Ши`Масу, одиннадцать до Ши`Масу — когда на мостике появился Боунс с «я, черт побери, доктор, и это серьезно» выражением лица.

Он подошел к Джиму и шепнул ему на ухо:

— Мне нужно еще одно мнение.

Джим растерянно глянул на него, но решил, что не стоит ни о чем спрашивать здесь. — Мистер Сулу, мостик ваш, — распорядился он и пошел вслед за Боунсом.

— Ладно, что произошло? — спросил он, едва они остались вдвоем в турболифте.

— Ты и раньше видел вулканцев в пон фарре, ну или хотя бы у тебя есть воспоминания того, кто видел, — проворчал Боунс, — это серьезное преимущество перед тем, чтобы просто прочитать об этом, как это сделал я. Я просто зашел к нему для проверки и … ну, я беспокоюсь.

— Это не слишком много мне говорит, — сказал Джим, направляя лифт к офицерским каютам.

— Просто… Его показания стабилизировались, но они слишком высоки. И ничего не изменилось, когда я дал ему еще дозу. Я думал, что это плак тау, но он все еще может говорить. Не слишком хорошо, но может.

— Черт! — выругался Джим, выбегая в коридор, едва двери лифта открылись. — Это ничего не значит! — крикнул он через плечо. — Тот Спок в свой первый раз тоже смог сохранить речь.

Боунс бежал следом, наступая Джиму на пятки, и вскоре они уже вместе стояли перед дверью Спока.

— Я не собираюсь его терять, Боунс, — твердо сказал Джим. Он просто не мог. Он не мог решиться на это до самого последнего момента. Он никогда и не мечтал вот так вот разделить с кем-то узы, не говоря уже об узах со Споком, но он совершенно не мог представить свою жизнь без друга. Ему просто нужно будет убедить Спока, что это того стоит.

— Нам еще целых одиннадцать часов до Ши`Масу, — напомнил Боунс, — какие у нас варианты, если он уже в плак тау?

— Как ты уже однажды говорил. — Сказал Джим, пока Боунс вбивал код меддоступа на двери. — Я не собираюсь его терять, даже если мне самому придется с ним переспать.

Боунс с шокированным видом повернулся к нему, но Джим не стал задерживаться, чтобы его рассмотреть, вместо этого быстро войдя внутрь. Комната была почти раскалена, намного выше температуры Вулкана, но сидящий в центре комнаты человек выглядел холодным, словно глыба льда. Опять же, вулканцы не потели — в мире пустынь они развили в себе способность к водосбережению.

— Спок? — позвал Джим, падая перед другом на колени, разглядывая признаки слабости и мечущиеся глаза, ясно показывающие, что если Спок сейчас и не в плак тау, то чертовски к ней близок.

***

Спок слышал, как открылась дверь, как и в те разы, что доктор приходил к нему, но он не пошевелился, пока не услышал зовущий его голос капитана Кирка. Было так тяжело сосредоточиться, так тяжело думать. Он ощущал, он нуждался, он _горел_.

— Капитан, — сказал Спок странно грубым даже для его собственных ушей голосом.

— Черт побери, Спок, — сорвался капитан Кирк, его лицо было так близко. Спок хотел… он хотел…

Он хотел того, чего не могло быть. Когда он вдруг понял, что его рука поползла вверх к лицу капитана, он поймал ее запястье другой рукой и потянул обе обратно на колени. Они тряслись. Он трясся — от кончиков пальцев до кончиков крыльев. Ему так было нужно… но все, что он мог сейчас обрести — смерть.

— Уходи, — зарычал он, — уже… слишком поздно… я… опасен…

***

Джим больше не мог слышать этот запинающийся, полный страдания голос. Ему было больно видеть Спока таким, зашедшим столь далеко. Он уже видел это однажды, когда-то давно, прямо перед тем, как Спок попытался его убить. Нет, не его, другого, его двойника. Он должен четко держать в своем сознании это различие.

— Херня! — отрезал Джим. — Ты не опасен для экипажа ни сейчас, ни в любое другое время. — Он чувствовал, что Боунс стоит за спиной, но игнорировал его.

— Скоро… Уходи. Или я буду терпеть до Ши`Масу… или…

Сигнал коммуникатора прервал его.

— Инженерное капитану Кирку.

Джим не сдвинулся с места, и Боунс нажал кнопку приема.

— Кирк слушает.

— Мы стоим. Один из плазмопроводов почти взорвался. Мы как раз вовремя заметили. Но нам нужно два часа на его замену, и даже после ремонта мы не сможем идти быстрее варп-семь. Признаки повреждений есть и в большинстве остальных труб.

Джим тихо выругался.

— Делайте все возможное, мистер Скотт.

— Так точно, капитан. Простите, капитан.

Джим жестом попросил Боунса отключить комм, чтобы больше не слышать бормотания Скотти.

— Ты это слышал, Спок? — спросил Джим, вновь возвращая все внимание другу. — У тебя больше нет выбора. Ты должен взять пару из команды.

— И кого… вы принесете… мне… в жертву? — выдохнул Спок, его глаза почти закатились.

— Нийота молила о еще одном шансе, — в последний раз предложил Джим.

— Нет! — протестующе вскрикнул Спок, его неистовый отказ был самым ярким проявлением эмоций, что Джим видел с момента уничтожения Вулкана.

— Ты говорил мне, что примешь в пару лишь того, кто подготовлен и понимает, что происходит. Ты говорил Боунсу, что ты боишься травмировать кого-то неопытного в ментальном общении. — Джим знал, чего он хотел, он лишь не понимал, как убедить в этом Спока. Он не хотел, чтобы, когда пройдет пон фарр, Спок его возненавидел, но он готов был рискнуть. Видеть Спока таким было слишком больно.

— Это так. — Резко ответил Спок.

— И ты не хочешь принять Нийоту, с которой делил ментальный контакт.

— Ее… доводы… для отказа… логичны… — выдохнул Спок.

— Черт дери, Спок, тогда кого ты примешь? — резко спросил Боунс из дверного проема.

— Вулканка… будет…

— Ты не продержишься и дня, что нам понадобится, чтобы добраться до Ши`Масу, — рявкнул Джим, — ты бы не смог связать и двух слов, если бы не твоя человеческая кровь.

— Тогда… я… умру… — в его голосе проскользнул намек, что он сдался.

— Нет! — закричал Джим. — На корабле есть еще двое, кто знает о пон фарре, и знает больше Нийоты.

Спок нахмурился, но промолчал.

— Джим прав, — сказал Боунс, вставая на колени рядом с Джимом, — мы оба подготовлены и понимаем, к чему именно.

Глаза Спока метались между ними, выражение лица выдавало его желание, но, в тоже время, и опасение. — Риск…

— Черт, парень, ты хочешь умереть? — рявкнул Боунс.

— Ты боишься причинить вред, пока не можешь контролировать свои эмоции, — сказал Джим, и Спок, поколебавшись, кивнул, — я вступал в мелдинг с послом Споком, когда он только что потерял всю свою планету… его горе… ты и правда думаешь, что можешь сделать хуже?

***

Спок едва мог сосредоточиться на словах капитана Кирка и доктора Маккоя, хотя и знал, что они важны. Горение подчинило себе все, но он слышал, что сказал мистер Скотт. Теперь у него было лишь два пути — взять себе пару или умереть. Но почему эти двое предлагают ему себя, так сильно рискуя?

И еще… еще. Два года дружбы что-то значили — для его человеческой части. Даже Нийота сказала «нет»… Слабый проблеск надежды мелькнул в нем, но логика все еще сопротивлялась. — Почему? — идти на такой риск было нелогичным. Так почему же эти двое?..

— Потому что мне не все равно, — убеждал его Джим, — потому, что я не хочу потерять тебя вот так. Если ты потом пожелаешь, мы проведем rel-san-vek на Ши`Масу, без проблем, но не заставляй меня смотреть, как ты умираешь.

Это был эмоциональный довод — по этой же причине он отказал Нийоте. Но теперь… он обнаружил, что желает принять это предложение.

Логика боролась за первенство, и Спок попытался припомнить свои аргументы последних двух дней. Он осознавал, что читать о пон фарре — не то же самое, что вырасти с этим знанием, но это было лучше, чем ничего. Он боялся навредить, но его альтер эго зашел так далеко, что оставил капитану Кирку часть себя, но, несмотря на это, тот был все так же силен. В этом выборе была логика, он куда логичнее, чем те эмоции, что несла Нийота. Были еще и другие заботы, требующие внимания, но…

— Джим, — сказал Спок, его рука вновь поднялась к лицу капитана, лицу друга. Он пылал… нуждался… желал… — Джим…

— Я подхожу под твои критерии. Я — логичный выбор. — Убеждал его Джим. — Прошу. — Он поймал ладонь Спока, и полувулканец был потрясен, когда Джим соединил два своих вытянутых пальца с его. — Прошу тебя.

Логика, нужда, эмоции — все вместе хлынули вперед, к общей цели, когда его пальцы двинулись навстречу.

***

Джим понял, что победил в споре, когда пальцы Спока скользнули ниже, по тыльной стороне кисти, вокруг запястья и вверх по ладони. Джим повторил его жест, чувствуя необыкновенный трепет восторга и желания, почти уверенный, что эти ощущения не были его собственными.

— Расцениваю это как согласие, — Джим едва услышал голос Боунса, — я буду удаленно мониторить, чтобы с вами двумя все было в порядке. — Чувство, что его друг уходит, было отмечено лишь самым краем сознания, которое все больше и больше тонуло в Споке.

— Джим, — резко проскрежетал Спок, — разделенный со мной… и навечно единый… кого я касаюсь… всегда и никогда… и кто касается меня.

Их руки нежно обвивали друг друга, и Джим все сильнее чувствовал пламя в крови Спока, каждое произнесенное слово, казалось, все увеличивало накал. Часть его поражалась, как Спок мог это выдерживать, хотя Джим знал, что через касание их кожи он получает лишь малый отзвук ощущений полувулканца. И эти ощущения все росли, но не потому, что они со Споком касались друг друга, а потому, что ощущения росли в самом Споке. Его кровь пылала, тело ломило, и единственной его частью, что не сотрясала дрожь, были касающиеся Джима пальцы.

— Спок, — прошептал Джим, — разделенный со мной и навечно единый, кого я касаюсь всегда и никогда, и кто касается меня. — Эхом повторил он. Это ощущалось, словно какая-то глубоко скрытая часть его самого с каждым словом изливалась наружу, но изливалась не впустую. Она встречалась с чем-то еще — со споковой, ищущей, призывающей к единению.

Джим с радостью встречал это ищущее касание, но его было недостаточно. Спок медленно поднял дрожащую вторую руку и коснулся лица Джима, пальцы прижались к пси-точкам, пока Джим не почувствовал, как к его разуму прикасается разум Спока.

Он без малейших сомнений опустил свои зачаточные ментальные щиты и приветствовал своего друга с распростертыми объятиями, увлекая Спока внутрь, насколько позволял его неподготовленный разум. Он использовал каждую частичку понимания, что смог прошлым вечером наскрести в воспоминаниях своего двойника, чтобы передать Споку свое приятие и приветствие.

Ощущение мягкого давление длилось краткий миг, тут же сменяясь ощущением переполняющего потока. Джима засосало в пучину _нужды, желания, горения, жажды,_ которыми сейчас был разум Спока. Но вместо того, чтобы отбрыкиваться и отбиваться, Джим приветствовал этот всплеск и отпустил себя, позволяя себе стать его частью. Нужды Спока стали их нуждами. Каждое касание раздувало пламя, которое теперь грозило пожрать их.

Они встречали его с радостью.

Их тела придвинулись ближе, жаждая грядущих ощущений. Препятствующая одежда была сорвана, максимально облегчая контакт кожи к коже. Штаны должны были быть уничтожены по той же причине, потому что желание соприкосновения кожей сменилось желанием соприкосновения членов — так ощущения были куда интенсивнее, куда желаннее.

_Пожалуйста!_

Мольба эхом пронеслась через их разум, когда пламя возросло. Их губы сомкнулись, поток памяти вел одну из их рук вниз, чтобы обхватить оба члена. Стоны эхом отдавались в их разуме и в их ушах, когда сжатие переросло во фрикции, неся с собой наслаждение. Один крохотный, ясный уголок их разума еще был способен на простые эксперименты, вскоре найдя идеальный угол и скорость, до самого завершения. Взрывы удовольствия прокатывались через них, один разум парил в ощущениях двух тел, тела вторили друг другу, управляемые одним разумом, удваивая, утраивая, учетверяя ощущения, что были далеко за пределами, которые их разум знал раньше.

Рухнув рядом, они задыхались, их тела требовали воздуха, пока разум еще был скрыт белой волной удовольствия. Но вскоре волна обрушилась, и потребность начала разгораться вновь. Горение еще не утихло, и везде, где их тела касались друг друга, казалось, вновь разгорался огонь.

—  _Можем попробовать,_  — предложил себе их разум, вытягивая на поверхность воспоминания об их прошлых слияниях в другой реальности — заветные воспоминания, что незабытым удовольствием лишь усилили горение.

—  _Нам нужны кое-какие средства,_  — напомнили остатки логики в их разуме. А также напомнили, что они подготовились, и одна рука была послана за средством в карман штанов, так недавно разодранных ради большего контакта.

Тела приняли позу, средство было использовано, и их соединение началось. Они открыли для себя чудо туго обволакивающего их тела, удовольствие от ударов в найденную правильную точку, радость плотно прижатых друг к другу, движущихся в гармонии тел.

Удовольствие эхом отдавалось в них, двоясь и множась до самого конца, пока оба их тела не сжали друг друга, обрушиваясь вниз.

—  _Отдых,_  — предложил себе разум. Пальцы ослабили хватку и принялись скользить по лицу Джима.

—  _Не уходи!_  — он почувствовал, что кричит, страшась отдающегося эхом одиночества после такого полного единения.

Но он не успел остаться один. —  _Я здесь,_  — почувствовал он ответ Спока через контакт кожи, который они все еще делили друг с другом. Он еще чувствовал, как разум Спока обвивается вокруг его собственного, хотя они уже не были объединены так глубоко, как до этого.

— Мы должны отдохнуть. — Все еще хриплым голосом прошептал Спок.

— Останься со мной. — Умоляюще попросил Джим, чувствуя неловкость от того, какая потребность звучала в его голосе, даже когда он широко зевнул.

— Я не смогу иначе. — Уверил его Спок голосом, телом и разумом.

Они вместе осторожно поднялись и прошли в ванную. Не прекращая касаться друг друга, даже если это было просто пожатие рук, они смыли с себя следы их недавней активности. Джим остановился, зачерпывая несколько пригоршней воды, чтобы противостоять жаре перед возвращением в спальню. Спок лег, осторожно оставляя на краю кровати место для крыльев.

— Тебе бы стоило заказать кровать побольше, когда ты их получил, — пробормотал Джим, заползая на кровать и вытягиваясь рядом со Споком.

— Служит и эта, — парировал Спок, крепко прижимая его к себе, так, что их тела теперь касались друг друга от плеч до ступней. — Спи. — Велел он. — Чтобы я мог начать заново.

Джим почувствовал всплеск похоти, всецело принадлежащий ему самому, за фоновым гулом пламени в крови Спока, которое ощущали они оба. Он подавил его, насколько смог, смакуя ощущение горячего тела, прижавшегося к его спине, и слабое биение пульса под кожей Спока.


	9. Chapter 9

Капитан Кирк — _Джим_  — заснул мгновенно, но Спок обнаружил, что не может так же легко скользнуть в сон. Он знал, что ему потребуется каждый миг — слишком скоро пламя вновь вынудит их обоих действовать, а с тех пор, как он отдыхал в достаточной мере, прошло слишком много времени.

Ненадолго его разум слегка прояснился от тумана плак тау, и он почувствовал, что должен обдумать случившееся.

Останавливаться было уже слишком поздно, он знал это. Узы между ним и его капитаном пульсировали в мозгу, сильные и яркие, и наихудшее проявление плак тау временно утихло, но только потому, что он был сексуально вымотан и находился в плотном контакте со своей парой. И он все еще чувствовал потребность все переосмыслить. Как нелогично.

Вступление в отношения с капитаном было чрезвычайно нелогичным и противоречило всем инструкциям Звездного флота. Но было ли это хуже того конфликта интересов, что существовал во время его отношений с Нийотой?

Ох, Нийота. Это до сих пор был болезненный вопрос. В глубинах k’oh-nar, приходящей с пон фарром эмоциональной уязвимости, он мог признать, как сильно надеялся, что Нийота примет его предложение. Они были любовниками три года, друзьями — четыре. Она была умной, логичной женщиной, которая стала бы прекрасным новым членом его семьи.

Но она сказала «нет».

А Кирк — не сказал.

 _Джим_.

Нет, он исследовал ситуацию, тщательно анализировал, учитывая доводы Спока и опровергая каждый из них. Нийота же просто отказала ему, ничего не зная, задав лишь пару вопросов. Она даже не собиралась остановиться и внимательно все обдумать. Он никак не ожидал такого контраста, учитывая то, что он знал о своих коллегах.

Он напомнил себе, что Нийота сделала шаг навстречу, как только узнала, насколько отчаянная сложилась ситуация, попыталась заслужить еще один шанс и принять его предложение. Но Спок отказал. Да, в то время ему казалось, что это логичный выбор, но сейчас он задавался вопросом. Он почувствовал боль, когда она его отвергла. Отверг ли он ее в ответ, ища своего рода мести?

Эта мысль тревожила его, пугала. Он все еще мог бы заключить связь с Нийотой, если бы не его решение. И еще… проанализировав все это, он не почувствовал сожаления. Он желал Нийоту, но какая часть этого желания была вызвана разгорающимся пламенем пон фарра? Ведь до этого он не рассматривал вопрос создания с ней связи.

Он также не рассматривал вопрос создания связи со своим капитаном, но даже до того, как он услышал доводы капитана — _Джима_  — он уже хотел их принять. Спок удивился этому, но, повертев в разуме воспоминания, обнаружил смысл этого исследования. Он хотел своего капитана, жаждал коснуться его разума и его кожи. Даже когда он был один, именно о Кирке он думал, не о Нийоте. Потрясающе. Это требует дальнейшего анализа.

Самокопания Спока были прерваны открывшейся в гостиной двери. Он сел, заметив доктора Маккоя — _Боунса_ , — вошедшего с подносом в каюту. Он почувствовал, как при этом вторжении растет в горле рык, но смог удержать себя от нападения.

— Компьютер, настройки жизнеобеспечения до вулканских стандартных.

Воздух сразу стал прохладнее, но на сей раз эти изменения были приятны.

Доктор заметил Спока и Кирка на кровати и направился в спальную зону. Рычание Спока стало громче, и доктор, поставив поднос, отступил назад.

— Вода, еда, любрикант, — сказал Маккой, — не позволяй ему заработать обезвоживание в такой жаре.

Спок пристально посмотрел на непрошеного гостя, сверля его взглядом, но все же кивнул.

— И вам обоим нужно поесть, — резко добавил Маккой, — я принес то, что рекомендовали вулканские целители.

С этим последнем указанием Маккой вышел, скорее пятясь к двери, не поворачиваясь спиной к защищающему свое вулканцу. Мудро.

Спок не мог расслабиться, пока дверь вновь не закрылась. Было искушением встать и запереть ее персональным кодом, но он не желал оставлять Кирка одного, да и начальник медслужбы с его уровнем доступа в своем профессиональном рвении все равно смог бы открыть дверь. Попытка запереться от Маккоя была нелогичной.

Вторжение доктора прервало ход размышлений Спока, вновь затягивая его в пламя плак тау. Сейчас его разум был еще достаточно ясным, так что он просто лег обратно и снова крепко прижал к себе Кирка, но в этот раз обхватившая талию его партнера рука не показалась ему достаточным подтверждением его прав. Он повернул и расправил крыло, укрывая им их обоих.

Обозначив свое право, он заснул.

***

Джим медленно просыпался, чувствуя удушливую жару, пылающую похоть и жажду. Открыв глаза, он заметил у двери кувшин с водой, но обнаружил, что дважды пригвожден к месту — рука Спока твердо обхватывала его талию, вполне вероятно оставляя синяки на бедре, там, где сжимались пальцы, а сверху их обоих укрывало крыло.

Крыло привлекло его сонное внимание. Он не был так близко к этим покрытым перьями образованиям раньше — время, проведённое в мелдинге с самого момента установления их связи, вряд ли можно было учитывать. Вообще-то в прошлом они уже находились на расстоянии всего-то вытянутой руки от него, но он осмелился коснуться их лишь раз.

Ему хотелось их потрогать. Против воли его рука поднялась, а пальцы проследили верхнюю кромку крыла. Он почувствовал тонкую кость под кожей и мягкими слоями перьев. Он никогда прежде не замечал, как зеленый оттенок их стержней сменяется белоснежными опахалами.

— Как красиво, — прошептал он, поглаживая перья пальцами.

Он точно знал, в какой момент Спок проснулся. Дрожь пронзила прижавшееся сзади тело, сотрясая их обоих, и всплеск желания из разума Спока хлынул в его собственный. Когда Спок прижался губами к шее Джима, их связь стала еще сильнее и глубже, пока Джим не смог ощущать это касание губ за них обоих одновременно. Тогда он вновь погладил крыло и почувствовал сразу и мягкость перьев под пальцами, и всплеск ощущений из конечностей, которых у него не было.

— Подожди, — резко прошептал Спок, отстраняясь как физически, так и ментально.

— Почему? — протестующе спросил Джим, прижимаясь губами к ближайшему участку крыла.

—  _Вода_ , — задохнувшись, мысленно передал ему Спок. — И то, что я желаю проделать с твоим телом, потребует любриканта, что оставил доктор. — С трудом добавил он, когда Джим не прекратил сразу свои поползновения.

Джиму пришлось уступить логике по крайней мере последнего утверждения и на этот раз отпустить крыло.

Спок скользнул по его телу вниз, проведя руками вдоль всего бока и сдвигаясь к изножью кровати, чтобы подняться. Отказавшись отпустить Джима полностью, Спок в итоге ухватил его за руку и потянул за собой к двери. Не желая разрывать контакта, Джим охотно последовал за ним.

Имея каждый лишь по одной свободной руке, они действовали сообща, наливая воду. Спок убедился, что Джим выпил два полных стакана, а затем сгреб с подноса смазку и принялся вновь подталкивать его в сторону постели.

Швырнув его на кровать, Спок потянул Джима за бока, укладывая их снова в ту самую позу, в которой они проснулись.

— Так на чем мы остановились? — дразняще спросил Джим, вновь начиная свое исследование крыла Спока, упиваясь каждым содроганием и биением, и разделяя их.

— Осторожнее, — предупредил Спок, открывая упаковку, — я не желаю причинить тебе боль, но…

— Боишься потерять свой знаменитый вулканский контроль? — беспечно спросил Джим, потираясь о прижимающийся к его заднице твердый член.

Спок зарычал, толкая Джима на живот и вонзая в него хорошо смазанные пальцы. Джим ахнул. Уменьшившийся контакт их кожи ослабил соединение разумов, но не прекратил полностью. Он мог ощущать, как в него проникают горячие пальцы Спока, и как смыкаются вокруг них прохладные мышцы. Он чувствовал мягкие мазки перьев по спине и всплеск возбуждения от касания каждого из них. Это было невероятно и пьяняще упоительно.

Его руки были зажаты под его животом, и Джим раздвинул ноги, касаясь одной из них Спока и ловя ртом воздух от нового контакта, но этого было слишком мало. Он туго сжал мускулы вокруг погруженных в него пальцев, вызывая стон — и теперь было почти достаточно. Но последней каплей стали не его действия, а Спока, чьи горячие пальцы коснулись простаты, зажигая в разуме Джима белые искры. Интенсивность ощущений, должно быть, передалась Споку, потому как он, не потрудившись издать и звука, дернул Джима к себе и толкнулся в него.

Постанывая от наслаждения, Джим проследил пальцами руку, удерживающую неподвижно его бедра, смакуя ответное удовольствие через их связь, что с увеличением контакта тел стала еще крепче. Но этого не хватало им обоим. Спок протянул свободную руку к лицу Джима, прижал жаркие кончики пальцев к его пси-точкам, пока их связь не расширилась и не вспыхнула, пока они не стали единым разумом, их разумом.

И после этого остались лишь жар и наслаждение, слияние и завершение.

***

Когда Спок окончательно проснулся, с ясным разумом и вновь вернувшейся на место логикой, он не знал, сколько времени минуло с тех пор, как Джим Кирк пришел к нему со своими логичными и эмоциональными требованиями. Он не знал, столько времени он был затерян в тумане похоти и эмоций. Смутные воспоминания о еде, питье и сне перемежались куда более яркими воспоминаниями о необузданном сексе. Время и медитации могли бы помочь упорядочить и прояснить воспоминания, но сейчас на это не было времени. Пон фарр был, наконец, усмирен, и теперь настала пора узнать о состоянии «Энтерпрайз» и вернуться к своим обязанностям.

В то же время у него совершенно не было желания двигаться. Прохладное тело его капитана прижималось к груди, их ноги переплелись, и единственным, что прикрывало их нагие тела, было левое крыло Спока. В их контакте было чувство мира и уюта, которые Спок уже не чаял ощутить вновь после уничтожения Вулкана и смерти его матери. Сейчас он чувствовал, словно бурлящий гнев и скорбь, так долго живущие глубине его разума, наконец, утихли.

К несчастью, ему не представилось шанса насладиться этой переменой. Раздался сигнал коммуникатора, отдаваясь эхом через всю комнату, впервые за много дней. Спок посчитал, что лучшим будет распутать их переплетенные с Джимом тела и ответить, но, едва лишь он начал, капитан откатился в сторону и рухнул с кровати, а потом кое-как поднялся на ноги и побрел к коммуникатору.

— Кирк на связи, — резко сказал он в микрофон. Его голос был сильным и властным, но Спок мог сказать, возможно, потому, что связь все еще резонировала между ними, что Джим едва проснулся и сейчас действует на автопилоте.

— Мои датчики свидетельствуют, что Спок проснулся и вновь вернулся к норме, — ответил голос Боунса. — Можешь подтвердить?

Джим резко проморгался, пока его мозг наконец-то не вернулся в сознательный режим. Спок почувствовал прилив гнева, но прежде, чем смог определить причину, тот был подавлен. Вместо этого Джим испытующе глянул на Спока, на что он ответил кивком и переместил крылья, чтобы сесть на постели.

— Ну, он так думает, — Джим улыбнулся с таким видом, словно приглашал Спока разделить с ним его шутку.

— Я приду в пять с едой и свежим комплектом формы для тебя, Джим. Когда вы поедите, я хочу полное физическое обследование обоих, чтобы убедиться, что это безумие не нанесло вреда. Затем вы сможете заняться наверстыванием пропущенного за эти дни.

Спок распознал в тоне доктора приказ, но, похоже, Джим не смог удержаться и не принять вызов. — Боунс! — протестующе заговорил он.

— Не в этот раз, Джим, — рявкнул в ответ Боунс, — врачебный приказ! — и доктор прервал связь, отметая тем самым любую возможность протеста.

Джим вновь повернулся к Споку, буквально излучая неуверенность позой и выражением лица, теперь, когда не на что было отвлечься. Спок не вполне понимал, как истолковать передаваемые ему через узы эмоции. Человеческий разум был обескураживающей путаницей в сравнении с логичной организованностью вулканского. Вероятнее всего, Джим начинал чувствовать сожаление о произошедшем и неуверенность, не зная, как попросить о разрыве связи.

Часть его восставала против такого толкования, но, не имея ей логического объяснения, Спок проигнорировал ее. В то же время он вдруг обнаружил, что не желает сам добиваться разрыва связи. Он должен будет помедитировать над этим вопросом, и, в конце концов, обсудить его с Джимом, если на это будет достаточно времени.

Впрочем, вести подобные разговоры сейчас — было не лучшей идеей. Они оба еще только восстанавливались от тягот пон фарра, и доктор должен был появиться с минуты на минуту. Вместо этого он предложил:

— Ты должен пойти в душ первым.

— Почему? — спросил Джим.

— Мне потребуется более длительное время для очищения дополнительной поверхности моих крыльев, — ответил Спок, черпая комфорт в надежном прибежище логики.

— Точно, — растерянно сказал Джим, все еще неуверенный по какой-то причине. Но потом он быстро проследовал в ванную, бросив через плечо: «Я скоро».

***  
Джим с нетерпением предвкушал, как проснется в объятиях Спока, предвкушал больше, чем был готов признать. И не только из-за секса, который был неописуемо мозговыносящим в буквальном смысле слова. Но, помимо секса, в мгновения их согласованности и целостности он чувствовал покой, чувствовал, с какой радостью его встречают, как желают и лелеют. Чувствовал возможности установления той связи, которую он смог разглядеть под толщей чужого горя и ужаса во время мелдинга на Дельта Веге с двойником Спока. Одного-единственного момента осознания того, что он любим, желанен, совершенен, хватило, чтобы помочь ему пройти через эти два года. Это чувство затягивало раны от многолетнего пренебрежения со стороны матери, наличие которых он никогда не собирался признавать. Давало шанс проснуться в объятиях Спока, спокойно обсудить их планы, выяснить, что, если Спок захочет продолжить их связь, его раны могут быть исцелены полностью.

И, благодаря Боунсу, у него не было этого шанса. И, может, больше никогда не будет.

Джим встал с кровати совершенно машинально, но, когда он проснулся достаточно, чтобы понять, что произошло, ему потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы подавить гнев на своего друга. Вместо этого он улыбнулся Споку, пошутил и понадеялся, что это может стать началом. Но, похоже, он понял все неправильно. Тот стоял с каменным лицом, натягиваясь, как струна, все сильнее, пока Джим не стал ощущать лишь эхо касания этого логически-упорядоченного разума к его собственному.

И тогда Джима осенило — он принудил Спока, неважно, какой логикой он при этом пытался применить. В конце концов, у Спока был небольшой выбор в этом вопросе. И потому Джим отступил, вновь возводя свои щиты. В этот раз он предоставил своему первому офицеру право решать и в кои-то веки держал рот на замке.

Потребовалась всего минута, чтобы звуковой душ сбил с кожи Джима пот и иные жидкости последних нескольких дней. И, лишь когда он вышел из душевой кабинки, он вдруг осознал перемену в своем запахе и цвете кожи. Внезапно он пожалел о душе. У него осталось не слишком много напоминаний об этих днях. Лишь несколько синяков, которые Боунс, скорее всего, залечит, едва он ступит в лазарет, и связь, которую Спок, возможно, разорвет уже к вечеру — все это означало, что память об этих последних днях была совершенно мимолетной. Что ж, у него есть еще воспоминания, но жизнь научила его, что они могут слабеть и блекнуть.

Он позволил себе еще минуту, чтобы погоревать о конце его времени со Споком, о потере этих напоминаний, а затем затолкал все это в самую глубину разума. Обернув полотенце вокруг пояса, чтобы хотя бы прикрыть синяки на бедрах, он вышел в главную комнату как раз вовремя, чтобы поприветствовать Боунса, старательно не глядя на Спока, мимо которого проходил.

— Спасибо за все в эти несколько дней, Боунс, — Джим схватил принесенную другом форму и быстро натянул ее на себя. При виде его голой кожи Боунс фыркнул, слегка расстроенно глядя на синяки, но Джим это проигнорировал.

— Тебе повезло, что ты цел, — сварливо проворчал Боунс, протягивая ему яблоко с подноса, едва убедившись, что Джим его не уронит, — после всех этих раздражительных сообщений из штаба, беспокойных — с Вулкана, и черт знает чего, что вы там вытворяли все это время…

— Отвали, — огрызнулся Джим, — он жив, я жив. Что еще важно, черт побери? — он мог бы сказать куда больше, но заткнул себе рот куском яблока.

— Я уже могу сказать, что ты потерял с потом, по крайней мере, три фунта, — проворчал доктор, — кто знает, какие еще последствия может принести эта пара дней. Я читал предупреждения о возможных изменениях в химии твоего мозга…

— И ты продолжишь рыть и копать, и лишь докажешь этим, что со мной не случилось ничего хуже, чем было до этого. — Возразил Джим, — а теперь прошу извинить, мне пора командовать кораблем. — Он попытался выйти, но Боунс преградил ему путь.

— Еда, лазарет, а затем можешь вернуться к работе, — настойчиво сказал Боунс.

Джим ухватил с подноса тарелку, которая, очевидно, предназначалась ему — лишь на ней было мясо.

— Я поем по дороге в лазарет, хорошо? И покончим с этим.

Боунс еще несколько секунд стоял перед ним, но, когда Джим сунул в рот первый кусок тоста, доктор, наконец, шагнул в сторону.

***

Когда Спок вышел из душа, Джима уже не было. Он подслушал отголоски ссоры между доктором и капитаном, но не смог разобрать слова из-за помех от звукового душа.

— Скотти считает, что сможет тебя починить, — сказал Боунс, едва Спок ступил в гостевую зону своей каюты, — я хочу сделать полную проверку, прежде чем разрешу тебе в этом участвовать. По крайней мере мы сможем убедиться, что ты в здравом уме, прежде чем отправлять тебя взбалтывать твои молекулы в этом адском транспортаторе.

— Что именно он определил источником проблемы? — спросил Спок, хотя вспыхнувшая в мозгу искорка памяти уже дала ему ответ. Ему потребуется медитация, чтобы надлежащим образом разместить в разуме воспоминания Джима.

— Аттрактивные свойства ДНК, найденной на Сардина III. Он в механике работы транспортатора лучше понимает, так что пусть он тебе сам при встрече объяснит. — Боунс указал на поднос, половина которого была пуста, а вторая наполнена блюдами, заманчивыми на вулканский вкус. — А теперь ты будешь умничкой и поешь перед походом в медотсек, или будешь упрямиться, как Джим?

— Я остаюсь здесь. — Ответил Спок. В самом деле, если доктор уйдет, он по достоинству оценит эти несколько минут в одиночестве перед тем, как ему придется предстать перед остальной командой или подвергнуться потенциально опасному эксперименту.

Спок смотрел, как Боунс, почти не прощаясь, уходит, и боролся с желанием облегченно выдохнуть. Он проиграл.

Посмотрев на поднос, он обнаружил, что еда выглядит аппетитно и неаппетитно одновременно. Там не было ничего невкусного, но Спок был просто не заинтересован в ней. Его мозг был настолько переполнен противоречивыми мыслями, что еда была последним, о чем он сейчас заботился.

Что же ему делать с капитаном, с их связью, которую они теперь разделяют? Должен ли он попросить старейшин о rel-san-vek? Джим, когда убеждал его, предложил это в качестве одного из вариантов.

Выбор. Он специально сказал «если ты захочешь». Если Спок захочет… Хочет ли он rel-san-vek?

Он надеялся создать связь с лейтенантом Ухурой, с женщиной, в отношениях с которой он был последние три года. Она разделяла его логическое мышление и многие из его интересов. И все же, до наступления пон фарра он никогда всерьез не рассматривал возможность создания с ней уз. Он не рассматривал возможность создания уз ни с кем. Смерть Т`Принг на самом деле принесла ему облегчение, ощущение освобождения, поскольку он никак не ожидал, что может вступить в пон фарр. Он должен был обсудить этот вопрос со своей альтернативной версией, прежде чем делать предположения на основании недостаточных данных.

Однако, когда его предположение оказалось неверным, Нийота была бы логичным выбором. Она не была вулканкой, но такой тип женщин приветствовался сородичами его отца. И на четверть вулканский ребенок куда лучше, чем отсутствие детей вообще.

Да, как женщина, она может подарить ему детей. И наоборот, если он сохранит связь с Джимом, детей у него не будет. Хотя и существует возможность двум мужчинам выбрать суррогатную мать, которая выносит их ребенка, кто будет его растить? И где? Звездолет — не лучшее место для потомства.

Но все же, пон фарр теперь в прошлом, и теперь его охватывало чувство облегчения, и не Нийота была той, кто его пробудил. Он еще не был уверен в источнике этих эмоций, но ему было нелогично приятно ощущать себя связанным с Джимом. Возможно, это было что-то, увиденное в разуме Джима, что-то безотчетно им узнанное, но еще не доведенное до сознательной части разума.

К сожалению, он сейчас рассматривал ситуацию без учета положений Звездного флота. За редким исключением положения устанавливали, что отношения между членами экипажа разных уровней одного направления командования недопустимы и влекут за собой немедленный перевод одного или обоих членов экипажа. Спок не желал покидать «Энтерпрайз» и не думал, что и Джим сможет это сделать. На самом деле, даже при одной мысли об этом он мог чувствовать, как Джим протестует против самой идеи.

Следовательно, единственным выходом было пройти rel-san-vek и попытаться убедить Звездный флот, что этот инцидент не скажется на их служебных взаимоотношениях как капитана и его старшего помощника.

Но, даже видя логику этого решения, он ощущал, как протестует что-то у него внутри. Все изменится. Он видел ту сторону своего капитана, что не ожидал увидеть. Хотя ему и потребуются медитации, чтоб разложить по полочкам все, увиденное им в разуме Джима, он знал — то, что он видел, повлияет на их взаимоотношения, даже если связь между ними будет разорвана. Джим, вероятно, оказался в похожей ситуации, хотя, раз он не участвует в медитациях, воспоминания могут всплывать самым случайным образом, как и воспоминания, оставленные Джиму двойником Спока.

Возможно, Спок сможет помочь Джиму более эффективно организовать его разум и тем самым минимизировать нанесенный урон.

Спок поймал себя на этой мысли и отбросил ее в сторону. Логически: если он разорвет связь между ними, будет нелогичным инициировать еще один мелдинг. Это будет на самом деле опасно и с высокой вероятностью приведет к восстановлению связи. Как оказалось, их разумы в высшей степени совместимы.

Это не было простым решением, но логичным выходом казался rel-san-vek, если только он сможет убедить в этом свои чувства. Он не желал разрыва с Джимом Кирком. Должно быть, это отголоски k’oh-nar, ослабившего его контроль над эмоциями. Возможно, будет лучше помедитировать перед походом в медотсек, чтобы восстановить его равновесие.

Но прежде, чем он сдвинулся с места, дверной звонок возвестил, что кто-то желает его видеть. «Войдите», — твердо сказал он, нажимая кнопку открывания двери, и встал, чтобы поприветствовать своего гостя. Однако он не ожидал увидеть своего двойника, стоящего в коридоре, и потому не сумел скрыть свою реакцию.

— Приношу извинения за то, что побеспокоил тебя в такое время, но я подумал, что ты мог бы оценить понимающего слушателя, — посол позволил двери закрыться за его спиной, — но прошу, не позволяй мне прерывать твою трапезу.

— Я планировал начать медитацию, — признался Спок, с ощущением, что его видят насквозь. Это было обычное чувство в присутствии его двойника — будто все его ментальные щиты опущены и его разум полностью открыт любому исследованию. Он был отчасти удивлен, что ранее не ощутил присутствия посла на корабле. Хотя они и очень редко встречались, Спок мог распознать чувство, возникающее при их близком присутствии друг к другу.

— Это могло бы помочь, — согласился посол, садясь за стол напротив Спока, — но разговор может помочь больше. Возможно, у тебя просто нет всех фактов.

Спока переполнил поток раздражения и гнева. — И вы думаете, что у вас есть все ответы? — Слова вырвались прежде, чем он смог остановить себя.

— Нет, — мягко сказал посол, — но у меня есть альтернативная точка зрения, так же как и понимание сути всех вовлеченных.

— Вы разделяли подобную связь со своим Джимом Кирком? — спросил Спок до того, как смог убедить себя удержаться от вопроса. Он не обдумывал этого ранее, но сейчас, в свете недавних событий, совет, данный на Земле его двойником, внезапно приобрел новый смысл.

— Нет, — на этот раз с грустью в голосе ответил посол, — мы много лет были близко связаны с ним. Он был моим t’hy’la во всех смыслах, кроме этого. Мы позволяли долгу и инструкциям сдерживать нас от последнего шага. Возможно, если бы он не умер как раз перед отставкой…

— Я не должен был спрашивать. — Мысленно поморщившись, сказал Спок.

— Если у кого и есть право знать, так разве не у тебя, который и есть я сам? — Спокойно, с намеком на улыбку сказал посол.

— Мы похожи, генетически идентичны, но наш жизненный опыт различается достаточно, чтобы сделать нас разными людьми. — Отметил Спок. Он пытался убедить самого себя в глубине этих различий, убедить себя, что не разделит с послом то глубокое чувство сожаления, что видел в его глазах, если пройдет через rel-san-vek.

Казалось, посол прочел его мысли даже через разделяющее их расстояние. — ВТ во многом прав, — сказал он, — но я обнаружил, что некоторые вещи постоянны, несмотря на то, что причинила «Нарада». Вне зависимости от его воспитания, Джим Кирк всегда будет прекрасным капитаном…

— Несмотря на то, что он крайне склонен к нелогичному поведению. — Прервал Спок.

— Он всегда был таким, — возразил посол, его губы вновь дернулись, — неважно, в какой вселенной, Джим всегда будет невыносимо нелогичным. И это всегда будет невозможно нас интриговать. Ничто так не пленяло мое любопытство, как нелогичность Джима Кирка. Ты можешь сказать, положа руку на сердце, что ты не такой?

Спок открыл рот для ответа, но обнаружил, что слова не желают покидать его глотку. Он не мог солгать и не мог отрицать, что его интригует каждый иррациональный поступок капитана. Он молча покачал головой.

— Я завидую этой твоей возможности. — Тоскливо сказал посол.

— Мы в этом одинаковы, но как мы можем быть уверены в том же на его счет? — Настойчиво спросил Спок. — Он не кажется… — Он закрыл рот, неспособный найти нужные слова.

— Как ты узнаешь, если не спросишь его? — предложил посол.

— Слишком мало времени, — неуверенно сказал Спок, — «Энтерпрайз» скоро должна отправиться в делгазианскую систему. Я даже не уверен, что найдется время для разговора с Советом.

— Время есть, — настойчиво ответил посол, — если ты переживешь процедуру мистера Скотта, в чем я уверен, спускайся на Ши`Масу. Мистер Скотт уверил меня, что ремонт двигателей займет еще двенадцать часов. Следовательно, у тебя будет время послушать оставленные нашим отцом сообщения, поговорить с Джимом, а затем встретиться с Советом. Они назначили встречу на закате, в восемь целых шесть десятых часов.

— Звучит так, будто вы вложили в это много труда. — Сухо сказал Спок.

— Возможно, — беспечно сказал посол, — я обнаружил, что лично заинтересован в том, как сложатся ваши жизни. И еще одно: Совет попросит тебя перед отбытием оставить генетический образец.

Спок застыл, пытаясь переварить внезапную смену темы, — его разум работал медленнее, чем ему хотелось бы признавать.

— Я не понимаю, чем может быть полезна моя наследственность. Я не чистокровный вулканец, и кроме того, нет подтверждения, что мои гибридные гены не бесплодны.

— Ты не бесплоден, — уверенно сказал посол, — хотя я никогда не собирался иметь детей, я давно знаю, что это возможно. При данных обстоятельствах необходимо сохранить все вариации оставшихся вулканских генетических материалов. Совет, наконец, согласился призвать всех женщин рожать детей не только от их партнеров для обеспечения широкой генетической базы. Прямое общение было бы неуместным, учитывая глубину вулканских брачных уз, и потому мы собираем и храним образцы для искусственного оплодотворения.

— Логичное решение, — признал Спок. Его разум вращался вокруг открывающихся возможностей — возможностей, которые посол, судя по искоркам в его глазах, похоже, прекрасно осознавал. Его выбор партнера более не повлияет на его возможность стать отцом. — Я обязательно предоставлю генетический образец перед отбытием «Энтерпрайз» с Ши`Масу.

Если бы так же просто было разрешить вопрос с положениями Звездного флота.


	10. Chapter 10

— Ты идиот, — сообщил Боунс, водя трикодером по телу Джима. Сестра Чепел к его приходу уже провела полное сканирование, но Боунс просто выставил ее вон и начал сначала.

— Ты часто это говоришь, — со вздохом ответил Джим, — но ты не можешь сказать, что не сделал бы то же самое.

Боунс пристально посмотрел на него, но так, что становилось ясно — он знает, что Джим прав, но не собирается в этом признаваться.

— Видишь? — скромно похвалился Джим. — Спок жив. Я в порядке. Все на самом деле получилось.

— Ты не в порядке, — отрезал Боунс, — у тебя синяки на бедрах, плечах, шее и ребрах, следы укусов на шее и плечах, плюс еще и внутренние повреждения…

— Любовные укусы, — оборвал его Джим, — засосы и раздражение от хорошего секса. Ничуть не хуже того, что ты видел на мне прежде уже сотню раз, и куда лучше тех, что были иногда. — И куда лучше, чем он на самом деле ожидал. Те материалы, что он читал, говорили о насилии во время пон фарра, но Спок был внимательным и нежным, принимая все меры предосторожности, чтобы убедиться, что не оставляет ничего хуже синяков и раздражения. Возможно, так получилось потому, что нежным был не Спок. Нежными были _они_ вместе.

Да и попытки думать об этом заставляли его глаза съезжать на нос, а мозги — набекрень.

За это время он смог почувствовать намного большее, чем просто разделённые на двоих ощущения и потоки мыслей, но сейчас было не время для попыток их осознать. Он был в этом уверен.

Боунс с бурчанием, отвлекшим Джима от его мыслей, отложил в сторону неиспользованный дерморегенератор, с мстительным видом схватил более мощный трикодер и принялся сканировать голову Джима.

— Знаешь, если ты будешь настаивать на том, чтобы переделывать все по два раза, ты мог бы хотя бы для экономии времени при этом рассказывать, что произошло на корабле за последние пару дней. — Прорычал Джим, когда Боунс схватил его за подбородок, удерживая голову неподвижно во время сканирования. Он ничего не мог поделать с раздражением — эта дурацкая штука заставляла его мозги зудеть.

Он пристально глянул на Боунса, и тот заговорил:

— Когда я оставил тебя и Спока для вашей… деятельности, я сказал мистеру Скотту, что теперь он за капитана. Он примирился с тем, что я отстранил тебя от должности по причине твоей эмоциональной скомпрометированности из-за беспокойства за Спока. Остальная команда, похоже, приняла это после того, как я двумя часами позже сказал то же самое Ухуре.

— Хорошая отмазка, — признал Джим, — а ты сказал Ухуре?..

— Черт, нет, — с нетерпением буркнул Боунс, — ей должен будет объяснить кто-то другой. Я буду держаться от этого подальше.

— Господи, — пробормотал Джим. Если раньше Ухура его ненавидела, то теперь она свернет ему шею. Может быть, Спок сможет ей все объяснить…

Сканирование завершилось, и Боунс вбил что-то в свой трикодер, с отсутствующим видом продолжая при этом свой рассказ:

— Через два часа Скотти вновь смог запустить корабль, привел нас к Ши`Масу, уложившись в итоге в стандартные сутки. Он потом приходил ко мне, беспокоился за Спока. Он не думал, что это хорошая идея — транспортировать Спока до тех пор, пока из его организма не будет удалена посторонняя ДНК.

Джим поморщился. Об этом он не подумал, однако это имело смысл. Если перья с Сардина III могли при каждой новой транспортации оказывать еще большее влияние на ДНК Спока, то кто знает, на кого он был бы в итоге похож.

— Но он был готов притвориться, что опустил вниз вас двоих для лечения Спока, и не спрашивал, что происходит на самом деле. — Продолжал Боунс. — Приходил посол Селек, и теперь у Скотти есть его образец ДНК для модели транспортатора…

— Посол еще здесь? — прервал его Джим.

Боунс проигнорировал вопрос, вместо этого сжав голову Джима, чтобы удержать неподвижно, и начал сканирование еще раз.

— Скотти закончил чинить варп-двигатели. Что-то там с апгрейдом плазмопроводов. Ему помогает пара вулканских инженеров. После того, как я сказал целителям, что вы со Споком вновь вернулись в норму, звонили из Совета, хотят видеть вас двоих на закате. Это около восьми часов.

— Сколько раз ты собираешься повторять это сканирование? — пробурчал Джим, переварив полученную от Боунса информацию. Ему нужно поговорить со Скотти, но, на первый взгляд, все дела были под контролем. Игнорируя холодную пустоту в желудке, возникшую при мысли о необходимости предстать перед лицом вулканского Совета и подвергнуться процедуре rel-san-vek, он пристально посмотрел на Боунса и его дурацкий трикодер.

— Пока не буду уверен, что этот зеленокровый гоблин не испортил напрочь твою мозговую химию. — Ответил Боунс. — Те вулканские целители, с которыми я разговаривал, были сильно обеспокоены потенциальными рисками.

— Ты спрашивал посла Селека?

Боунс что-то проворчал себе под нос.

— Что, прости? — с самодовольной ноткой в голосе спросил Джим. У него было хорошее предчувствие.

— Он сказал, что ничто не сможет свернуть тебе мозги сильнее, чем уже постаралась природа. — В этот раз внятно сказал Боунс.

Расхохотавшись, Джим спросил:

— А что показывает трикодер?

— Что твоя химия мозга — просто катастрофа. — Отрезал Боунс. — Но, судя по прошлым сканам, это для тебя нормально. На самом деле, я думаю, что твой уровень серотонина немного стабилизировался.

Моргнув, Джим наморщил лоб в раздумье. Он не слишком-то хорошо изучал химию мозга. — Это хорошо?

— Вообще-то, да, — ответил Боунс, наконец-то откладывая трикодер и позволяя Джиму сесть, — уровень серотонина влияет на аппетит, настроение, уровень агрессии и сон. Серотониновые препараты веками используют в лечении психических расстройств. Если этот процесс продлится, ты и вправду сможешь стать более уравновешенным и здравомыслящим человеком.

Джим хрюкнул:

— А свиньи полетят.

— После всего, что мы видели, не удивлюсь. — Насмешливо парировал Боунс.

— Ну так что, ты закончил? — Джим уже приготовился сбежать за дверь, даже если ответ будет отрицательным.

— Да, — вздохнул Боунс, — ты прав. Повреждения минимальны и нормально заживут. Ты в порядке, он, наверное, тоже в порядке. Но будь осторожнее, понял? Если ты останешься с ним связанным, не знаю, какие побочные эффекты могут появиться, но я точно также не знаю, каковы могут быть побочные эффекты от разрыва связи. Я понимаю, ты делал то, что должен был, чтобы спасти ему жизнь, но… — Он не договорил, вместо этого сильнее сжав плечо Джима.

Джим почти слышал эти невысказанные слова и чувствовал в груди вызванное ими тепло. _Я не хочу потерять своего лучшего друга_. — Со мной все будет отлично, Боунс. Обещаю. — Джим сжал его плечо в ответ, их поза повторяла древнее человеческое «приветствие соратников», что он когда-то еще ребенком видел в кино.

Их молчаливое общение прервалось, когда Джим, почувствовав, как что-то надвигается, развернулся к двери. Миг спустя дверь лазарета сдвинулась, впуская Спока. Боунс, подняв бровь, следил за действиями Джима, но быстро переключился на полувулканца. Джим «любил» страсть Боунса к медосмотрам не меньше, чем Спок, и потому был рад под шумок ускользнуть из лазарета, пока они отвлеклись друг на друга.

Он планировал подняться на мостик, узнать все оставшиеся новости и вновь принять командование, но, едва ступив в коридор, заметил посла Селека, и его ноги примерзли к полу. — Посол, — сказал он, тщательно контролируя свой голос. Он был поражен, отметив, что может чувствовать Спока в медотсеке за своей спиной и в то же время слабое эхо его же разума спереди.

— Джим, рад увидеться с тобой лично, старый друг. — Ответил посол Спок.

— Я тоже рад. Хотя я желал бы встретиться с вами при других обстоятельствах. — Слабо улыбнулся Джим.

— Должен согласиться. Однако, следует признать, что данные обстоятельства привели к положительному завершению.

Джим нервозно сглотнул:

— Я бы описал всю эту ситуацию как странную и очень запутанную.

Спок ехидно изогнул губы:

— Возможно. Подожди немного, пока все вернется на круги своя.

Тяжело переминаясь с ноги на ногу, Джим молча с минуту смотрел на него. Насколько он мог судить, излучаемое послом спокойствие было истинным, а вовсе не притворным, и Джим, хоть убей, не мог понять, как такое может быть. — Думаю, вы хотели бы что-нибудь сделать с теми лишними воспоминаниями. — Предположил Джим, прежде чем понять, что подобная тема разговора была довольно неловкой. Особенно посреди коридора.

— Нет, — серьезно сказал Спок, — при данных обстоятельствах лучше будет отложить это до следующей встречи. Твой разум претерпел ряд изменений за последние два дня, и будет лучше позволить ему стабилизироваться, прежде чем пытаться произвести еще одно масштабное изменение.

— А, — Джим подавил вздох облегчения. Хотя он не так часто думал об этих воспоминаниях, он имел обыкновение смаковать их. Пусть он и не будет никогда тем Джеймсом Кирком, было приятно знать, что где-то он был тем человеком, у кого был отец, любящая семья, кто был спокойнее и увереннее его и который при этом все равно был им самим. Возможно, ему суждено быть капитаном «Энтерпрайз», знать Спока и Боунса. И возможно, только возможно, со всеми этими различиями он по-прежнему был тем, кому суждено быть столь любимым, иметь такой уровень близости в отношениях. Когда он терпел неудачу, он мог вытянуть эти воспоминания и напомнить самому себе, что все они еще могут сбыться в его будущем. Он не слишком готов был отказаться от них.

 — Так… эм… я могу вам чем-то помочь? Я не хотел бы сказать «привет» и сбежать, но я был вне досягаемости два дня… — хмыкая и запинаясь, пробормотал Джим, чувствуя себя скорее робким школьником, чем капитаном корабля.

Губы Спока изогнулись в еще одном намеке на улыбку, он, казалось, забавлялся, при виде суетливой позы Джима, если капитан верно читал его выражение.

— «Энтерпрайз» покинет орбиту в тринадцать и четыре десятых часа, после того, как мистер Скотт завершит ремонт варп-двигателей. До того момента вам со Споком нужно принять очень важное решение, и я думаю, что ты оценишь разговор с кем-то хорошо осведомленным.

Джим уже было открыл рот для ответа, но так и застыл, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Он сжал губы и нахмурился, изучая стоящего перед ним вулканца. Первым порывом было послать Спока куда подальше и вернуться к своим обязанностям, но старик был прав. Было бы здорово с кем-то поговорить, пусть даже и недолго. — Не здесь. — В итоге сказал он и пошел прочь. Посол, если и вправду захочет, пойдет следом.

Когда Джим вошел в двери ближайшего конференц-зала, Спок шел за ним по пятам, как и всю дорогу до того — Джим знал это. И вот это, последнее, его удивило.

— Я знаю, что я связан с моим Споком, Споком из нашей вселенной, — быстро сказал Джим, — но почему я могу чувствовать вас?

Спок выглядел удивленным, а затем задумчивым. Он молча сел на стул, внимательно изучая Джима.

— Все вулканцы могут чувствовать друг друга с помощью irak-nahan, ментальных способностей. Нельзя сказать, что они находятся в постоянном общении, они лишь чувствуют присутствие друг друга, могут уловить сильные мысли или эмоции, если таковые присутствуют. Влияние на эту способность оказывают факторы как расстояния, так и массы. Однажды я почувствовал гибель вулканского корабля на расстоянии в половину сектора.

— Так… что же вы почувствовали, увидев, как гибнет ваша планета? — сжавшись на стуле, спросил Джим.

— Все мы, выжившие, почувствовали их смерть. — Печально сказал Спок. — Но это не то, о чем я пытался рассказать. Члены семьи более близко знакомы с разумами друг друга, чем чужаки, и потому могут ощущать больше. Я сам — больше, чем семья для твоего telsu, твоего партнера по связи, и через него ты более чувствителен ко мне. Если только ты не скрывал необычную для человека степень психической чувствительности, вряд ли ты будешь чувствовать других вулканцев, за пределами твоей семьи.

— А после rel-san-vek? — нерешительно спросил Джим.

— После разрыва связи вряд ли ты сможешь так это чувствовать. — Ответил Спок. — Rel-san-vek — это то, чего ты желаешь?

Джим рассматривал свои сложенные на столе руки.

— Это не мое решение. — Тихо сказал он.

— Почему нет? — мягко спросил Спок.

— Я силой втянул его в это, — отрезал Джим, наконец-то выказывая свой гнев, хотя он был, в основном, направлен на самого себя, — я ждал до последней минуты. Он был уже почти в плак тау, когда я предложил это. У меня не было никакого права втягивать его в отношения, которых он не хотел.

— Это логичная причина, но она не учитывает один важный фактор. Чего хочешь ты?

— Да какое это имеет значение? — мрачно пробормотал Джим. Он надеялся, что этот разговор поможет ему успокоиться, но сейчас он с каждой минутой чувствовал себя все более взвинченным и расстроенным.

— Очень большое значение, — не согласился с ним Спок, — связь, которую вы делите со Споком, сильнее всего передает ваши эмоции. Если ты чувствуешь себя загнанным в ловушку, разочарованным — Спок должен это знать, чтобы принять логичное решение. Если ты приветствуешь их, желаешь их сохранить — Спок также должен знать. Это не тот вопрос, что имеет простое решение, основанное исключительно на логике. Наоборот, вам следует принять во внимание все эмоции, надежды и мечты вас обоих.

Обдумывая слова посла, Джим рассматривал старого вулканца. Воспоминания Спока просачивались в его разум, скорее этого, чем его Спока, твердо доказывая превосходство логики. Но в то же время он помнил, как этот Спок тянулся к нему, говорил о важности дружбы, эмоций. Могут ли воспоминания о впечатлениях, которые не мог иметь его Спок, все еще служить подсказкой, для того, чтобы найти выход из того положения, в котором они оказались?

И насколько этот Спок пытается манипулировать ситуацией и зачем? Что-то решительное мелькнуло в его глазах, когда он говорил об эмоциях, надеждах и мечтах.

— А что насчет положений Звездного флота? Или того, что когда-нибудь Спок получит запрос завести детей, чтобы помочь своему народу? — спросил Джим, пытаясь заставить себя говорить не как плаксивый ребенок, хотя он чувствовал себя именно так. Часть его хотела закатить истерику, хныча и умоляя Спока остаться с ним. Но теперь он вырос и знал, что нельзя получить все и сразу.

— Эти факторы также необходимо рассмотреть, — согласился посол Спок, — я уже обсудил некоторые из них со Споком и с нашим отцом, а Совет рассмотрит остальные. Если это, как ты утверждаешь, является его решением, ему нужно будет учесть все переменные. Однако одной из них является вопрос, чего хочешь ты.

— Я не хочу с ним расставаться! — словесный порыв Джима звучал полурыданием, — я никогда не планировал… не ожидал… — Он не знал, как выразить то, что он сейчас чувствовал.

Губы Спока изогнулись, глаза блеснули — для него это выражение было тем же, что для Джима — широкая улыбка.

— Мы никогда не планируем подобное, — легко сказал он, — традиция связывать узами наших детей в семилетнем возрасте гарантирует, что с наступлением пон фарра всегда можно будет к кому-то обратиться, но иногда это мешает им найти действительно полноценную связь. И, когда эта связь найдена, должны ли мы отвернуться от нее лишь потому, что она появилась из неожиданного источника?

Джим обнаружил, что тянется рукой через стол, почти касаясь Спока, прежде чем здравый смысл и его знание инопланетной культуры остановили его. — А _вы_ ожидали такого?

Спок покачал головой:

— Нет. Я надеялся, что вы с моим молодым двойником создадите тесную связь, дружбу до самой смерти, может, даже станете t’hy’la, как и я со своим когда-то. Полноценные брачные узы — это нечто, чего я никогда не испытывал и никогда не мечтал, что сможешь испытать ты.

Джим почти спросил, произошла ли эта неудача из-за отсутствия интереса одного из них, но он мог чувствовать, что это не так. Между теми ними встали многие преграды, что сейчас ждали также и их самих — правила и тому подобное. Для тех, кто соблюдал правила чуть больше, чем Джим Кирк, они могли стать непреодолимыми препятствиями. Джим знал — если бы он не загнал Спока в угол, то эти преграды были бы логическим препятствием даже теперь.

Но что сделано, то сделано, теперь они могут идти лишь вперед.

— Я должен поговорить со Споком, прежде чем мы предстанем перед Советом, — сказал Джим, почти ощущая ту уверенность в своем решении, что звучала в его голосе.

— Мудрое решение, старый друг.

***

Когда Спок вошел в лазарет и увидел, что Джим по-прежнему там, он удивился и, возможно, немного встревожился. Тем не менее, было приятно увидеть, как быстро капитан ретировался, как только внимание Боунса переключилось на Спока.

Пока шли медицинские тесты, им не было нужды разговаривать. Это были все те же серии подробных тестов, что доктор проводил дважды в день первые четыре дня после неполадки транспортатора. Прошло пять и восемь десятых дня с тех пор, как они в последний раз танцевали этот танец, но ритм легко вспомнился. Спок знал, какую позу принять для каждого теста и как надолго. Боунс знал, где будет Спок во время каждого из них, и насколько ему самому нужно будет отойти между тестами, чтобы не задеть обширный размах крыльев за спиной Спока. Разработка этой части потребовала два дня для надлежащей коррекции, но, к счастью, в то время Спок не был так чувствителен к каждому прикосновению.

И только когда Боунс поднял второй трикодер, что, как знал Спок, означало завершение последнего теста, коммандер заговорил.

— Результаты теста неадекватны?

Боунс хмыкнул и отложил трикодер. — Нет, полностью адекватны, — ответил он тоном, который Джим когда-то определил как передразнивающий манеру речи Спока, — все показатели ближе к твоему базовому уровню, чем были с момента аварии, но не то, чтобы твой базовый уровень имел какое-то отношение к нормальным человеческим показателям. Или вулканским.

Спок проигнорировал упреки его биологии — эти жалобы доктора были уже стары и банальны. — А как капитан? — спросил он вместо своих обычных контраргументов. Он прилагал усилия, чтобы побороть свое стремление узнать ответ.

— Просто прекрасно.

— Прекрасно — это переменный термин для описания чьего-либо состояния. Я был бы признателен за более точное описание. — Попенял ему Спок. Он скрыл глубоко в сердце боль от того, что этот спор был так похож на тот, что он много раз вел со своей матерью. Взаимодействие с землянами-членами экипажа часто напоминало ему о матери и о многих человеческих слабостях, которые она пыталась объяснить ему в детстве.

— Его неплохо попользовали, — сказал Боунс, — но синяки и укусы пройдут. И его химия мозга практически вернулась в норму. Так что он в порядке.

Испустив легкий вздох облегчения, Спок сказал:

— При сложившихся обстоятельствах у меня к вам три просьбы.

Подняв бровь, Боунс с любопытством глянул на него:

— Говори.

— Перед предстоящим мне избавлением от крыльев я обнаружил, что желаю сохранить несколько перьев. Могли бы вы провести процедуру их удаления?

— Довольно эмоциональная просьба. — Сухо сказал Боунс.

— Я все еще ощущаю последствия k’oh-nar и нахожу себя страдающим от повышенной эмоциональности. — Признал Спок. Он примирился со своим продолжающимся эмоциональным состоянием, но было неприятно признавать это перед другими. Доктор был из того сорта людей, что будет заставлять его страдать от признания своей ошибки годами.

Глаза Боунса восторженно сверкали — его явно подмывало поиздеваться, но он удержался. — Сколько перьев ты хочешь оставить? — просто спросил он.

— Десяти будет достаточно.

— Это может быть довольно неприятно. — Предупредил Боунс.

— Я рассмотрел такую вероятность и счел, что все же хочу сохранить перья.

— Лишь бы это не спровоцировало очередной пон фарр, — Боунс, ворча, зашел ему за спину, чтобы начать процедуру.

Доктор был прав. Этот опыт не был приятным. Резкие вспышки удовольствия, смешанные с болью, пронизывали Спока с каждым удаленным пером. После десятого Боунс отступил, обходя биокровать, и протянул Споку пучок больших маховых перьев.

— А вторая просьба? — спросил Боунс.

— Мне нужен свидетель изменения моего завещания. — Ответил Спок, передавая ему принесенный с собой ПАДД с документом, куда он внес обновления после того, как его двойник покинул его каюту.

Боунс обеспокоенно глянул на него, принимая ПАДД.

— Это лишь надлежащая поправка в связи с изменениями моих обстоятельств за последние дни перед лицом того риска, что мне предстоит при попытке мистера Скотта исправить модификацию ДНК с Сардина III. — Указал Спок.

Это объяснение никак не повлияло на выражение лица Боунса, и оно становилось все более и более выразительным по мере того, как он читал содержимое ПАДДа. Наконец, он спросил:

— Джим знает об этом?

— У меня не было возможности обсудить это с ним, — признал Спок, — однако, по вулканским законам, он мой брачный партнер, так что это приемлемо.

Челюсть Боунса молча отвисла на пятьдесят шесть и три десятых секунды, прежде чем резко, со стуком зубов, закрыться. Воздержавшись от дальнейших комментариев, доктор расписался как свидетель и отдал ПАДД Споку. — Я надеюсь, что сегодня это не пригодится, — резко прокомментировал он с выражением, которое Джим описывал Споку как «персональное выражение беспокойства Боунса».

— Как и я, — согласился Спок. — Однако, поскольку существует некоторый риск, моей третьей просьбой будет ваше присутствие в транспортаторной, пока я прохожу процедуру.

— Если что-то пойдет не так, я ничем не смогу тебе помочь. — Предупредил Боунс.

— Если процедура потерпит неудачу, то медицинское вмешательство потребуется не мне, — сказал Спок, не в силах полностью скрыть свое беспокойство перед такой возможностью, — связь между мной и капитаном едва возникла, но уже сильна. Известно, что потеря одного из партнеров в вулканских брачных узах может привести другого в такое состояние горя, что он тоже погибнет.

— Что? — воскликнул Боунс. Его рука туго сжала предплечье Спока — действие, что он чаще всего применял к Джиму, когда тот предлагал очередной безумный план.

— Существуют методы помощи скорбящим. Посол Селек также будет присутствовать. Он сможет вступить с Джимом в мелдинг, чтобы удержать его от критического срыва. Однако чем больше будет помогающих и чем ближе их связь со скорбящим, тем лучше. Вы — друг Джима.

Все еще встревоженный, Боунс, наконец, понял, что сделал, и отпустил руку Спока. — Я… хорошо, я буду там, — сказал он, — хотя не знаю, насколько я буду полезен, предлагая в помощь лишь гипоспрей и искусственное дыхание.

***

— Так все должно получиться, да? — Джим склонился над лицевой частью панели управления транспортатором, пока Скотти перепроверял загруженную программу корректировки ДНК Спока. Джим задал несколько вопросов, чтобы убедиться, что его корабль в порядке — просто в прекрасном — и двигатели починены — улучшены, судя по услышанному, но детально он будет разбираться позднее — его главным интересом было убедиться, что его первый офицер — и друг, и любовник, и муж… не думать об этом сейчас — вновь обретет должное здоровье.  
— Раньше такого никогда не производили, — обычная высокомерная самоуверенность Скотти слегка увяла, — и нет никого с такими же изменениями, чтобы сначала протестировать на них. Если честно, капитан, мистер Спок сейчас в порядке, но сохранится ли это положение дел, если мы не скорректируем его ДНК?

Джим со вздохом потер ладонью щеку. — Нет, — признал он, — я просто хотел бы знать, что мы не убьем его, пытаясь спасти.

— Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, капитан, — уверил его Скотти, — я обсуждал программу с несколькими вулканскими экспертами, и они согласились, что это лучший вариант.

Дальнейшая дискуссия была прервана, когда в комнату вошел Спок, он был без рубашки.

Джим сглотнул, пытаясь подавить желание похотливо присвистнуть. Вслед за Споком появились Боунс и посол Селек.

— Вы готовы, мистер Скотт? — спросил Спок, даже не взглянув на Джима.

— Когда пожелаете, мистер Спок. — Ответил Скотти.

Спок направился к платформе транспортатора, но, когда проходил мимо Джима, тот сгреб его за руку. — Спок, ты уверен в этом? — и, едва договорив, мысленно пнул себя за то, как идиотски это прозвучало.

— Мы должны предпринять попытку. — Невыразительно сказал Спок.

— Мы можем немного подождать, дать Скотти больше времени проверить алгоритм. — Предложил Джим. Он не обращал никакого внимания на остальных присутствующих, хотя Боунс и другой Спок стояли совсем рядом.

— Каждый день ожидания означает возможное возвращение пон фарра, — тихо указал Спок, хотя Скотти, скорее всего, слышал каждое слово. Он сжал пальцы Джима сильнее и произнес: — Мистер Скотт уверил меня, что все необходимые приготовления сделаны. Единственный оставшийся шаг — проведение процедуры. На случай неудачи я обновил свое завещание, а доктор Маккой и посол Селек согласились помочь тебе. Я не вижу логичных причин в дальнейшей задержке.

— Нет причин? — ахнул Джим. Он уж точно был с этим не согласен. Была куча всяких причин, большинство которых отчаянно нуждалось в их со Споком обсуждении. Но Спок был вулканцем или был выращен так, чтобы походить на них, так что, возможно, он не чувствовал необходимости обсуждать эмоциональные последствия нескольких последних дней так, как это делал Джим, человек.

— Джим. — Произнес Спок. Джим был поражен, услышав в его голосе умоляющую ноту. Глядя в глаза Спока, Джим увидел в них нервозность и внезапно осознал, что вулканец заставляет себя пройти через это, и дальнейшая задержка разрушает те драгоценные крохи контроля, что Спок смог восстановить с момента ослабления плак тау.

— Ладно, — сказал Джим. Он крепко сдавил руку Спока и изо всех сил постарался передать по неокрепшей связи ощущение уверенности и любви. А затем он отпустил Спока и попятился, пока его спина не врезалась в панель управления транспортатором. Он не обратил внимания на то, как локоть посла Селека касается его собственного. А также на то, что Боунс подбадривающе положил руку ему на плечо.

Спок на миг замер, и Джим ощутил, как все его эмоции отражаются в степени, которой он даже не ожидал. А затем, не говоря ни слова, Спок взошел на платформу транспортатора и кивнул Скотти.

Затем он пристально взглянул на Джима, ища одобрения, которое, скрепя сердце, Джим дал, и процедура началась. Спок быстро растворился в искрящемся вихре белого света, и Джим почувствовал, как все застыло у него в животе. В глубине его разума был сейчас онемевший участок, и это пугало Джима больше, чем он хотел бы признать.

Прошло десять секунд, потом пятнадцать, тридцать. Транспортатор был все так же пуст. Сердце Джима с грохотом упало, а пальцы Боунса стискивались все сильнее с каждой секундой. Джим позвал:

— Мистер Скотт?

— Он в буфере шаблона… алгоритм обрабатывается так быстро, как только возможно. — Отсутствующе-напряженным тоном отвечал Скотти.

— Сколько еще? — Джим не смог удержаться, чтобы не спросить снова. Этот онемевший участок все еще был в его разуме. Он не ощущался так, словно Спок умер, насколько он мог сказать с его ограниченным опытом, но это ощущение по-прежнему его нервировало. Ему следовало бы спросить посла, обычный ли это признак транспортации. Позже. Когда он снова сможет ясно мыслить.

— Почти… готово, — Скотти блеснул глазами, переключая тумблеры и сдвигая рычаг. Белые искры вновь заполнили платформу, но не слились в цельную фигуру до того, как снова начать меркнуть.

— Спок! — протестующе вскричал Джим, его глаза, весь он сконцентрировался на не вполне материализовавшейся фигуре.

— Сбой, — сказал Скотти, в его голосе уже куда отчетливее проявлялась нервозность.

Джим услышал стук нажимаемых клавиш и переключаемых тумблеров, а потом внезапно гул транспортатора усилился, а искры стали ярче. На этот раз, когда свет померк, Спок стоял на платформе, живой и невредимый, и без крыльев.

Все присутствующие хором издали вздох облегчения.

Боунс первым выступил вперед, тщательно сканируя Спока медицинским трикодером и беря у него образец крови. Пока он изучал появившиеся на экране данные, вперед вышел посол Селек, предложив Споку серый, довольно изношеный свитер. Как ни странно, губы Спока дернулись в намеке на улыбку, пока он натягивал свитер, и Джим почувствовал явное ощущение радости, идущее из глубины разума, где больше не было слепого пятна.

— Доктор? — многозначительно спросил Спок, все еще не сходя с платформы.

— Анализ ДНК займет некоторое время, но первоначальные тесты указывают, что ты вернулся в норму, включая и гормональный уровень. — Нахмурившись, ответил Боунс.

— Мистер Скотт, не будете ли вы любезны транспортировать меня вниз, на планету? — Сказал Спок.

— Мы не можем быть уверены, что это безопасно, пока не будут готовы результаты анализа ДНК. — Протестующе сказал Боунс.

— Проведение анализа займет больше времени, чем у нас осталось до того момента, как мы покинем орбиту, и у меня есть причины посетить Ши`Масу, — парировал Спок, — На этот раз худшее, что сможет сделать транспортатор — вернуть меня в предыдущее состояние. Тогда обратно на борт я поднимусь на шаттле. Но сейчас я должен заняться своими делами на Ши`Масу.

Джим хотел было запротестовать, настоять, чтобы Спок остался, но у него не было права заставлять его это сделать, заставлять его говорить с Джимом. Он напомнил себе, что обещал поддержать решение Спока.

— Отпустите его. — Приказал он.


	11. Chapter 11

Прибыв на поверхность планеты в том же состоянии, в каком и покидал ее, без крыльев, Спок послал подтверждение на «Энтерпрайз» об успешном завершении процедуры мистера Скотта, а затем отправился в дом своего отца, на окраине единственного города, где теперь жили вулканцы. Они добились значительного прогресса за последние два года, но им предстояло пройти еще долгий путь, чтоб хотя бы приблизительно восстановить все то, что они потеряли.

Окружающая среда Ши`Масу была похожа на вулканскую — разреженный воздух и сухая почва, по крайней мере, по сравнению с Землей. Поскольку Спок слишком давно в последний раз стоял на вулканской земле, казалось невозможным определить такие мелкие различия, и все равно он будто бы ощущал насколько все неправильно — от снижения гравитации на две десятых до повышения на три процента влажности воздуха.

Это место не было домом.

Его отец выстроил прекрасное здание в традиционном стиле, во многом похожее на то, в котором вырос Спок, но не хватало какого-то неопределенного элемента, который бы делал это строение Домом. Однако он был похож достаточно, чтобы стать успокаивающим бальзамом для ума и эмоций, перегруженных событиями последних дней. Спок ничего так не хотел, как сесть в саду для медитаций и попробовать привести в порядок мысли и вернуть контроль над своими эмоциями, но он знал, что это потребовало бы больше времени, чем оставалось до отлета.

Внутри дома он обнаружил панель сообщений, индикатор на которой показывал, что его ждут две записи, как и сказал его двойник. Сев в удобное кресло, он запустил первое сообщение.

«Спок, — лицо его отца появилось на экране, — я был поставлен в известность о твоих трудностях. Я могу только надеяться, что ты выживешь и увидишь это сообщение. Селек уверил меня, что ведется запись всех возможных данных для организации помощи тем вулканцам, которые могут оказаться в будущем в похожей ситуации, хотя я знаю, что твоя мать пожелала бы тебе никогда не подвергаться подобному риску.

Я знаю, что у тебя есть несколько вариантов. Если ты успеешь достичь Ши`Масу вовремя, знай, что Селек и я обсудили вопрос надлежащего выбора твоего партнера. Я склоняюсь перед его превосходящим опытом в вопросе твоих потребностей в поиске подходящей по разуму пары».

Спок задался вопросом: что, если бы он встретился с выбранной для него женщиной до того, как принял окончательное решение. Его двойник определенно имел более точное представление о его потребностях, чем большинство остальных, и, конечно же, сделал бы лучший выбор, чем Т`Принг. Даже в детстве их разумы были не слишком совместимы.

«Другой вариант, как меня проинформировали, — молодая земная женщина, с которой ты проводишь время последние три года» — при этих словах Спок опустил голову и позволил себе пожелать, чтобы можно было аккуратно пропустить эту часть. Нийота была не той темой, которую он хотел бы обсуждать, — «я изучил ее послужной список и нашел его образцовым. Те, с кем я ее обсуждал, весьма высоко отзывались как об ее уме, так и ее внешности. Если она примет твое предложение, я с нетерпением буду ожидать встречи при следующей возможности и поприветствую ее как члена нашей семьи.

Когда я женился на твоей матери, многие консервативные элементы нашего общества выражали протест, в страхе, что человек каким-то образом ослабит нас как вулканцев. Я никогда не видел логики этого аргумента в прошлом и нахожу его даже более лживым сейчас. Они страшились эмоций, которые неподготовленные люди могут источать в окружающие их разумы, и, тем более, того, что связь разумов человека и вулканца в результате приведет к еще большему ослаблению вулканской силы.

Это опасение во многом стало причиной того предубеждения, с которым ты столкнулся в юности. Даже когда ты доказал, что обладаешь одним из лучших умов своего поколения и сильнейшей ментальной одаренностью, многие были не готовы принять тот факт, что твоя человеческая природа не ослабила нашу линию крови. Именно это нелогичное убеждение привело в итоге к тому комментарию, что оттолкнул тебя от ВАН. Мне стыдно признать, что моей первой реакцией на твои действия стал гнев на тебя, гнев, который я многие годы отказывался отпустить, несмотря на все попытки твоей матери указать на нелогичность такого поведения. Но со временем, когда я понял, что истинным его источником было нелогичное предубеждение, я более не смог сопротивляться ее доводам.

По своему опыту я не обнаружил подобного ослабления ни из-за твоей матери, ни из-за тебя и фактически смог ощутить, что мой опыт общения с ней усилил мою способность справляться с эмоциями, которые я не могу подавить. Я должен был высказать так много тебе и другим — и гораздо раньше.

Сейчас многих выживших вулканцев захлестывают неконтролируемые эмоции, и, прежде всего, горе. Наша скорбь так совокупна и необъятна, что за прошедшие с момента уничтожения Вулкана годы мы не приблизились к умению управлять или подавлять ее. Я обнаружил, что во время моего нахождения на Земле мои эмоции становятся более четкими и подвластными контролю, чем когда я на Ши`Масу. Я поделился своей теорией, что горе каждого отдельного вулканца усиливается вблизи с остальными, как когда-то мы делили горе с нашими ближайшими родственниками и тем ослабляли его, и Совет со мной согласился.

У меня есть убеждение, хотя я не имею доказательств для построения дальнейших гипотез, что привлечение в наши ряды землян усилит наш эмоциональный баланс, а не ослабит его. У меня есть намерение перед моим следующим пон фарром выбрать невесту с Земли. Я могу только надеяться, что смогу найти женщину, хотя бы наполовину столь же любящую, как твоя мать.

Если твоя подруга сможет принести тебе столько же счастья, сколько принесла мне твоя мать, то я желаю вам обоим благополучия. Или, если ты найдешь другого подходящего партнера среди членов твоего экипажа, я желаю вам того же.

Я знаю, что Селек уведомит меня об изменениях в твоем состоянии, но сообщение от тебя напрямую не будет нежелательным.

Живи долго и процветай, сын мой».

Изображение пропало и динамик замолчал, но Спок не мог сдвинуться с места, все еще невидяще глядя в экран. Он не совсем понимал, как реагировать на слова отца. Та ненависть, с которой он сталкивался всю свою жизнь, внезапно приобрела новый смысл, и он знал, что ему потребуется многое переосмыслить насчет народа его отца.

И еще был вопрос повторного брака его отца. Разумом он понимал, что его отец должен будет взять новую жену. Сарек был еще слишком молод, чтобы жить без жены, неважно, насколько он любил Аманду. Но это был эмоциональный удар, к которому Спок не был готов. Он не желал думать о другой женщине, что появится в жизни его отца, что потребует от того внимания и эмоций, сейчас, когда они только начали учиться общаться между собой, когда отец только начал признавать эти эмоции.

Отложив эти мысли в сторону для более позднего анализа, Спок запустил второе сообщение.

«Сын мой, Селек сообщил мне, что лейтенант Ухура отвергла твое предложение, но вместо нее вызвался капитан Кирк. Я признаю, что не рассматривал подобного решения, но я считаю, что в этом есть своя логика. Решишь ли ты сохранить ваши отношения с капитаном или изберешь в будущем нового партнера для создания связи, знай, что я приму твой выбор и всегда буду гордиться тобой.

О, и то кольцо, что дала мне твоя мать, в коробке в моем комоде.

Живи долго и процветай, Спок».

Этого Спок не ожидал. Но это не было неприятно. Похоже, что мнение его отца будет фактором, не требующим много времени для обдумывания в эти краткие часы. Однако, он собирался поговорить со своим двойником. Отметка о времени, когда было записано это сообщение, указывала, что посол сообщил их отцу о том, что Джим вызвался стать его партнером, на двенадцать часов ранее того момента, когда Джим действительно это сделал. Потрясающе.

***

После того, как Спок спустился на Ши`Масу, Джим с головой окунулся в работу, игнорируя обеспокоенную поддержку Боунса и любопытные взгляды Селека. Он не был в настроении — не после того, как Спок прошел мимо, даже не пожелав разговаривать. У него были дела поважнее, чем ждать и беспокоиться, когда же Спок с ним разведется. У него были отчеты на подпись, исследовательские проекты для проверки, и ему нужно было получше разобраться, что такое Скотти сделал с двигателями его корабля. Джим пока еще не одобрил капитальную реконструкцию плазмопроводов.

Отчеты заняли несколько часов, хотя это и было меньше, чем Джим обычно на них тратил. Хотя и было интересно почитать о различных проектах, проводимых на корабле, многие отчеты были бюрократической писаниной и ерундой, и было совсем не весело продираться сквозь пару дюжин таких в день. В хороший день, конечно же. В плохой день их могло быть парочка сотен, обычно потому, что половина корабля была изрешечена в каком-нибудь сражении с очередным глупцом, который посчитал «Энтерпрайз» легкой мишенью.

По крайней мере, отчеты из инженерного дали ему лучшее понимание того, что сделал Скотти. Из этих отчетов Джим часто впервые узнавал о таинственных мелких изменениях, что становились причиной невероятного ускорения двигателей, а иногда — о чудовищных бедствиях, требовавших для их исправления недель ремонта на космостанции. Хотя последнее случалось реже. Джим все еще желал узнать, почему они с помощью вулканских инженеров полностью переоборудовали плазменную систему вместо простой замены деталей, поврежденных высокой скоростью, с которой они летели к Ши`Масу.

Были и некоторые интересные проекты по звездной картографии, куда он был бы рад сунуть свой нос, но Джим сейчас был не в настроении радоваться. Так что он пропустил научные лаборатории и направился в инженерное, чтобы загнать Скотти в угол, пока ни один из них не отвлекся на обсуждение причины появления у Спока крыльев.

Джим успел проделать лишь полпути до инженерного — турболифт, в котором он ехал, остановился на половине дороги, чтобы взять еще одного пассажира.

— Джим, я надеялся, что ты составишь мне компанию на Ши`Масу теперь, когда ты выполнил всю первоначальную работу. — Провозгласил посол Спок, как только за ним закрылась дверь.

— Что вы сделали? Подкупили мою старшину? — сорвался Джим. Он становился дерганым, как только речь заходила о Споке, и последнее, что он сейчас желал, так это еще один эмоциональный разговор с двойником его партнера по связи.

Этот Спок научился улыбаться и улыбался теперь, легким изгибом губ. — Нет, простое предположение на основе предыдущего опыта. — Лукаво признал он.

— У меня много работы, которую нужно выполнить, если мы хотим быть готовыми к полету к делгазианской системе как только Скотти закончит курочить двигатели. — Сказал Джим, молясь о том, чтобы побыстрее уже доехать.

Спок уничтожил это желание, остановив турболифт. — Твоя команда сможет сама справиться с подготовкой «Энтерпрайз». Ты хорошо их обучил. Но тебе необходимо поговорить со Споком перед встречей с Советом.

— Я думал, что ясно дал понять — это его решение. — Выплюнул Джим. Он оперся на стенку лифта и, насупившись, скрестил на груди руки.

— Я надеялся, что мне удалось убедить тебя поговорить со Споком до того, как он примет какое-либо решение. — Мягко сказал посол.

— Это он ушел, а не я. — Отрезал Джим.

— Возможно, он надеялся, что ты пойдешь за ним следом? — предположил Спок.

Джим мысленно ткнул пальцем в то место в его разуме, где поселился его Спок и почувствовал… мир и теплоту. Что за черт это должно означать?

Но Спок был прав. Сейчас у него не было таких дел, которыми нельзя будет заняться во время полета в делгазианскую систему. И ему нужно было поговорить со Споком. Может, если он получит ответы на вопросы, о которых он размышлял, он сможет отпустить ситуацию? Может быть.

— Ладно. — Вздохнув, он позволил старому Споку перенаправить турболифт в сторону транспортаторной.

***

Посол Селек оставил Джима у большого, окруженного садом дома. «Он в саду» — все, что он сказал перед тем, как уйти. И не то, чтобы Джиму нужно было, чтобы кто-то говорил ему об этом. Он мог сказать, что Спок в саду позади дома, точно так же, как мог сказать, что посол, пройдя квартал ниже по дороге, остановился и оглянулся назад.

Способность знать такие вещи пугала Джима.

Так же, как и ощутимое чувство скорби, окутывающее целую планету. Джим мимоходом заметил это еще в прошлый свой прилет, но в этот раз оно было более гнетущим. Возможно, причиной этого была его связь со Споком. Джим знал, что при нормальных обстоятельствах он так же пси-чувствителен, как кусок дерева.

Он несколько минут стоял у садовой калитки, пытаясь собрать ту пресловутую смелость не глядя бросаться вперед, что так хвалил Пайк при их первой встрече. Но лишь когда Спок вышел из-за угла дома и поймал взгляд Джима, тот, наконец, открыл калитку. Пока он шел по дорожке, он смотрел на Спока. После недели лицезрения вулканца с крыльями, Джим вдруг обнаружил, что ему придется привыкать к их отсутствию. Будто бы чего-то недоставало. Весь баланс Спока изменился, хотя на то и была логическая причина. Но Джим сейчас не мог рационально мыслить, лишь эмоционально. Он скучал по крыльям Спока.

— Капитан. — Сказал Спок, когда Джим был в нескольких футах.

— Джим, — поправил его Джим, — я здесь не как капитан «Энтерпрайз». Я здесь как… — но он не знал, как именно назвать то, кем он сейчас являлся.

— Мой партнер по связи? — предложил Спок. — Я понимаю, Джим.

Джим слегка задрожал при звуке своего имени, сорвавшегося с губ Спока. Он больше не мог смотреть на вулканца и перевел взгляд на розовый куст, у которого стоял Спок. Тот был усыпан цветами, каждый лепесток которых переливался красным и золотым, перетекающими друг в друга. Он был прекрасен, если не считать того, что ранее Джим полагал, будто в суровых условиях вулканской природы розы не растут. Может, климат Ши`Масу просто был более мягким.

Что, впрочем, не было тем вопросом, который стоило бы сейчас обдумывать.

— Послушай, — Джим вновь обернулся к Споку. Он был на грани и полон решимости высказать все начистоту и покончить с этим. — Я просто должен сказать… тебе решать, что с нами будет дальше. Я прошу прощения, что обманул тебя, что втянул тебя во все это, но я не сожалею, что ты остался в живых. Но… мне нужно, чтобы ты знал, что я чувствую. — Джим замолчал, чтобы сделать глубокий, шумный вдох, и понял, что он близок к слезам. — То, что мы разделили с тобой, было… невероятным. И я не имею в виду лишь секс, который был потрясающим. Я имею в виду, что близость с тобой была одним из самых невероятных впечатлений в моей жизни и дала мне выбор, который я никогда не упустил бы. Но я знаю, что вся эта ситуация полна сложностей, и есть еще твои чувства к Ухуре. Так что я и вправду надеюсь, что, несмотря ни на что, мы с тобой останемся друзьями, но, на самом деле… решать тебе.

Спок слушал внимательно, все его внимание полностью сосредоточилось на Джиме. Однако, лишь Джим замолчал, Спок отвернулся к розовому кусту. Джим хотел уже уйти прочь, или даже убежать, если бы не чувствовал от Спока лишь положительные эмоции. До того, как он решился и все же сбежал, Спок заговорил.

— Моя мать однажды сказала мне, что на Земле цветы вручаются в качестве дара в процессе ухаживания, чтобы выразить эмоциональную привязанность дарителя к потенциальному партнеру. — Спок протянул руку и сорвал с куста розу — хрупкий бутон, превращающийся в распустившийся цветок. — Розы, и особенно красные розы, считаются оптимальным выбором, за исключением случаев, когда что-либо другое несет частный эмоциональный контекст для одного или обоих в паре. Моя мать очень любила розы. Однако земные розы не могли расти на Вулкане за пределами теплиц. Мой отец построил ей такую теплицу, но она также провела много лет в попытках вывести розы, которые могли расти в естественной среде Вулкана, — продолжая говорить, Спок заботливо удалял шипы со стебля. — Она добилась успеха лишь за несколько месяцев до гибели Вулкана, но немедленно разослала семена и черенки ботаникам по всей галактике. Один из ботаников-добровольцев с Земли привез семена, из которых и выросли эти кусты.

Джим не совсем понимал внезапную смену темы разговора, но он также знал, что сейчас Спок делится с ним чем-то, что имеет для него большое эмоциональное значение.

— Это розы твоей матери? Они прекрасны.

— Она назвала их Na’k'diwa. — Ответил Спок.

Последние годы пробудили в Джиме интерес к вулканскому языку, выходящий за пределы базовых курсов, что он брал в качестве необходимых лингвистических минимумов, но он все же знал язык не так хорошо, как ему хотелось бы. — Моему… — начал он разбор слова, неуверенный, как перевести последнюю часть.

— Возлюбленному. — Мягко сказал Спок, потянувшись к нему и заложив розу Джиму за ухо.

Джим поднял руку и с удивлением коснулся лепестков. Они были нежными и бархатистыми, и движение пальцев донесло до его обоняния аромат цветка — пьянящий, совершенно не похожий на запах всех тех роз, что он когда-либо вдыхал. — Это намек? — мягко спросил он, поймав взгляд Спока.

— Хотя это не тот путь, который я выбрал бы до Сардина III, теперь я нахожу, что… чувствую, будто он правильный. — Ответил Спок. — Впереди у нас ожидаются трудности, но, возможно, вместе…

— В чем дело, Спок? — улыбаясь, сказал Джим. — Что за истинно человеческая сентиментальность?

— Я наполовину человек. — Напомнил Спок.

— И наполовину вулканец. — Джим вытянул вперед руку с двумя поднятыми пальцами. — Но, может, я просто назову тебя своим.

— Замечательная мысль. — Спок потянулся к нему в ответном жесте, и их пальцы соприкоснулись, тут же передавая партнеру мягкий всплеск положительных эмоций.

Джим тихо охнул. — Я могу к такому привыкнуть. — С кривой улыбкой признал он.

— Полагаю, моя мать сказала бы, что в детстве тебя недостаточно обнимали. — Предположил Спок.

— И она, наверное, была бы права, — признался Джим, — но этот разговор лучше отложить для другого раза.

— У нас впереди много времени для таких разговоров. — Уверил его Спок.

— Верно. — Джим вновь провел пальцами по лепесткам цветка за его ухом. — Надо бы посмотреть, сможет ли Сулу добавить в свою коллекцию куст-другой, — предложил он, — мне они нравятся.

Но вместо того, чтобы улыбнуться, Спок выглядел немного нервно. — У меня есть для тебя еще один подарок. — Нерешительно начал он. — Мне известно, что у людей есть обычай носить кольца в знак своего матримониального статуса. — Он скользнул пальцами в карман и вынул золотое кольцо — широкое и явно мужское, с тисненым гербом на овальной печатке. — Оно многие поколения принадлежало семье моей матери. Мой отец не смог его носить — руки вулканцев слишком чувствительны, но моя мать все равно подарила его ему. Полагаю, он постоянно носил его с собой, пока она была жива… для меня будет честью, если ты наденешь его.

Джим принял кольцо и легко надел его на левый безымянный палец. Оно было немного велико, так что он переместил его на средний палец и нашел, что теперь оно отлично сидит. — Это будет честью для меня, — твердо сказал он. — Но ты уверен, что твой отец не будет возражать?

— Это было его предложение. — Сказал Спок, обхватывая пальцы Джима своими, словно хотел помешать человеку вновь снять кольцо.

— Тогда я буду счастлив его носить. — Уверил его Джим.

— Возможно, ты захочешь составить мне компанию в доме, чтоб послать моему отцу сообщение с заявлением об этом?


	12. Chapter 12

Вулканский Совет собрался в большой пещере внутри холма на окраине города. У Джима сложилось такое впечатление, будто расположение города частично было выбрано так, чтобы оказаться рядом с этой пещерой. Войдя внутрь, он заметил участки, где пещера была расширена в стороны или в высоту или иным образом расчищена, но большая ее часть оставалась в своем естественном состоянии. Поверхность камней глубокого красного цвета с золотистыми бликами напомнила Джиму чуть поблекшую вариацию розы, что по-прежнему была заложена за его ухо. На миг он смог забыть о предстоящей им конфронтации, плененный красотой камня в мерцании расположенных вдоль стен светильников.

Движущиеся в дальнем конце комнаты фигуры и тихие голоса вернули Джима к реальности. Его желудок нервно сжался, но Спок, почувствовав его волнение, успокаивающе погладил пальцами его предплечье.

***

Споку пришлось приложить некоторые усилия, чтобы сохранять спокойствие. То решение, к которому они с Джимом пришли, освободило его от большей части его эмоционального смятения, но им предстояло столкнуться еще со многими трудностями. Заручаться поддержкой Совета не было необходимостью даже для одной из кровных линий Спока, но это было желательным как дополнительный уровень защиты перед лицом Звездного флота.

Более глубокое понимание отцовских слов о разделении эмоций пришло к нему, когда, пытаясь успокоить Джима, Спок обнаружил и в себе куда большее спокойствие.

— С`чн Т`гай Спок, сын Сарека, зачем ты пришел к нам сегодня?

Сильный голос привлек внимание Спока и Джима к дальней части пещеры, где их ожидало шестеро старейшин. Джим излучал удивление и смущение.

— Они зовут нас. — Прошептал он. До того, как Джим смог объявить это куда громче, как он умел, Спок выступил вперед и поднял руку в приветствии.

— Я пришел сообщить вам, как и подобает, о том, что я выбрал партнера по связи. — Официально сказал Спок. Он отвел руку в сторону, вытянув два пальца. Джим понял намек и сделал шаг вперед, перекрещивая с его пальцами свои. — Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, капитан ЮСС «Энтерпрайз».

— Человек. — Брезгливо сказал один из советников. «Старейшина Солак», — подумал Спок. Он никогда не выступал в поддержку Спока, хотя его друг, Станор, был куда хуже. Станор погиб под каменным завалом, когда во время побега с Вулкана обрушился проход в скале.

Спок неодобрительно поднял бровь. Он не собирался более подчиняться такому поведению.

— Я слышал подобное презрение всю мою жизнь, как и мой отец, с тех пор, как он обратился к этому Совету с намерением жениться на моей матери, но я не понимаю этого. Такое отвращение к нашим главным союзникам нелогично.

Джим одобрительно фыркнул. Когда Спок опустил руку, Джим сплел их пальцы вместе и встал со Споком плечом к плечу. В вулканской культуре подобное было нескромной демонстрацией, но Спок позволил ему это, чувствуя удовольствие при виде плохо скрываемого шока на лицах большинства старейшин. Не считая его двойника, который почти улыбался.

— Это их эмоциональные проявления вы находите столь неприятными? — Вежливо спросил Спок. — Потому как вряд ли вы так относитесь к их интеллекту, трудолюбию и любознательности. Да, когда я был принят в ВАН, меня поставили в известность, что это стало неожиданностью из-за ущербности моих человеческих генов.

Спок чувствовал возмущение Джима при этих словах, но подавил его вспышку сжатием пальцев.

— Объясни свою логику. — С сильным акцентом приказала Т`Пау.

— Люди могут быть нелогичными существами, позволяющими своим эмоциям управлять ими. — Начал Спок.

— Эй! — тихо запротестовал Джим.

— И эта самая нелогичность придает им повышенную гибкость. Их регулярное погружение в эмоции увеличивает их способность управлять своей жизнью, несмотря на эмоциональные трудности. Хотя они и могут стать эмоционально скомпрометированными, люди быстро восстанавливаются. Этому методу вулканцам не мешало бы научиться, если уж они выжили в недавних событиях.

— Они? — многозначительно спросила Т`Пау.

— Я не человек и не вулканец. Не принятый ни одной стороной, должен ли я претендовать на какую-то из них? — напористо спросил Спок.

Бровь Т`Пау приподнялась с удивлением и достоинством. — Ты мой кровный родственник и единственный, кто спас Совет старейшин при гибели Вулкана. — Подчеркнула она. — Ты почувствовал пламя пон фарра?

— Мне знакомо это бремя. — Согласился Спок.

— Тогда ты вулканец. — Твердо объявила Т`Пау.

Спок был потрясен. Хотя он никогда не сталкивался с прямым неодобрением матриарха его клана, он давно знал о его существовании. Многие повторяли ее аргументы против женитьбы его отца на его матери, чтобы уколоть его в попытке вызвать эмоциональный отклик во многих случаях жизни. Но теперь он был внезапно принят. Он задался вопросом — не его ли двойник стал причиной подобных перемен, и быстрого взгляда на того было достаточно, чтобы заметить намек на самодовольную усмешку, тщательно скрываемую от других старейшин, которые в этот момент делились своими версиями выражения удивления.

— А что скажешь ты, Джеймс Кирк, сын Джорджа? — спросила Т`Пау, наконец, признавая Джима.

— Я скажу, что для расы, провозглашающей бесконечное разнообразие в бесконечных комбинациях, вы весьма высокомерная и узколобая компания. — Провозгласил Джим. — Если большая ваша часть считает землян такими ущербными, зачем вообще нужно было основывать Федерацию? Зачем вообще осуществлять первый контакт? Но мы, нелогичные, эмоциональные существа изучили ваши технологии и улучшили их, продвигая быстрее и дальше, и даже спасли вас от вас же самих, если учебники истории не врут.

Твердое лицо Т`Пау будто слегка смягчилось при этом напоминании. Она была одной из тех, кто подписывал устав Федерации, кто стоял рядом с капитаном Арчером, когда в рядах вулканского Совета был обнаружен предатель. Джим выбрал хороший аргумент.

— Ты полагаешь, что мы действуем вразрез с Kol-Ut-Shan? — спросил старейшина Соларк.

— Исповедовать бесконечное разнообразие в бесконечных комбинациях означает признавать, что эмоциональный путь равен безэмоциональному, что земной разум может быть сопоставим с вулканским, и андорианским, и клингонским. Все мы имеем и сильные, и слабые стороны, но никто не является несомненно превосходящим остальных, — ответил Джим, — но, сказав при поступлении Спока в ВАН, что у него имеется изъян из-за его человеческой половины, вы подразумевали превосходство вулканской. Выражая неодобрение выбору Споком человека в качестве telsu вместо вулканца, вы подразумевали, что земной партнер по связи ущербен. Подобная предпосылка в корне идет вразрез с исповедованием Kol-Tu-Sha.

— Kol-Ut-Shan. — Поправил Спок. Ему нужно будет поработать над джимовым произношением в вулканском.

Посол Селек сложил на груди руки и, подмигнув, сказал:

— Как я и говорил годами.

— Твоя точка зрения весьма уникальна. — Промолвила Т`Пау.

— Но не менее значима, чем любая другая. — Возразил Селек. — Во время моего многолетнего опыта общения с людьми, я обнаружил великие возможности теории v’tos ka’tur.

— Наша раса почти уничтожила саму себя до того, как Сурак научил нас подавлять эмоции и следовать логике. — Протестующе сказал Сурент.

— Но что спасло нас: подавление эмоций или же следование логике? — спросил Селек. Этот вопрос и сам Спок задавал себе с самого уничтожения Вулкана. — Я когда-то искал kolinahr, но нашел покой и дружбу. Возможно, наш народ не тоскует о том, чего не знает, но это не означает, что жизнь не станет богаче от добавления капельки эмоций.

— Об этом мы поговорим как-нибудь в другой день. — Провозгласила Т`Пау.

— Правда? — вмешался Джим. — Я думаю, сегодня как раз подходящий день, чтобы выяснить, могут ли вулканцы устоять перед выражением эмоций, человеческих или чьих-то еще. Выбор Споком человека-telsu — лишь часть ситуации, хотя именно это и легче всего отметить. Реальная проблема заключается в том, что вся ваша раса находится на грани саморазрушения от горя. Эмоции можно подавлять либо долго, либо сильно, и даже к вам это относится. Вы не были обучены управлять своими эмоциями, не имеете понятия, как пройти через скорбь, когда все окружающие чувствуют ее также глубоко. И это именно то, чему вы должны обучиться. Вы не можете подавить утрату большей части вашей расы.

— Мой отец сказал мне сегодня, что он чувствует себя легче на Земле, чем на Ши`Масу, потому что там может разделять эмоции с другими. — Добавил Спок. — Люди эмоциональны, но они знают, как управлять этими чувствами. Наша раса, — он заметил, как Т`Пау чуть кивнула, когда он выбрал слово «наша», — не может справиться с нашим горем. Если мы хотим выжить, хотим возродить популяцию, тогда мы должны этому научиться, должны обратиться к другим расам, с которыми мы делим галактику, чтобы они научили нас.

— Люди сочтут за честь поделиться своими знаниями, помочь тем, кто помог нам добраться до звезд, — закончил Джим, — но вы должны будете признать эту необходимость.

— И это твой нелогичный ум привел тебя к подобным выводам? — спросила Т`Пау. Спок был поражен, будучи уверен, что она только что пошутила.

— Моя нелогичность может быть ценным качеством, но в этом случае, полагаю, меня вела логика. — Вежливо ответил Джим.

Т`Пау кивнула.

— Спок, ты предстал сегодня перед нами, чтобы объявить о своем выборе. Я вижу в твоем выборе великие возможности. Однако сперва я должна спросить. Почему он? Не в том плане, что он человек, но в том, почему именно этот?

Спок тщательно обдумал ее вопрос. — Вы беспокоитесь, что это может быть связано с чувством долга. — Еле заметное движение ее брови подтвердило его выводы. — Я благодарен Джеймсу Кирку за спасение своей жизни, но он уже делал это прежде и сделает в будущем, как и я по отношению к нему. Это часть нашей… дружбы. — Посол Селек просто светился от радости. — Мой выбор стремиться к созданию постоянных уз, нежели к просьбе о rel-san-vek, базируется на другом основании. Я нахожу наши разумы совместимыми, мы очень многому можем научить друг друга, и, к тому же, один мудрый старец однажды сказал мне поступать так, как я ощущаю правильным. Это ощущается правильным.

Т`Пау шагнула вперед, останавливаясь прямо перед Споком, и подняла левую руку, расставив пальцы. Спок был удивлен — она желала своим собственным разумом увидеть подтверждение его слов и глубины его связи — шаг, на который шла редко. И что было еще более поразительно — подразумевалось, что она заглянет и в невулканский разум, когда будет проверять Джима — что было совершенно неслыханным. Спок мог только кивнуть, и ее пальцы легли на его пси-точки. Это не было похоже на то, что было у них с Джимом, на переполняющее слияние. Это было просто прикосновение, проба, чтоб лишь почувствовать его разум и его связь.

Что бы она там ни обнаружила, она, опустив руку, повернулась к Джиму и спросила:

— А ты, Джеймс Кирк?

— Моя жизнь пошла не в ту сторону с той минуты, как появился Нерон и убил моего отца, — сказал Джим. — С тех пор, как я вступил в Звездный флот, мои друзья стали помогать мне стать тем человеком, кем я должен был быть, и Спок — более всех остальных. В том, что мы с ним делили последние несколько дней, я нашел больше мира и покоя, чем за любое другое время, что я могу припомнить. Я не хочу это потерять.

Т`Пау пристально глянула на него, а затем подняла правую руку. Спок чувствовал нервозность Джима, но тот лишь кивнул, ничем внешне не выдавая своих чувств. Спок не ощущал их взаимодействия, наверное, Т`Пау блокировала его, но что-то явно передавалось между старейшиной и человеком. Когда Т`Пау отступила, в ее глазах была мягкость, которой Спок никогда раньше не видел.

— Истинная связь разумов, которую я редко встречала. Спок, ступай с благословением нашей семьи. Возможно, есть вещи, которым твой telsu может нас научить.

Когда Т`Пау вернулась к остальным старейшинам, они не покинули зал, как ожидал Спок. Вместо этого она многозначительно посмотрела на них и начала негромко что-то говорить — Спок не мог различить, что. Касания их рук и шепот создавали в зале напряженную атмосферу, вскоре разгорелась жаркая дискуссия, но как-то быстро была подавлена. Чем бы она ни закончилась, казалось, теперь Т`Пау и Селек были на одной стороне.

Когда Т`Пау вновь повернулась к ним, Спок сильнее сжал пальцы Джима. Какие еще сюрпризы она запланировала?

***  
Нутро Джима было далеко не спокойно, но он все же уверенно держался на ногах. Он еще кадетом противостоял Нерону, а за последние два года провел немало переговоров. Он не собирался позволить кучке старых вулканцев сокрушить себя. Хотя он теперь узнал немного больше о своем старшем помощнике, о своем муже. Он мысленно сделал себе пометку спокойно поговорить с командой о том, чтобы они относились к их первому офицеру менее ксенофобно. Если Спок может быть признан вулканцем, то, возможно, он сможет быть и человеком.

Благословение стало неожиданным сюрпризом, так же как и прикосновение разума Т`Пау до того. Она была так мягка. Он не вполне был уверен, какое же решение принято, но, судя по выражениям лиц старейшин, оно было неожиданным. Ему не стало уютнее, когда Т`Пау развернулась к ним. В ее глазах было что-то еле различимое, что он никак не мог распознать, хотя другой Спок — Селек — выглядел несказанно довольным, так что все не могло быть совсем уж плохо.

Когда рука Спока сильнее сжала его собственную, Джим наклонился к нему чуть ближе, так, чтобы обшлага их рукавов соприкасались.

— Джеймс Кирк, за твои усилия по спасению нашей расы, твоей расы и самой Федерации, мы благодарим тебя. — Заговорила Т`Пау.

Джим еле удержал падающую челюсть. Он хорошо знал, что вулканцы никогда и никому не высказывали благодарности.

— Знай, что тебя всегда будет ждать здесь теплый прием, и ты также можешь считать Ши`Масу своим домом.

Джим не очень хорошо понимал, что ему делать, но не мог пропустить излучаемый Споком шок. Однако, у него не было шанса попросить разъяснения, потому что старейшины незамедлительно удалились. Все, кроме Селека, который быстро приблизился к ним.

— Поздравляю. — Объявил он.

Джим испустил глубокий вздох, и его плечи будто опустились на пару дюймов.

— Спасибо.

Спок, приподняв бровь, посмотрел на двойника. — У вас были какие-то сомнения, что все закончится именно так? — иронично спросил он.

— Я был уверен, что все пройдет хорошо, — признался Селек, — но даже не думал, что настолько хорошо.

— Так вы не предлагали… — начал Спок.

— Нет. Это была идея Т`Пау. — ответил Селек, чрезвычайно смущая Джима.

— Потрясающе. — Отозвался Спок.

Прежде, чем Джим смог спросить, о чем они, черт возьми, говорят, Селек сменил тему.

— Я знаю, что есть дела, которым вы должны уделить внимание до отбытия «Энтерпрайз» в два и восемьдесят три часа, но я хотел бы вас кое с кем познакомить.

— Конечно. — Ответил Спок, и Джим последовал за обоими полувулканцами к выходу из пещеры. Снаружи, в лучах заката стояли две женщины, вулканки, выглядевшие, пожалуй, чуть старше Спока.

— Спок, — сказал Селек, — до того, как Джим сделал свой шаг, я обратился к Т`Маре и Т`Хасс, рассказав им, что тебе нужна пара.

Спок поднял вверх правую руку, раздвинув пальцы в вулканском приветствии:

— Для меня большая честь познакомиться с вами.

Джим изо всех сил старался ему подражать.

— Это для нас было бы честью войти в семью такого героя, — сказала одна из женщин, повторяя жест Спока, — Т`Мара и я потеряли своих партнеров во время гибели Вулкана.

— Мы скорбим с вами. — Официально отозвался Джим.

— Нас спасло наше любопытство относительно культуры других народов. Мы были на Земле в рамках культурного обмена. — Продолжила Т`Мара.

— Предложение о создании связи было сделано вам обеим. — Сказал Селек.

— Хотя это предложение и оказало нам честь, мы приняли решение не избирать себе новую пару, держась друг друга. Т`Хасс — моя ближайшая подруга еще с детства, и я не встречала еще никого, чей разум так подходил бы моему.

— Однако, логично нам внести свою лепту в возрождение популяции нашей расы, — добавила Т`Хасс, — как и вам. Предлагаем объединить наши усилия.

Джим дважды моргнул, пытаясь понять ее слова. Повернувшись к Споку, он спросил:

— Я правильно понял?

— Т`Мара и Т`Хасс предлагают рожать и растить моих детей. — Ответил Спок.

— Детей вас обоих. — Уточнил Селек с многозначительным взглядом, который Джим не смог понять.

— Моих? — крайне удивившись, спросил Джим. — Я не вулканец.

— Ты telsu Спока, — ответила Т`Мара, — это правильно.

— Раньше такие договоренности достигались между двумя парами одного пола, — сказал Спок, — мои извинения за неправильное истолкование вашей просьбы.

— Учитывая описанное послом Селеком неприятие, которому ты подвергся, это логичная ошибка, — сказала Т`Хасс, — нелогичным было само неприятие.

— Мы не приняли бы такого неодобрения нашего потомства. Многие консервативные элементы погибли вместе с Вулканом. Ваши дети будут напоминанием о том, почему вулканцы должны быть более открытыми к различиям и изменениям. — Добавила Т`Мара.

— Хм, Спок, мы можем с тобой поговорить минутку? — протестующе сказал Джим, — менее четырех часов назад мы даже не были уверены, что останемся вместе, а теперь мы ведем речь о детях? Как ты собираешься управляться со всем этим на «Энтерпрайз»?

Спок повернулся к нему и нежно взял за руку:

— Посол Селек уведомил сегодня днем, что вулканцы выстроили хранилище генетического материала. Многих женщин побуждают рожать детей от разных мужчин, чтобы расширить наш генофонд. Я думаю, что благодаря этому моя генетическая линия может продолжиться.

— Это здорово, — сказал Джим, зная, что Спок думал о детях. Ему нравилась мысль, что у Спока будут дети, но мысль о своих собственных абсурдно пугала его.

— С предложением Т`Мары и Т`Хасс я нахожу привлекательной мысль о том, что наши дети будут расти вместе. — Признался Спок, и на глаза Джима почти навернулись слезы.

— У меня было дерьмовое детство — прошептал Джим, — я не знаю, смогу ли я выдержать, если буду иметь детей, которых никогда не увижу. Моей матери никогда не было рядом, и Фрэнк… я был бы ужасным отцом.

— Теперь будет совсем по-другому, — заверил его Спок, — тебе не нужно решать прямо сейчас. Перед тем, как мы примем решение, у нас будет время все обсудить.

— Как? Мы вскоре покидаем орбиту и совершенно неизвестно, когда вернемся сюда.

— Мы можем сейчас оставить образцы в генетическом банке. Перед их применением необходимо будет наше разрешение или разрешение ближайших родственников в случае смерти одного из нас.

— Мы с величайшим уважением вырастим ваших детей, — сказала Т`Хасс. И только тогда Джим заметил, что ее пальцы переплетены с пальцами Т`Мары. — Они должны будут узнать как вулканский образ жизни, так и земные обычаи. Мы тщательно изучали оба так же, как и другие.

— Посол Селек предложил поделиться своим пониманием пути между логикой и эмоциями, — добавила Т`Мара, — Мы с Т`Хасс желали бы учиться у него, и наши дети в будущем смогут выбрать свой собственный путь, и не будет позором предпочесть один путь другому.

— Я буду следить, чтобы вы регулярно получали новости о них, — предложил Селек. В глазах старого Спока было какое-то жаждущее выражение, внезапно побудившее Джима решиться.

— Давай это сделаем. — Джим вновь повернулся к Споку.

— Ты не обязан решать прямо сейчас. — Уверил его Спок.

— Я чувствую, что это правильно, — ответил Джим, поднимая руку, чтобы вновь провести пальцами по лепесткам цветка, все еще заткнутого за его ухо. Что-то в том взгляде, которым обменялись Т`Мара и Т`Хасс, напомнило ему о той любви, с которой создавалась эта роза. И Селек выглядел таким взволнованным. У этих детей всегда будут два родителя и обожающий дедушка, даже если Джим и Спок никогда с ними не увидятся. — И если я не приму решение сейчас, я проведу следующие несколько дней, боясь до смерти.

Бровь Спока поднялась до самой челки.

— А принимая такое решение, ты не будешь так напуган?

Джим рассмеялся:

— Возможно. Но ты только представь, какое выражение лица будет у Боунса!

***

Когда Джим и Спок материализовались в транспортаторной, Джим что-то почувствовал — не в помещении, в самом себе. Он остепенился, не просто завязав отношения со своим первым офицером, но женившись на другом мужчине с одобрения вулканского Совета, а затем закрепил это договоренностью об обзаведении детьми, несомненно убедив Спока в весельи процесса сдачи генетического материала. В то время это все ощущалось подтверждением того, что происходящее реально, а не просто сон во время пон фарра.

Сейчас это снова казалось сном. После всего случившегося было совершенно сюрреалистичным вновь очутиться на «Энтерпрайз» под нетерпеливым взглядом Скотти. Здесь, казалось, ничего не изменилось. Ну, ничего, кроме него самого, потому что он все еще мог ощущать кольцо на своем пальце и присутствие разума Спока внутри его собственного, и он мог помнить все эти невероятные события. Хотя, будто и должны были быть какие-то очевидные отличия, учитывая, как весь его мир наклонился на своей оси, все здесь выглядело точно так же, как и всегда.

— Как мой корабль? — спросил Джим, пока Скотти так и продолжал смотреть на них, — вы закончили разносить двигатели на куски?

— Она имеет форму корабля и готова лететь. — Заверил капитана Скотти.

— Хорошо. Делгазиане все еще ждут нас. — Джим с легкостью вновь водрузил на плечи капитанскую мантию и направился на мостик. Он волновался, что слишком долго был оторван от дел, и произошедшие изменения могли принести множество новых проблем, но чувство нереальности по большей части угасло, и его место заняло ощущение правильности происходящего. И когда он взошел на мостик, это ощущение со щелчком встало на место — его команда альфа-смены на посту, капитанское кресло в наличии, Спок за своей панелью, и «Энтерпрайз», урча двигателями, летит к цели.

— Мистер Сулу, курс на делгазианскую систему, — распорядился Джим, — нам нужно успеть попасть на инаугурацию.

— На варп-семь мы прибудем на место спустя сутки после церемонии. — Перебил Чехов странно довольным голосом, несмотря на плохие новости.

— Капитан, — встрял Скотти до того, как Джим успел что-либо сказать. Он стоял рядом с Чеховым, почти подпрыгивая от восторга, с улыбкой шире лица. — Я рад объявить вам, что мы заделали трещины в плазмопроводах.

— О чем именно вы говорите, мистер Скотт? — спросил Спок.

— Теперь мы можем неограниченное время держать варп-восемь. — Похвалился Скотти. — Может даже восемь с половиной.

— Вы уверены в ваших вычислениях, мистер Скотт? — спросил Спок.

— Ваши вулканские инженеры подтвердили мои выкладки, когда помогали мне с установкой. — Уверил Скотти.

— На варп-восемь мы прибудем на Делгазиан IV к концу церемонии инаугурации. — Вмешался Чехов.

— Если все будет идти в соответствии с графиком. — Перебил Спок.

— Какова вероятность перегрева плазмопроводов на скорости, большей варп-восьми? — с опаской спросил Джим. Если они прибудут до конца церемонии, это заставит адмирала Мобацу отвязаться от него. Хотя бы ненадолго.

— Симуляция дает хорошие результаты на варп-восемь и две, но дальше показатели немного смазываются. — Охотно отвечал Скотти.

— Я буду признателен за возможность изучить вашу модель. — Сказал Спок.

— Копия ожидает в вашей каюте. — Заверил Скотти.

— Вы уверены в своих цифрах? — спросил Джим.

— Капитан, — пораженно ответил Скотти, — я никогда бы не предложил вам непроверенные данные.

— Конечно, — успокаивающе сказал Джим, — мистер Сулу, варп-восемь и две, будьте любезны. Я хочу появиться в зале до конца церемонии.

— Так точно, капитан! — с пылом сказал Сулу. Энергия возросла как на мостике, так и, вероятно, по всему кораблю, звезды вытянулись в полосы вокруг «Энтерпрайз», когда корабль устремился в варп.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kol-Ut-Shan - иначе IDIC - основное понятие вулканской философии, "бесконечное разнообразие в бесконечных комбинациях",  
> telsu - связанный узами, партнер по связи,  
> v’tos ka’tur - вероотступническое вулканское учение, вулканцы, не придерживающиеся учения Сурака и не провозглашающие превосходство логики над эмоциями.


	13. Chapter 13

Джим оставался на мостике еще час, до самой пересменки. Было так приятно вновь оказаться на своем корабле, на своем мостике, в своем кресле. Он устал и был весьма готов лечь спать. Предпочтительно, обернувшись вокруг своего новоиспеченного мужа.

Думая об этом, он наблюдал, как уходит с мостика Ухура. Что напомнило ему о том, что у них еще есть незавершенное дело. Черт.

Джим передал командование и покинул мостик. Спок более чем охотно последовал за ним, получив лишь еле заметный намекающий жест. Или, может, он почувствовал, что Джим хочет поговорить. К этой их новообретенной связи еще надо было привыкнуть.

Когда они оба оказались в турболифте, Джим остановил его. Он не хотел, чтобы их случайно подслушали. — Эм, ты думал, что мы скажем Ухуре? — спросил он.

— Я не совсем понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, — ответил Спок, — она завершила наши отношения, отвергнув мое брачное предложение.

Джим прикусил губу. — Ну, она не совсем так смотрит на вещи, — начал он, пытаясь понять, как же ему объяснить, — женщины… ну, земные женщины… слушай, Ухура была эмоционально привязана к тебе, даже если она струсила, когда карты были открыты. Она горячо умоляла о втором шансе и совсем не будет рада узнать, что я не просто отказал ей, но занял ее место, а затем мы с тобой решили остаться вместе.

Спок выглядел неуверенно, возможно, даже слегка недоверчиво:  
— Нийота — сильная и логически мыслящая женщина. Она, несомненно, поймет…

— Спок, — прервал его Джим, — неважно, насколько она логична на мостике, это поразит ее в самое сердце. Она остается земной женщиной, с человеческими эмоциями.

— Я отдаю дань твоему опыту, — сказал Спок, — что ты посоветуешь?

***

Подходя к каюте Нийоты Ухуры, Спок боролся с нелогичным чувством стыда. Он не ощущал подобного, пока Джим не объяснил ему все. Человеческие ритуалы ухаживания во многом оставались для него загадкой, несмотря на его продолжительные отношения с Нийотой. Вулканские традиции ухаживания интриговали ее, и она охотно разъясняла ему человеческие, когда чувствовала, что нуждается в чем-то большем в их отношениях. Но они редко обсуждали эмоциональные аспекты ухаживания, а эмоциональные аспекты разрыва отношений не обсуждали вообще.

Джим объяснил, что, хотя это Нийота отказала Споку, все равно последуют эмоциональные сложности, и это они были обязаны объяснить ей сложившуюся ситуацию. Как тот, кто состоял с ней в отношениях, Спок чувствовал себя обязанным стать тем, кто объяснит ей все. Но это вовсе не означало, что он не будет скучать по присутствию Джима рядом с собой. У него было ощущение, что в ближайший час будет произнесено много опрометчивых слов.

Нийота открыла дверь, удивленно глянув на Спока, прежде чем жестом предложить ему войти.

— Ты выглядишь лучше, — мягко сказала она, — я была рада вновь увидеть тебя на мостике.

— Я выздоровел. — Согласился Спок.

Нийота со смущенным видом присела на кушетку в гостевой зоне каюты:

— Я рада, что мы успели на Ши`Масу вовремя… но почему ты не дал мне второго шанса?

Спок ожидал подобную жалобу. — Я не уверен, — признался он, садясь на стул. При данных обстоятельствах он не посчитал приличным садиться рядом с ней. — Я полагал, что поступаю логично. В своем первоначальном отказе ты привела несколько логичных причин, почему нам не стоило сочетаться браком, и игнорировать их впоследствии было нелогичным. Однако, я полагаю, что мое эмоциональное состояние могло побудить меня наказать тебя за то, что ты меня отвергла.

— Спок, — вздохнула она, — мне так жаль. Я недопоняла тебя.

— Правда в том, что я мог объяснить все получше. — Признал он.

— Так… что теперь? — спросила она тоном, которого Спок никогда раньше не слышал, — ты вернешься на Ши`Масу, чтобы быть с твоей молодой женой?

— Нет, — ответил он. Джим был прав, она не поняла значения той задержки, что случилась в их путешествии. — Мы не успели достичь Ши`Масу вовремя, чтобы я смог взять в невесты вулканку.

— Но ты сейчас в порядке, — нахмурившись, сказала она, — ты выжил. Капитан Кирк сказал, что для этого тебе потребуется пара.

— Он был прав, — ответил Спок, — я бы не выжил без его помощи.

— Не понимаю. — В ее голосе проскользнул гнев — Спок мог распознать эту эмоцию.

— Джим, — сказал Спок, чувствуя восхищение при звуке имени своего telsu, — пришел ко мне, когда не осталось другого выхода. Без его помощи я бы умер вскоре после того, как двигатели пришлось остановить для ремонта.

Хотя лицо Нийоты оставалось бескровно-невозмутимым, глаза блестели эмоциями.

— Ты… ты… он сказал, ты не примешь меня… так как ты мог принять его? — выплюнула она.

— Я чувствовал, что это правильно, — это все, что мог ответить Спок. Можно было еще рассказать про логичные аргументы, приведенные Джимом, но Спок обнаружил, что слова объяснения не идут с языка.

Дальнейшая реакция Нийоты была прервана, когда их внимание привлек сигнал панели коммуникатора в каюте. — Что? — рявкнула в нее Нийота.

— Коммандер Спок нужен на мостике. — Последовало объявление.

Нийота подтвердила принятое сообщение и выключила коммуникатор. — Наш разговор еще не закончен, — проинформировала она перед тем, как выйти за дверь.

— Я ожидаю того же, — признал он, — я сожалею, что мы причинили тебе боль.

Она не ответила, в каменном молчании следуя до самого мостика. Прибыв, они увидели на экране адмирала Мобацу, пристально смотрящего на Джима. Тот выглядел слегка потрепанным, но, сидя в капитанском кресле, смотрел на адмирала в ответ с неменьшей злостью. Экипаж был хорошо осведомлен о растущей вражде между адмиралом и капитаном, даже если не понимал ее причин, и команда мостика сидела в тревоге из-за надвигающегося конфликта.

Спок выступил вперед, становясь сбоку от кресла Джима, а Нийота присоединилась к своей коллеге за панелью связи. Адмирал Мобацу с отвращением оглядел обоих. Он уже больше года был в курсе отношений между Споком и Нийотой, но все его попытки создать им проблемы пресекались Джимом и адмиралом Пайком. Спок был благодарен за прежнюю поддержку, но сейчас он был обеспокоен тем, что из-за этого будет гораздо труднее объявить Звездному флоту об их с Джимом отношениях.

— Коммандер Спок, капитан Кирк, — выплюнул адмирал Мобацу. — Что означает то сообщение, что я только что получил?

— Вам стоит быть более конкретным, адмирал, — вежливо, но уклончиво сказал Джим.

— Вулканское посольство только что проинформировало Звездный флот, что во все ваши документы должны быть внесены поправки, чтобы указать, что отныне вы не человек, а вулканец, — выплюнул адмирал. — Что это за бред?

Спок почувствовал всплеск недоумения Джима, хотя выражение лица капитана по-прежнему было невозмутимым. Они оба проигнорировали раздавшееся по всему помещению аханье. С любопытством вздернув бровь, Джим повернулся к Споку и сказал:

— Возможно, вы смогли бы объяснить все адмиралу, мистер Спок.

— Разумеется, капитан, — сказал Спок. Повернувшись к адмиралу, он пояснил. — За значительный вклад в выживание вулканского вида капитан Кирк получил приглашение считать Ши`Масу своим домом. Традиционно приглашение считать планету домом относилось лишь к Вулкану, но с момента его уничтожения это отношение распространилось на Ши`Масу. Следовательно, приглашение считать Ши`Масу своим домом значит, что капитан Кирк — вулканец, в соответствии с древнейшим определением нашей расы. Это честь, что редко даруется чужакам. — Он повернулся к Джиму, ловя взгляд синих глаз своего telsu. — Моя мать так и не удостоилась этой чести.

Глаза Джима заблестели ярче от подступающих слез, и капитан утешающе коснулся руки Спока — лишь этот мимолетный жест мог выдать посторонним наблюдателям новый уровень их близости. Спок принял утешение и пока игнорировал возможные пересуды, что теперь начнут расползаться вокруг.

— Старые культурные традиции не влияют на федеральные стандарты определения видов. — Встрял адмирал Мобацу.

Спок вновь развернулся к экрану, чуть подняв бровь. — Федеральные законы были основаны на сочетании земных и вулканских традиций. Определение вулканской расы берет начало из той традиции, что я описал.

— Так по закону Федерации… — начал Джим.

— Юридически ты вулканец, — подтвердил Спок, — это просто закон, который, не будучи использованным в подобном виде с самого основания Федерации, был забыт.

— Это абсурд. — Рявкнул адмирал Мобацу. — Он — человек.

— Биологически — да. — Согласился Спок.

— Для этого безумия нет прецедентов. Я не собираюсь рассматривать этот бред…

— Это неправильно, — перебил его Спок, — в биологическом смысле я — полувулканец — получеловек, но в моих документах я определен как вулканец. Это сделано не потому, что я был рожден на Вулкане вместо Земли, но потому, что я могу считать родной планетой Вулкан. Юридически — я вулканец, я прецедент. — Спок не сожалел, что слегка покривил душой. До сегодняшнего дня он не был полностью принят народом его отца, но его документы никак это не отражали.

Темная кожа адмирала Мобацу налилась кровью, он молча открывал и закрывал рот, будто его горло перехватило от ярости. — Я… я… я… — наконец, заикаясь, выдавил он, — я опротестую этот бред на самом высоком уровне.

Джим послал Споку взгляд, полный сдерживаемого смеха. Они оба знали, что в данном случае адмирал ничего не сможет поделать — это был закон Федерации.

Прежде чем кто-либо смог дать ответ на эту нелепость, за плечом адмирала Мобацу появился адмирал Пайк.

— А, прекрасно. Вы все еще говорите с «Энтерпрайз». — Сказал адмирал Пайк. — Джим, Спок, хочу вас поздравить.

В этот раз Джим позволил своему лицу выразить озадаченность, одновременно предавая это же чувство по связи разумов. — Адмирал? — вежливо спросил он.

— Вулканское посольство только что прислало ваше свидетельство о браке. — Адмирал Пайк показал в камеру ПАДД, пусть даже прочитать так что-либо было невозможно.

Команда мостика смотрела на капитана, явно ожидая подтверждения, что это шутка. Все, кроме Нийоты. Она могла слышать потрясенные вздохи, и Спок решил, что будет мудрым несколько дней избегать ее. Она, должно быть, полагала, что сейчас, когда он снова обрел стабильность, их отношения с Джимом закончились.

При словах адмирала Пайка Джим побледнел. — Уже? — выдохнул он. — Я думал, им понадобится больше времени. — Пробормотал он тихо, чтобы его слышал только Спок.

— Брак? — взревел адмирал Мобацу. — Что это за балаган?

— Коммандер Спок и капитан Кирк сочетались браком согласно вулканским обычаям, три дня назад. — Гордо сказал адмирал Пайк. — Совет Вулкана ратифицировал его несколько часов назад. Посольство было весьма любезно послать мне копию официального документа, направленного им в базу данных Федерации.

— Кто мог додуматься позвонить Пайку? — тихо спросил Джим.

В этот же момент адмирал Мобацу взревел:

— Как вы посмели вот так нарушать инструкции! Вы оба немедленно будете переведены…

Споку было приятно осадить адмирала спокойным и уверенным:

— Нет, не будем.

— Прошу прощения? — адмирал Мобацу пыхтел от ярости. — На каком основании вы имеете наглость говорить мне…

— Целый ряд законов и положений, что лег в основу законов Федерации и положений Звездного флота, — вновь прервал его Спок, — одно из них постановляет, что вулканцам не запрещено служить вместе с их telsu, их брачным партнером. Предполагается, что вулканцы следуют велениям логики, а не эмоций, и потому их совместная служба не несет риска.

— Когда ты об этом узнал? — спросил Джим, пока адмирал не начал орать вновь.

— Посол Селек указал мне на это сегодня днем.

— Ты мог бы упомянуть об этом пораньше. — Проворчал Джим.

— Я думал, что посол сказал тебе об этом до того, как ты спустился на Ши`Масу.

Их частные переговоры были прерваны ревом адмирала Мобацу. — Это бред! — но адмирал Пайк перебил его.

— Вообще-то, это правда. Это правило в основном игнорировали, потому что в Звездном флоте всего несколько вулканцев, но посол Сарек был столь любезен, что выделил его в том документе, который он прислал вместе со свидетельством о браке.

— Твой отец послал эти документы? — прошипел Джим.

— Он посол Вулкана на Земле. — Указал ему Спок. Он был озадачен новостью, но все равно рад, что его отец выказал такую поддержку его отношениям с Джимом.

— Хотя документ подписан послом Селеком. — Добавил адмирал Пайк.

Джим хмыкнул.

— Ну вот, больше никогда не говори мне, что у вулканцев нет чувства юмора.

Спок обнаружил, что его уголок губ сам по себе чуть изгибается в улыбке. Похоже было, что именно его двойник устроил все это. — Я не уверен, что посол Селек может считаться надлежащим представителем среднего вулканца.

— Но он — вулканец. — Многозначительно сказал Джим.

— Что ж, я просто хотел вас поздравить. — Напомнил о себе адмирал Пайк. Он прервался, глядя куда-то позади Джима и Спока. Громкий всхлип Нийоты указал на причину его отвлечения, но Джим и Спок сделали все возможное, чтобы игнорировать его. Обращать внимание на ее эмоциональные страдания было не слишком удобно в данный момент. — Хм-м… прошу прощения, что прервал ваш звонок, адмирал.

— Я подам официальную жалобу по поводу всего этого бардака. — Объявил адмирал Мобацу. — Посмотрим, как долго все это продлится.

— Нет, не подадите, адмирал, — перебил его адмирал Пайк. — Это все абсолютно законно. Если хотите, я зачитаю вам выдержки из положения.

— Это положение не имеет значения, — злобно сказал адмирал Мобацу, — они не вулканцы, ни один из них.

Адмирал Пайк выглядел удивленным.

— Коммандер Спок всегда считался вулканцем. Полагать обратное было бы серьезным оскорблением вулканскому народу. Его отец — посол Вулкана на Земле.

Это заткнуло адмирала Мобацу. — Посмотрим. — Наконец сказал он и вышел из комнаты, громко выражая свой гнев.

— Что ж, удачи вам с делгазианцами. — С намеком на самодовольство пожелал адмирал Пайк. Все знали, что он снова сможет обломать адмирала Мобацу. — С нетерпением жду от вас отчета. Хочу знать, как там все у вас сложится.

***

Новость о браке Джима и Спока разлетелась даже быстрее, чем обычные корабельные сплетни, ну, или так казалось Джиму по дороге с мостика. Каждый член команды, проходящий мимо, либо странно смотрел на них, либо одобрительно хлопал, либо все сразу. Джим с облегчением скрылся в своей каюте, едва глянув, как Спок идет дальше, к своей.

Плюхнувшись на кушетку, Джим испустил глубокий вздох.

Мгновением позже его отдых прервал звонок в дверь. К счастью, кнопка открывания двери была недалеко, и ему не пришлось вставать. Снаружи стоял Спок и, едва дверь открылась, вошел внутрь, не дожидаясь слов Джима.

— Нужно дать тебе код доступа, — пробормотал Джим, вновь опуская голову на кушетку. — Ты бы хотел переехать ко мне? Или я к тебе? Или отдельные каюты?

— Полагаю, что у нас будет достаточно времени, чтобы обсудить это позднее. — Предложил Спок. Джиму было приятно, когда Спок выбрал присесть на кушетку рядом с ним. — Сейчас не подходящее время для принятия дальнейших важных решений.

— Сегодняшних пока достаточно. — Согласился Джим. Он вполне мог бы прожить без половины того, что говорила о нем вся бета-смена. Он сказал бы им когда-нибудь. В конце концов. Наверное.

Джим посмотрел на сковано сидящего первого офицера, своего telsu, и решил попытать счастья. Он сдвинулся, опершись на Спока вместо угла кушетки и положив голову на его плечо. Спустя миг Спок сменил позу, чтобы поддерживать вес Джима, вместо того, чтобы по-прежнему сидеть по струнке.

— Как все прошло с Ухурой? — мягко спросил Джим.

— Мы только начали обсуждать этот вопрос, когда нас вызвали к адмиралу Мобацу. — Ответил Спок. — Я не успел упомянуть о нашем браке.

— Черт, — пробормотал Джим, утыкаясь лицом в плечо Спока, — неудивительно, что она была так расстроена.

— Это точная оценка. — Согласился Спок. Он по своей инициативе переплел пальцы с джимовыми, потирая большим пальцем кольцо.

— Хочешь попробовать еще раз? — спросил Джим, нежно гладя его пальцы в ответ. — Хотя, может, будет мудрее избегать ее какое-то время. Некоторые женщины в экипаже, наверное, будут убивать нас взглядом.

— Преклоняюсь перед твоим превосходным знанием земных женщин. — Невозмутимо сказал Спок, но Джим мог чувствовать извращенный юмор в его словах.

— И опыт, сын ошибок трудных… — Нарочито протянул Джим.

— Изумительно, — сказал Спок, — но у меня нет желания этой ночью идти куда-либо еще. Завтра я рассмотрю этот вопрос повторно.

— Это значит, что ты мой на эту ночь?

Спок поднял бровь:

— Не каждое взаимодействие будет так… интенсивно, как во время пон фарра.

Джим хмыкнул. — Не думаю, что смогу выжить, если такое будет каждый раз, — признал он. — Надеюсь, ты не беспокоишься… — Джим почувствовал странный прилив эмоций от Спока, смесь смущения, согласия и желания. На этом, последнем, он и решил сосредоточиться. — Хотя я надеюсь, что мы сможем попробовать кое-что немного чаще, чем раз в семь лет.

— Это можно устроить. — Ответил Спок. Его пальцы скользили по тыльной стороне кисти Джима, задерживаясь возле кольца.

— Я… — начал Джим, но был прерван своим широким зевком. — Я бы пока удовлетворился капелькой ласки и хорошей компанией, пока сплю. — Признал он после того, как вернул челюсть на место.

— Вполне разумно. — Сказал Спок. Он вновь был невозмутим, но в глубине своего разума Джим чувствовал щекотку и потому был вполне уверен, что Спок его поддразнивает. — Возможно, ты разделишь со мной ужин?

— Я не собираюсь идти туда и вновь видеть всех этих сплетников. — Протестующе сказал Джим. Он выпрямился и распутал их переплетенные пальцы.

— В какой-то момент это будет необходимо. — Указал Спок.

— Но не сегодня. — Настаивал Джим, хотя его желудок и издавал уже голодное урчание.

— Не сегодня, — согласился Спок. — Я попросил старшину Рэнд принести что-нибудь из столовой. Мы можем остаться здесь.

Джим потер рукой лицо. — Ты понимаешь, как это ужасно для нашей репутации? — проворчал он.

— Я полагаю, что твоей репутации это вполне соответствует, — предположил Спок, — это же наш… медовый месяц, по человеческому выражению, полагаю.

Кровь отлила от лица Джима, когда он внезапно вспомнил слова адмирала Пайка:

— Я убью Спока.

— Что я сделал? — Беспокойство и смятение Спока прорвалось через шок Джима.

— Не тебя, — уверил он своего telsu, обхватывая чувствительные пальцы вулканца своими, — другого тебя. Он сказал Пайку, в какой день мы поженились, а Пайк сказал команде мостика. Если хоть кто-то притормозит и подумает, он поймет, что мы поженились тогда, когда ты якобы боролся за свою жизнь.

— В сущности, со мной так и было. — Указал Спок.

— Ага, но что, если команда решит, будто все происходящее было каким-то трюком? Если кто-либо сообщит в отчете, что мы на самом деле прогуливали…

— Старейшины поправят любой отчет, — уверенно сказал Спок, — это не тот вопрос, о котором тебе следует сейчас беспокоиться.

Джим хотелось продолжить свои протесты. Из-за этого команда может потерять к нему всяческое уважение. Если даже никто не укажет в отчетах о своих подозрениях, они могут вызвать некоторые проблемы на месте. Но до того, как он смог это высказать, прозвенел дверной звонок, и Спок высвободил Джима, чтобы тот смог ответить.

Снаружи стояла старшина Рэнд с подносом в руках и с таким пораженным выражением на лице, которого не мог скрыть никакой профессионализм. Ее взгляд стремительно метался между Джимом и Споком со смесью усердия, беспокойства и любопытства.

— Спасибо, старшина. — Натянуто произнес Спок, принимая у нее поднос.

— Эм… да. Не за что, сэр. — Ответила она. До того как дверь закрылась, она сделала полшага вперед, чтобы помешать ей. — Я… эм, ну, я просто хотела вас поздравить, сэры. Многие из нас были действительно рады узнать о вас двоих. На самом деле, большая часть команды должна была это предвидеть, учитывая, как вы двое всегда воевали друг с другом…

— Спасибо вам, старшина. — Резко перебил ее Джим. — Ваше поздравление принято, но сегодня был длинный день…

Слава богу, она уловила намек и отступила. Когда дверь закрылась, Джим испустил вздох облегчения.

Доползя до стола, Джим рухнул на стул, Спок сел на другой. На подносе, что Спок поставил на стол, было несколько простых блюд, каждое из них подходило для желудков, слишком долго голодающих без регулярной пищи, или для вулканцев. На сей раз Джима не волновало, что все они были вегетарианскими.

Они ели в молчании, и Джим в это время позволил своим мыслям блуждать вокруг событий последних нескольких часов. У него было так много вопросов, что он не знал, с чего начать. Что было самым важным. Но затем Джим вспомнил одну вещь, что Спок сказал перед процедурой удаления крыльев.

— Ты изменил завещание? — брякнул он.

— Был некоторый риск моей смерти в процессе корректировки модификации ДНК… — начал Спок.

— Да, я понимаю, — перебил Джим, — мне это не нравится, но я понимаю. И ты в порядке. Скотти, как обычно, сотворил чудо, и ты в порядке.

— И, как я уже слышал от доктора Маккоя об анализе ДНК, в этом не было никакой уверенности, хотя имеющиеся в настоящий момент доказательства позволили прийти к такому выводу. Однако, учитывая риски, было логично обновить свое завещание, чтобы отразить недавние изменения в моей жизни.

— Мне нужно что-то об этом знать? — неуверенно спросил Джим. — Что-нибудь, из-за чего Ухура будет на меня злиться?

— Я никогда не включал Нийоту в свое завещание. — Ответил Спок.

— Почему нет? — спросил Джим, удивленно хмурясь. — Вы были вместе несколько лет.

— Между нами не было официальной связи, и я не намеревался создавать ее. Я рассматривал вопрос о том, чтобы оставить ей свою ka’athyra, но так и не сделал этого.

— Так что же ты изменил? — спросил Джим, пытаясь вспомнить, что такое ka’athyra.

— Моя лира, — Спок сперва ответил на незаданный вопрос. — Я оставил все свое имущество тебе в наследство.

— Мне? — прохрипел Джим, гадая, сможет ли он вообще поднять свою челюсть со стола.

— Это закономерно для telsu. — Сказал Спок.

— Хм-м, — выдохнул Джим. — Думаю, я должен сделать то же самое. Мое сейчас оставляет все Боунсу.

— Ты ничего не оставляешь своей семье? — Бровь Спока чуть поднялась, выдавая его удивление.

Этот вопрос сейчас лучше было проигнорировать, учитывая беспокойство Джима. В последние пару лет они со Споком упоминали детали их детства в разговорах, но никогда не делали эту тему предметом обсуждения, и Джим был не в настроении говорить об этом сейчас. Все данные были в наличии, где-то в глубине их объединенных разумов — они смогут покопаться в них позднее.

— Я думал, ты оставил свои вулканские артефакты своему народу.

— Нет. Я оставил их тебе с условием, что ты можешь передать их в дар, если пожелаешь.

Джим был потрясен и глубоко тронут. Настоящие древние вулканские артефакты теперь были так удивительно редки, что вулканцы оберегали их с почти нелогичной страстью.

— Я… благодарю тебя. — Сказал Джим, не зная, как еще выразить свое отношение.

Пальцы Спока прошлись по кисти Джима, прежде чем вновь взяться за столовые приборы.

Джим посмотрел на свою полупустую тарелку и обнаружил, что он больше не голоден. Скорее ему хотелось ответить на эти прикосновения. — Я все, — сказал он, отодвигая тарелку. — Думаю, увидимся в постели, когда ты будешь готов. — Он встал и отошел от стола, но прежде, чем он удалился, Спок тоже встал.

— Мое главное наследство заключается здесь. — Сказал Спок. С полки над столом он достал длинный контейнер. Открыв его, он вынул пучок длинных белых перьев с зелеными стержнями.

— Они с твоих крыльев. — Рука Джима помимо его воли поднялась и погладила мягкое оперение, дрожь прошла по его позвоночнику, когда он вспомнил ощущение, которое испытал, в последний раз коснувшись этих перьев.

— Подтверждаю. — Сказал Спок. — Доктор Маккой собрал их по моей просьбе и положил сюда для сохранности. Несколько штук предназначается для научных исследований. Одно будет направлено послу Селеку, еще одно — нашему отцу.

— Ужасно сентиментально для вулканца. — Джим не смог удержаться от подобного комментария.

— Я виню в этом k’oh-nar, — ответил Спок. — А вот это — для тебя. — Он выдернул одно из перьев из пучка и протянул его Джиму.

В этот раз Джим определенно не ограничился дрожью желания, когда потянулся, чтобы взять предложенное перо. — И каково назначение у твоего подарка? — игриво спросил Джим.

— Сентиментальный жест.

— Правда? — Джим провел пером по руке Спока от запястья до кончиков пальцев. Они оба ахнули в унисон от проскочившего между ними ощущения. — Черт. — Прошипел Джим.

— Просторечное выражение, но я согласен с твоим мнением. — Сказал Спок и ахнул вновь, когда Джим повторил движение.

Джим посмотрел на своего telsu и усмехнулся. — Иди сюда, ты, — сказал он, отступая назад и маня Спока пальцем. — Хочу посмотреть, что будет, если я применю это перо куда-нибудь еще.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k’oh-nar - эмоциональная уязвимость


	14. Chapter 14

— Все из вас в порядке? Транспортатор ничего вам сзади не приделал? Добавилось что-то неожиданное? — Шутил Джим при появлении второй транспортируемой группы. Кто-то здесь внизу любил их, потому как, несмотря на все сообщения о том, что никому не разрешается транспортироваться в город, присланные на «Энтерпрайз» координаты переслали приглашенных практически на ступеньки большого зала, где еще шла церемония инаугурации.

— Транспортация на Делгазиан IV и обратно является безопасной уже пятьдесят и три десятых года. — Проговорил Спок, но Джим мог бы сказать, что полувулканец таким способом поддразнивает его.

Некоторые старшие офицеры, оставшиеся на «Энтерпрайз» после её битвы с «Нарадой», не смогли сдержать улыбки, будучи свидетелями обновлённого чувства юмора Спока. Ухура же, к сожалению, но не к удивлению, не улыбалась. На смене она была безупречно профессиональной, но вне ее относилась к капитану и его первому офицеру с откровенным пренебрежением. Джим надеялся, что они смогут помочь ей справиться с этим, прежде чем он потеряет лучшего офицера коммуникации во всем флоте.

— Вы двое, хорош флиртовать! — одернул их Боунс, вызывая этим хихикание. — У нас еще есть дело.

— Отличная мысль, док. — Подколол его Джим. Они добрались быстро и должны были успеть увидеть последние несколько часов церемонии, особенно с учетом того, что им разрешили срезать два часа пути, изменив обычную точку высадки на доставку прямо к большому залу. Пружиня шаг, Джим повел свою команду к покрытым замысловатой резьбой двухэтажным дверям, что вели в церемониальный зал делгазиан.

Шестеро туземных охранников остановили их у входа. Они были гуманоидами с темной, неровной кожей и почти собачьей внешностью. Каждый был одет в местный эквивалент доспехов и нес тяжелое копье. — По какому праву вы приблизились к этому священному месту? — протянул один из охранников, и все они направили свои копья на команду «Энтерпрайз».

— Мы прибыли по просьбе вашего Дергина. — Ответил Джим, его сердце тяжело билось в груди. Он был вполне уверен, что их впустят, но в делгазианских традициях это был щекотливый вопрос. Технически, он должен был привести Дергину аргументы по поводу их опоздания, но Дергин еще не был здесь главным.

— Вы опоздали. — Рявкнул еще один охранник.

— Ради моего desh’t'en, тут уже ничего не поделаешь. — Вежливо ответил Джим. Почему-то этого хватило — стражники отступили, и двери открылись.

Внутри зал напоминал старинный земной собор, но вместо святых и ангелов резьба и витражи изображали воинов и древние битвы. Неф был полон и местных жителей, и представителей дюжин различных культур. В дальнем конце зала кто-то в мантии торжественно оглашал перечень обязанностей Дергина.

Спок, как самый высокий в их группе, повел их к остальным представителям Федерации. К облегчению Джима, им выделили место в передней части нефа, что выражало уважение к Федерации, но у делгазианцев были причины пересмотреть их размещение после того, как «Энтерпрайз» не появилась в назначенный час.

Эта часть церемонии была довольно скучной, все веселье типа ритуальных боев кончилось несколько дней назад, так что Джим слушал вполуха, озираясь вокруг. Охранники, стоящие между местом проведения церемонии и зрителями, своим ничего не выражающим взглядом и неподвижной позой напоминали изображения стражи вокруг Букингемского дворца еще во времена Британской монархии. Все, кроме одного, прямо перед Джимом, который смотрел прямо на капитана, а не в пространство перед собой. Джим не знал, что он такого сделал, чтобы заслужить такое внимание, но изо всех сил старался игнорировать его.

Сразу за стражей стоял делгазианец, оглашающий обязанности Дергина. Его мантия показывала, что он был… эх, Джим забыл правильное звание, но в переводе это было что-то вроде жреца-воина. За ним стоял Дергин, ну или почти Дергин — тот, кто станет им через один и семьдесят три сотых часа, если все пройдет по графику.

Черт, Спок реально на него влияет.

Джим изучал будущего правителя планеты и вдруг обнаружил самого себя под таким же пристальным наблюдением. В глазах его визави была интригующая степень любопытства и вызова, а Джим был не из тех, кто отступает перед вызовом. Ни в одном отчете не говорилось, что делгазианцы могут быть телепатами, так что Джим встретил взгляд Дергина и отказался отступить. Дергин сделал то же самое.

Эта тупиковая ситуация могла длиться остаток дня, если бы не последняя часть церемонии. Здоровенный делгазианец выступил вперед, держа оружие, напомнившее Джиму старинную европейскую алебарду — длинное древко и большое лезвие на конце. Делгазианец замахнулся оружием в сторону, а затем лезвие резко понеслось к шее Дергина.

Джим лишь краем глаза уловил движение, по-прежнему не желая первым отвести взгляда. И он выиграл. Дергин первым отвел глаза, но лишь после того, как лезвие коснулось его шеи. Ручейки алой крови окропили его мантию, когда он с улыбкой повернулся к атакующему.

В делгазианском обществе самые высокие титулы принадлежали воинам, и, согласно традициям, правителем мог стать лишь самый сильный и бесстрашный. В прошлом, если потенциальный Дергин в этот момент церемонии дернулся бы, атакующему делгазианцу полагалось продолжить удар и снести голову неудачника. Джим не был уверен, придерживались ли они этой традиции и поныне, но, похоже, сегодня у него не было шанса узнать это. Дергин удержал свою позицию и заслужил свой титул.

Едва лезвие отодвинулось, вперед вышел кто-то вроде медика, он остановил кровотечение и покрыл рану какой-то черной мазью. Эта мазь предотвращала заражение, но оставляла шрам — знак Дергина. И лишь еле заметное напряжение Дергина выдавало, насколько болезненной была процедура.

И на этом все завершилось. Церемония была окончена. Теперь Дергин встретится с послами во внутреннем дворе, вне стен большого зала, и начнутся настоящие политические маневры.

Джим вышел наружу вместе с остальными зрителями, гадая, когда он сможет встретиться с Дергином. Никто из чужеземцев не смог выяснить, в каком порядке они будут выбраны, хотя можно было провести неплохие корреляции между очередностью и временем, проведенным выбираемой персоной рядом с Дергином на приемах после церемоний предыдущих дней. Наверное. Делгазианцы не рассказывали. Но, поскольку Джима не было здесь в предыдущие дни, все шансы были за то, что Джим и его команда находились в конце списка.

Он приготовился к долгому ожиданию, но, лишь он покинул зал, капитаны Эйвери и Чо оттеснили его в угол.

— Что, черт побери, происходит, Кирк? — рявкнул Эйвери.

— Мы тут выплясывали изо всех сил все эти дни, — добавил Чо, — делгазианцы приглашали только вас, и мы тут торчали, все время извиняясь за ваше опоздание.

— Звездный флот вас не предупредил? — спросил Джим. — У нас была неотложная медицинская необходимость. Делгазианцев должны были поставить в известность.

Эйвери посмотрел на Чо. — Это может объяснить остроту некоторых вопросов. — Сказал он.

— Может, — неохотно согласился Чо, — но, если им и сказали, они не сказали нам, и Звездный флот точно нам не говорил.

— Я бы хотел помочь, — примирительным тоном сказал Джим, — правда. Но я делал то, что должен был.

— Делал то, что должен? — рявкнул Чо. — Ты должен был быть здесь, доказывая, что у Федерации есть великие воины. Единственной причиной, по которой Звездный флот дал тебе корабль, было давление со стороны Совета Федерации.

Джим скрыл, как его внутренне передернуло. Он уже слышал эту сплетню и раньше, и, возможно, она частично была правдой. Он был слишком молод и неопытен, чтобы получить корабль, особенно — _этот_ корабль. Но он наделся, что, когда он и его команда покажут, на что способны, слухи прекратятся.

Джиму хотелось дать сдачи, врезать им, но он удержался. Он хотел бы думать, что сдержался потому, что стал взрослее, но настоящей причиной было то, что он чувствовал приближение Спока и знал, как будет разочарован его первый офицер, если он начнет драку. Так что он лишь пристально смотрел на них, и миг спустя за его плечом возникли Спок и делгазианский страж.

— Дергин желает вас видеть, капитан. — Сказал Спок.

Джим не сумел скрыть своего удивления, но быстро взял себя в руки. — Хорошо, мистер Спок, сказал Джим, а затем кивнул капитанам, — джентльмены…

Спок привел его к дальней стороне дворика, где проводил прием Дергин. Джим был рад увидеть свою команду прямо за стражей, оцепившей приветственную зону.

— Мы заняли такое высокое место в пищевой цепи, что культурологам обеспечена мигрень. — Пошутил Джим.

— Не уверен, что правильно интерпретирую твое выражение, но, полагаю, это точная оценка. Основываясь на предыдущих наблюдениях, как прибывшие последними, мы не должны были первыми удостоиться чести поприветствовать нового Дергина. — Ответил Спок.

Джим нахмурился и удивленно дернул головой. — Первыми? — прохрипел он.

— Совершенно верно. — Ответил Спок, а остальные закивали.

— Хм… — пробормотал Джим, чеша затылок. — Тогда это не просто мигрень… что ж, давайте уже покончим с этим. — Джим шагнул вперед в проход между двумя стражами, Спок — по его левое плечо, Боунс — по правое, а остальная команда — строем позади.

Остановившись примерно в пяти шагах от Дергина, у отметки в брусчатке двора, Джим прижал левую ладонь к правой стороне груди и слегка поклонился. Слишком глубокий поклон означал бы его подчиненное положение, слишком же мелкий — его превосходство. Они со Споком несколько часов спорили о том, какой угол поклона будет правильным.

Дергин, должно быть, одобрил его, потому как, когда Джим выпрямился, тот выглядел довольным, пусть и всего на миг. Его лицо быстро застыло, и он спросил:

— Ты — капитан «Энтерпрайз»?

— Капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк. — Официально сказал Джим.

— Так скажи, капитан, почему ты избрал избежать большей части наших церемоний, ты, приглашенный особо?

— Прости нас, прославленный Дергин, — сказал Джим, — это был не выбор, а скорее необходимость. Мой desh’t'en был в опасности. Если бы мы немедленно не направились к его народу, он бы умер. — Он проигнорировал выдох Ухуры. Он ожидал, что она будет единственной, кто поймет, на что он намекает.

Надбровная дуга Дергина поднялась в почти человеческом выражении недоверия. — На протяжении двух поколений представители Федерации говорили нам, что у людей нет отношений, подобных нашим desh’t'en.

— У людей нет, — согласился Джим, — но есть у вулканцев. — Он поднял левую руку, вытянув вперед два пальца, и почувствовал толчок звенящей энергии, к которой так еще и не привык, когда пальцы Спока скрестились с его собственными. — Могу я представить тебе моего первого офицера, лейтенанта-коммандера Спока?

— Тот, кто отправился с тобой на «Нараду»? — заинтересованно спросил Дергин.

— Я бы не смог победить Нерона без него. — С теплотой сказал Джим. Боунс кашлянул, вероятно, скрывая смешок.

— И ты утверждаешь, что он твой desh’t'en?

— Как я понимаю, для вас desh’t'en — воин, сражающийся на твоей стороне, тот, кто ближе кровного родства, с кем ты разделишь всю свою жизнь, от сражения до продолжения рода.

— Упрощенное толкование, но ты показал какую-то степень понимания. — Сказал Дергин. — Но если в вас, людях, есть это понимание, почему ваши представители настаивали, что у народов Федерации нет похожих отношений?

— Для вулканцев понятие t’hy’la — очень личное, его редко обсуждают с посторонними. — Ответил Спок. Джим очень надеялся, что Дергин поверил им, иначе слова Спока навлекут на них беду. Спок имел право голоса лишь как desh’t'en Джима. — Однако, поскольку вулканцы более не являются воинственной расой, возможно, что те, кто посещал вашу планету, могли и не связать эти понятия.

— Объясни. — Скомандовал Дергин.

— Вулканцы отошли от воинственного пути тысячелетия назад, выбрав путь преобладания логики над эмоциями. Это спасло нашу расу от самоуничтожения, но многие наши традиции и священные понятия происходят из тех древних времен. T’hy’la теперь означает того, кто ближе, чем семья, брат душой и разумом, ближе, чем любовник, хотя они могут быть и любовниками. В те времена, когда правили воины, t’hy’la означал также воина, которому ты доверишь прикрывать свою спину и с которым ты разделишь все аспекты своей жизни.

— И в каком значении ты объявляешь капитана Кирка своим t’hy’la? — спросил Дергин, коверкая произношение вулканского слова, но не настолько, чтобы быть непонятым.

— В обоих. — Просто сказал Спок, повернувшись, чтобы взглянуть на Джима.

— Мы защищали друг друга в битве, и нет никого, кому бы я более доверил прикрывать мою спину. — Сказал Джим, поймав взгляд Спока, и чуть улыбнулся. — Он мой друг, мой любовник, мой муж. В языке Федерации нет слова, чтобы по-настоящему описать наши отношения.

Что бы ни искал Дергин, он, очевидно, увидел или услышал это. — Вы — desh’t'en. Вы останетесь до конца недели, чтобы мы смогли подготовить достойную церемонию. — Довольно сказал он. — Ваша Федерация разрешит это, поскольку это улучшит отношения между моим народом и вашей Федерацией. Возможно, я даже не буду слушать клингонских послов.

Джим не дал своей челюсти упасть на пол, хотя у него и было ощущение, что кое у кого из его спутников за его спиной челюсти все же отвалились.

— Для нас это было бы честью.

— Хорошо, — громко сказал Дергин, хлопая Джима по плечу. Делгазианцы были заметнее сильнее людей, так что Джим непременно упал бы, если бы Спок не подхватил его. — А теперь представь мне своих воинов-собратьев. Мне очень интересно встретиться с героями битвы за Землю.

***

Спок полагал, что его t’hy’la правильно истолковал обычаи делгазианского сообщества, когда сказал, что им простят опоздание по причине спасения жизни Спока. Однако он не ожидал, что они будут приняты настолько тепло. Дергин дал Джиму и Споку разрешение звать его настоящим именем, хотя оно и было непроизносимым для людей, и настоял, чтобы они остались с ним рядом до окончания церемонии приветствия послов.

Выражения удивления и недоверия на лицах других капитанов Звездного флота было почти достаточным, чтобы вызвать у Спока ощущение удовольствия. Ярость клингонов была еще привлекательнее. Это означало, что Федерация выиграла битву. На этот раз.

После того, как была поприветствована последняя делегация, Дергин пригласил команду «Энтерпрайз» на частный ужин. — В конце концов, нам нужно спланировать вашу церемонию заключения уз. — Сказал он.

— Мы бы не хотели ничего сложного, — проинформировал его Спок — наша связь признана как вулканскими старейшинами на Ши`Масу, так и Звездным флотом.

— Хм, но, если у вас не будет должной церемонии, как вы привлечете женщин для продолжения вашего рода? — спросил Дергин. — Мы не можем позволить прерваться роду таких воинов. Федерации нужны такие, как вы.

Они собрали вокруг себя нескольких членов команды. Спок не мог пропустить боли во взгляде Нийоты, но он знал, что единственное, чем он мог ей помочь — дать ей время. В отличие от нее Боунс разразился кашляющим смехом.

— Боже, вот чего нам не хватает — целой банды мини-Кирков. — Пробормотал он Скотти.

— Вообще-то семья Спока уже помогла нам начать некоторые приготовления. — Ответил Джим, изо всех сил игнорируя громкое восклицание Боунса:

— Что?!

Джим был прав — реакция доктора была наиболее потрясающей.


End file.
